Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter and Spring
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Eles estavam sempre juntos. Todos os dias, todo o tempo. Yamamoto nutriu durante anos sentimentos que Gokudera não fazia ideia que existissem até aquela tarde de primavera. E, então, como as estações que jamais permanecem iguais, ele também mudou.
1. Capítulo 01 - Prólogo

\- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;  
\- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
\- Capa da fanfic: .

* * *

**Prólogo**

**All I knew this morning when I woke**

Tudo que eu sabia esta manhã quando acordei

**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**

É que eu sei de uma coisa agora, agora sei de algo que não sabia antes

**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

E tudo que eu vejo há dezoito horas

**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**

São olhos verdes, sardas e seu sorriso

**In the back of my mind making me feel like **

Na minha memória, me fazendo sentir que

**I just want to know you better**

Eu só quero te conhecer melhor,

**Know you better**

Conhecê-lo melhor

**Know you better now.**

Conhecê-lo melhor agora.

**"Everything Has Changed" — Taylor Swift (feat. ****Ed Sheeran)**

A branca cortina dançou sobre a cama pela quarta vez naquele terço de hora.

A janela aberta recebia o vento daquele incomum final de primavera, em que o calor havia dado lugar a uma baixa temperatura que seria facilmente notada se o dono do cômodo estivesse prestando atenção ao clima. O verão começaria em poucas semanas, mas havia dias como aquele.

Ele estava lá, no entanto, deitado sobre sua antiga cama e que muito em breve não seria capaz de comportá-lo. O rapaz havia crescido naqueles últimos anos e a entrada na puberdade o transformou aos poucos, sendo possível ver em sua fisionomia os traços da fase adulta. Suas vestimentas naquela noite eram suficientes para protegê-lo da brisa fria e, mesmo que estivesse no meio do inverno, seria necessário apenas um vislumbre para perceber que a pessoa deitada sobre a cama não se importava. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam e havia um tolo meio sorriso em seus lábios.

Yamamoto estava apaixonado.

A certeza daqueles sentimentos o fez sorrir e ele cobriu o rosto com a mão esquerda enquanto deixava que uma gostosa risada ecoasse pelas quatro paredes. O gesto serviu também para acordá-lo de seu estupor, colocando-o de pé e levando-o até as janelas, que foram fechadas lentamente. O céu estava escuro, com exceção de algumas estrelas esporádicas que davam àquela noite uma mínima fagulha de esperança. Talvez a manhã seguinte fosse ensolarada... _Talvez ele aceite meus sentimentos..._

Foi há cerca de um mês, durante o pôr do sol, que ele decidiu que se confessaria.

Aqueles sentimentos já estavam em seu peito há bastante tempo, mas Yamamoto nunca cogitou a ideia de transformá-los em realidade. _Eu estava plenamente satisfeito em ter somente a amizade de Gokudera. _Eles voltavam juntos do colégio praticamente todos os dias, além de andarem sempre lado a lado. Tsuna era o terceiro elemento que os mantinha unidos, porém, mesmo em sua ausência os dois amigos continuavam próximos. _Em março do próximo ano nós nos formaremos e então tudo mudará. Não haverá mais passeios, grupo de estudos ou almoços no terraço. Gokudera disse que talvez passe algum tempo na Itália e eu preciso decidir o que farei com a minha vida._

Desde que entrara no ensino médio o moreno fora nomeado capitão do time de baseball e isso lhe rendeu convites de várias universidades. Uma delas, em especial, parecia disposta a levá-lo para Tokyo de uma maneira ou de outra, oferecendo até mesmo uma gorda bolsa de estudos. Entretanto, ele não sabia se gostaria de viver aquele futuro. Yamamoto se divertia com o jogo de máfia e se por ventura aceitasse a bolsa seria preciso mudar de cidade e abandonar não apenas os amigos, mas também seu pai e o restaurante.

O futuro e seus empecilhos foram fatores importantes e que auxiliaram em sua decisão de expor seus sentimentos._ Nós voltávamos para casa quando Gokudera parou de andar e virou-se. Estava claro e o sol se punha, mas andávamos em uma rua conhecida por suas fortes rajadas de vento. Ele virou-se para proteger o rosto e eu estava ali, bem atrás..._ O rapaz de cabelos prateados acabou inconscientemente escondendo-se no peito de Yamamoto e naquele instante algo nele _clicou_. _Até aquele dia eu não havia pensado em me confessar. Meu objetivo era sermos amigos para sempre e eu estava satisfeito com isso._

Nunca houve pessimismo ou pensamentos negativos. Seus sentimentos por Gokudera sempre foram honestos e íntegros, embora, bem, não tão _castos_. Como um rapaz no auge da adolescência, o moreno mentiria se dissesse que o amigo não era seu objeto de desejo e a pessoa que surgia em sua mente nos momentos íntimos. Por outro lado, ele estava tranquilo o suficiente para deixar que aquelas emoções ganhassem forma. Seu respeito por Gokudera e a amizade que tinham era a única barreira que o impossibilitou de não abrir seu coração até o presente momento. _Mas se ele for mesmo para a Itália no próximo ano..._

Os olhos castanhos se entreabriram e fitaram a cortina branca. Ela dançou uma última vez pelo ar retornando ao estado anterior. A rua estava quieta e não havia sons de vozes, copos e conversas no andar de baixo. _É hora de dormir, ou pelo menos tentar._ Yamamoto virou o rosto e encarou o relógio na cômoda ao lado e suspirou ao ver a hora. Seu corpo ajoelhou-se na cama e suas mãos fecharam a janela e a cortina. _Frio~_

Ele apressou-se para entrar debaixo do fino cobertor, encolhendo-se e cobrindo-se o bastante para que pudesse dar uma segunda olhada no mesmo relógio que agora marcava pouco mais de três horas. _Amanhã a essa hora eu já saberei minha resposta. Eu dormirei como o homem mais feliz do mundo ou o mais triste... tudo depende de Gokudera._

**x**

Ele corria como se sua vida dependesse disso.

As calçadas molhadas não facilitavam e por duas vezes seus pés derraparam e foi preciso agarrar-se a alguma coisa para não levar um belo tombo. A alça da mochila foi apertada e o arbusto entre um lado e outro da rua pulado com perfeição. O semáforo estava fechado, então foi fácil correr pela faixa de pedestres e entrar através do grande portão antes que ele se fechasse. _Ah, estou salvo!_

Yamamoto respirou fundo, abaixando o rosto e ouvindo as batidas de seu próprio coração. O zelador do colégio fechava o portão naquele exato instante e vários alunos passavam por ele, todos com expressões aliviadas e respirações descompassadas. _Se Hibari ainda estivesse no colégio eu estaria encrencado. _Seus olhos automaticamente fitaram o último andar, focando-se na janela central e que naquela manhã estava com as cortinas abaixadas. _A sala do Comitê Disciplinar. Desde que Hibari se formou ninguém ousou assumir o posto, porque ele aparece vez ou outra de surpresa._

O paradeiro de Hibari não era desconhecido. Ele vivia no Templo Namimori, herdado por sua família, ainda que se recusasse a atender as reuniões que Tsuna marcava sobre o jogo de máfia. _Mas ele não estava no templo na última vez que eu o visitei. As portas estavam cerradas e Kusakabe-san disse que Hibari estava na Itália. _As visitas de Dino ao colégio Namimori diminuíram consideravelmente desde que o Guardião da Nuvem se formou e Yamamoto sentia certa saudade dos dias atarefados e das discussões que ele e Hibari tinham pelos corredores e que sempre terminavam em ameaças.

A aula já havia começado quando ele pediu licença para entrar. O professor parou sua explicação, oferecendo uma expressão surpresa e que rivalizava com o restante dos colegas de classe. Não houve sermão ou punição e o moreno seguiu para o seu lugar, coçando a nuca e sorrindo para aqueles que viravam o rosto para vê-lo passar. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele se atrasava, então era esperado que as pessoas ficassem surpresas.

"Oi, idiota..." Uma familiar voz o fez virar o rosto para a esquerda. "Como ousa ter feito o Juudaime esperar?"

Os olhos verdes estavam cerrados e a veia em sua testa palpitava no ritmo de sua ira. Yamamoto desculpou-se com um sussurro, contudo, tal atitude não pareceu suficiente para aplacar a raiva de Gokudera, que passou o polegar no pescoço, demonstrando o quão encrencado ele estava. Tsuna, por sua vez, lançou um simpático sorriso, murmurando que não se importava e perguntando se estava tudo bem.

O Guardião da Chuva retirou o material de sua mochila e abriu o livro. O cotovelo direito foi apoiado sobre a mesa e sua cabeça manteve-se encostada em sua mão. Foi uma questão de tempo até que os olhares cessassem e os alunos voltassem a se focar na matéria. Ele, por sua vez, tinha a atenção muito longe e somente esperava a oportunidade certa para conversar a sós com aquele sentado ao seu lado. Eles faziam parte do grupo que ficaria responsável pela limpeza da sala, então Tsuna provavelmente iria embora com Kyoko e Chrome. Aquela chance não era mera coincidência e Yamamoto aguardava ansiosamente há semanas.

A manhã passou lenta e um pouco enfadonha devido às aulas de História. O almoço foi feito no terraço, mas dessa vez contando com um número maior de participantes. Enma, Chrome e Kyoko juntaram-se a eles, e por meia hora o moreno pôde se focar unicamente nos amigos e deixar um pouco de lado o assunto que era capaz de fazer seu coração bater rápido. Todavia, por um momento sua oportunidade de ouro quase escapou por entre seus dedos quando Chrome anunciou que Mukuro a buscaria depois das aulas. Gokudera colocou-se de pé, declarando para quem quisesse ouvir que ele _jamais_ confiaria Tsuna a Mukuro e que cabularia a limpeza da sala para acompanhá-lo.

Yamamoto tentou acalmá-lo, mas todas as suas melhores palavras batiam de frente com a muralha de incompreensão e obstinação do Guardião da Tempestade. A situação só foi apaziguada quando Enma se prontificou a acompanhar Tsuna e Kyoko, ainda que Gokudera não parecesse muito confiante com aquela escolha. _Tsuna disse que ficaria bem e ele não teve outra saída além de aceitar. Eu gostaria de ter esse poder de persuasão..._

A tarde foi menos maçante, principalmente por causa da aula de Educação Física. Gokudera nunca participava, ficando do lado de fora da grade e observando os demais como se não fizesse parte da sala. Sua voz só era ouvida quando o assunto era Tsuna, fosse para torcer a favor ou ameaçar aqueles que estivessem no caminho. Aquela vitalidade encantava Yamamoto, que não conhecia melhor maneira de passar o tempo do que observá-lo se expressar. _Ele é tão honesto. Eu tenho certeza de que sua resposta será sincera, independente de qual for._

O futuro Décimo Vongola despediu-se dos amigos quando o sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte. Enma acenou discretamente enquanto Kyoko meneou a cabeça e caminhou entre os garotos. Havia mais cinco pessoas responsáveis pela limpeza, logo, o trabalho não roubaria muito de seu tempo.

"Nee, Gokudera..." O moreno aproximou-se com a vassoura na mão no instante em que seu interlocutor prendia os cabelos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

"O que você quer?"

"Depois que terminarmos aqui eu gostaria de conversar. Você poderia me encontrar no terraço?"

"Para quê?" A resposta não soou raivosa ou irritada e ele não parou o que fazia para dar-lhe atenção.

"Conversar..."

"Tanto faz."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados fez um sinal com as mãos, afastando-se e indo cuidar dos apagadores. O Guardião da Chuva sentiu-se sorrir, começando a varrer o chão e admirando-se por não ter gaguejado ou corado. _Meu coração está batendo tão rápido. Por um momento eu achei que fosse acabar me confessando._ Os olhos castanhos correram até o outro lado da sala, observando Gokudera pegar os apagadores e ir batê-los na janela. Os demais alunos desapareceram de seu campo de visão e todo o entorno pareceu mudar. _Apenas uma palavra. Tudo o que eu preciso é de uma simples palavra._

O sol começava a se por quando ele chegou ao terraço. A inusitada brisa da primavera o fez apertar o casaco, mas nem mesmo a baixa temperatura foi capaz de fazê-lo recuar. Sua companhia estava próxima à grade, um cigarro na boca e encarando o horizonte com uma expressão que infelizmente ele não conseguia ver. Seus passos ecoavam baixos, porém, Gokudera os ouviu, pois se virou assim que a distância entre eles tornou-se suficiente para manter um diálogo sem a necessidade de levantar a voz.

"Você está atrasado de novo, idiota!" O cigarro dançava em seus lábios.

"Desculpe, desculpe..." Yamamoto coçou a nuca.

"Então, sobre o que você queria conversar?"

Por várias vezes ele ensaiou as palavras certas para serem ditas quando o dia chegasse. Elas deveriam ser capazes de transmitir seus sentimentos, mas sem exageros. O moreno tinha plena consciência de que não era bom com aquelas coisas, especialmente por ser sua primeira confissão. Ele sabia como arremessar e rebater uma bola de baseball, no entanto sentia-se totalmente inútil quando o assunto era seu coração.

De qualquer forma, quando suas mãos apertaram a alça de sua mochila e o ar entrou em seus pulmões, Yamamoto soube que não teria mais volta. Independente da resposta que ouvisse, ele precisava recebê-la para seguir em frente. _Intimamente eu sei que ele vai me rejeitar. Conhecendo Gokudera, primeiramente virá a humilhação e dias depois ele irá se arrepender, mesmo que o resultado não mude._

Pessimismo não era uma de suas características, mas o Guardião da Chuva seria muito inocente em acreditar que seria aceito. _Eu imaginei diversos cenários e fantasiei como nosso relacionamento seria, mas no fundo eu sempre soube que aquela vida só poderia ser vivida em sonhos. Desculpe por ser tão egoísta, Gokudera, mas eu preciso seguir em frente..._ Os lábios foram umedecidos e seus olhos se ergueram.

"Eu estou apaixonado por você, Gokudera," as palavras foram ditas sem nenhum toque de receio ou medo, "por favor, seja meu namorado."

O pedido foi acompanhado por uma polida reverência. A brisa movia os cabelos prateados e carregava a fumaça do cigarro para longe. Os olhos verdes se mantiveram fixos, contudo, aos poucos as sobrancelhas se juntaram até formarem uma expressão séria.

"Do que você está falando, idiota?" Gokudera retirou o cigarro, jogando-o ao chão e pisando com raiva.

"Meus sentimentos. Eu te chamei aqui para dizer meus sentimentos."

"Seus sentimentos?!" As mãos pegaram o maço de cigarros do bolso de trás da calça, colocando um em seus lábios e acendendo-o de maneira desajeitada. "Mas que merda de sentimentos são esses?"

"Eu estou apaix—"

"Eu ouvi!" Gokudera jogou o novo cigarro ao chão, pisando com mais força e dando um passo à frente. "O que é isso? Você é gay, Yamamoto?!"

"G-Gay...?" A acusação o pegou desprevenido. Ele estava preparado para ser rejeitado, mas aquela conversa tomara um rumo impensado. _Eu nunca pensei sobre isso..._ "N-Não... eu gosto de garotas..."

"Mesmo? Então por que eu acabei de ouvir dessa sua maldita boca que você quer me comer?"

"Comer você?" Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Por que aquela pessoa tinha que ser tão vulgar? "Por que você está falando desse jeito? Eu nunca dis—"

"Então você não quer?"

"N-Não como você diz..."

"Mas você quer, não é?" Gokudera precisou somente dar alguns passos para que eles estivessem frente a frente. Uma de suas mãos agarrou-lhe pelo casaco e, ao se encararem diretamente, Yamamoto teve a resposta que precisava. Tudo o que viria em seguida seria pura maldade. "Depois de todo esse tempo você vem me dizer que gosta de homens? E ainda por cima de mim, maldito?"

Ele não respondeu. Não havia mais o que ser dito.

"Eu sempre soube que tinha algo errado em você, mas gay? Você é patético, Yamamoto."

A mão soltou a jaqueta e o rapaz de cabelos prateados deu um passo para trás, inclinando a cabeça e olhando-o com o mais puro e cruel desprezo.

"Nunca mais apareça na minha frente. Eu não quero estar no mesmo ambiente que você além do necessário. Quando me ver por aí finja que não existo, porque é exatamente isso que farei com você. Apaixonado? Por mim? Para o inferno tudo isso! Eu não me apaixonaria por você nem em um milhão de anos!"

As mãos soltaram a alça da mochila e pararam ao lado do corpo. Yamamoto tinha uma bola em sua garganta, muito maior que a de baseball que ele estava tão acostumado a arremessar. Entretanto, seus lábios formaram um genuíno meio sorriso que pareceu irritar ainda mais seu interlocutor.

"Obrigado por sua resposta, Gokudera."

O moreno adiantou-se ao vê-lo pronto para continuar. Ele já havia obtido o que queria e fora humilhado o suficiente para um final de tarde. O agradecimento foi seguido por uma nova reverência e seu corpo deu meia-volta, caminhando pelo terraço como se aquelas pernas não lhe pertencessem. Em determinado momento o sorriso se desfez, tornando-se uma fina linha que perdurou até que ele deixasse o prédio do colégio.

Ele reaprenderia a sorrir na manhã seguinte e esqueceria o salgado gosto daquelas lágrimas.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 1**

"Eu estou apaixonado por você, Gokudera," as palavras foram ditas com o mesmo tom de voz habitual, "por favor, seja meu namorado."

Os olhos verdes seguiram a reverência e continuaram sem piscar.

Cada palavra ecoava em sua mente várias e várias vezes, e ele sentiu como se o tempo houvesse parado e que fossem os únicos capazes de se movimentar. As sobrancelhas juntaram-se devagar, resultando na mais lógica linha de raciocínio que o momento pedia.

"Do que você está falando, idiota?" Gokudera retirou o cigarro dos lábios, jogando-o ao chão por puro capricho.

"Meus sentimentos. Eu te chamei aqui para dizer meus sentimentos."

_"Depois que terminarmos aqui eu gostaria de conversar. Você poderia me encontrar no terraço?"_ A pergunta feita depois das aulas martelou novamente, deixando-o ainda mais ansioso. O que era aquilo? Quando Yamamoto disse que gostaria de conversar, em nenhum momento aquela situação passara por sua mente. _Eu achei que ele quisesse falar sobre o Juudaime ou a máfia... o que há de errado com esse idiota?_

"Seus sentimentos?!" As mãos pegaram o maço de cigarros do bolso de trás da calça, colocando um novo cigarro em seus lábios e acendendo-o de maneira desajeitada. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração batia rápido. "Mas que merda de sentimentos são esses?"

"Eu estou apaix—"

"Eu ouvi!" O rapaz de cabelos prateados atirou o novo cigarro ao chão, pisando com mais força e dando um passo à frente. "O que é isso? Você é gay, Yamamoto?"

"G-Gay...?" Ele não sabia o que dizia. Quando a confissão passou de uma brincadeira sem graça para uma impensada verdade o Guardião da Tempestade viu-se em uma situação inédita em sua vida. _Eu já escutei declarações de garotas, mas é a primeira vez que um rapaz se confessa para mim. Se isso não bastasse, é o idiota do Yamamoto! _"N-Não... eu gosto de garotas..."

"Mesmo?" Aquela irritante contradição o enervava. _Ele gosta de mim? Ele gosta de garotas? Ele está se divertindo à custa do meu desespero?_ "Então por que eu acabei de ouvir dessa sua maldita boca que você quer me comer?"

"Comer você?" As sobrancelhas de juntaram e seu interlocutor pareceu ofendido. "Por que você está falando desse jeito? Eu nunca dis—"

"Então você não quer?"

"N-Não como você diz..."

"Mas você quer, não é?" Gokudera aproximou-se, agarrando o casaco de inverno e olhando-o nos olhos. Ele queria ter certeza do que ouvira, pois gostaria de acreditar que tudo não passava de um mal-entendido. "Depois de todo esse tempo você vem me dizer que gosta de homens? E ainda por cima de mim, maldito?"

Não houve resposta. O moreno apenas olhava-o de volta sem um pingo de receio ou arrependimento. Não havia sorrisos, brincadeiras tolas ou tentativas de aliviar a tensão. _Ele não está brincando..._ Seus olhos arregalaram-se e todos aqueles anos de convívio passaram diante de seus olhos. Impossível... _Eu sou um homem, ele tem consciência disso? Ou melhor, somos _dois_ homens... o que está acontecendo?_

O rapaz de cabelos prateados não tinha ideia do que fazer. Brigas, inimigos, adversidades mortais... ele enfrentaria o mais temido dos vilões sem hesitar, mas não era bom com conversas sérias e sentimentos. Ele explodia e depois perguntava, e aquele era seu lema de vida e nada no mundo o faria mudar. _Eu nunca gostei desse idiota, mas nos últimos anos eu me acostumei à sua presença. Ele estava sempre próximo e o Juudaime o considera um amigo então eu relevei e o suportei. Não mais..._

"Eu sempre soube que tinha algo em você, mas gay? Você é patético, Yamamoto." A mão soltou a jaqueta e ele deu um passo para trás, olhando-o com desprezo e decepção. "Nunca mais apareça na minha frente. Eu não quero estar no mesmo ambiente que você além do necessário. Quando me ver por aí finja que não existo, porque é exatamente isso que farei com você. Apaixonado? Por mim? Para o inferno tudo isso! Eu não me apaixonaria por você nem em um milhão de anos."

O Guardião da Chuva o olhou e sorriu.

Por um instante Gokudera não acreditou no que seus olhos lhe mostravam, uma vez que tinha plena consciência do que acabara de dizer. Entretanto, Yamamoto sorriu e a frase seguinte foi acompanhada por uma polida reverência:

"Obrigado por sua resposta, Gokudera."

O moreno virou-se e cruzou o terraço, retornando pelo caminho que havia feito. Enquanto o observava se afastar, o Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu imóvel, sem saber ao certo como deveria se sentir. Vê-lo distanciar-se depois daquela desastrosa conversa, um sorriso nos lábios e com toda a sua dignidade intacta, fazia-o sentir-se o vilão da história.

Aquele estado durou tempo suficiente para o sol se pôr e foi nessa hora que ele se deu conta de que ainda estava no colégio. Seus olhos fitaram o local e seus ombros se encolheram ao notar que estava completamente sozinho. _Frio..._ O rapaz de cabelos prateados pegou a mochila do chão, colocando-a em um dos ombros e descendo as escadas. Alguns alunos ainda estavam no prédio, outros aguardavam do lado de fora do portão, porém, nenhuma dessas pessoas tinha sequer ideia do turbilhão de emoções dentro de seu peito.

O cigarro foi acesso na primeira esquina, no entanto Gokudera não seguiu para casa. O caminho foi duas vezes mais longo e ele parou em quase todas as lojas de conveniência, simplesmente para observar seu interior. A última parada foi a praça próxima ao apartamento e ali seu corpo jogou-se sobre o banco de madeira, deitando e encarando o céu negro e salpicado por algumas estrelas. Aquele mesmo céu estava ali ontem e estaria no mesmo lugar amanhã. Essas constantes da vida nunca deixavam de surpreendê-lo, visto que eram uma das poucas coisas que não dependiam de sua escolha. _Diferente do que aquele idiota me disse._

O Guardião da Tempestade sentou-se no banco, apoiando os cotovelos em seus joelhos e fitando o chão. Por que aquilo tinha que ter acontecido? Por que Yamamoto escolheu justamente aquele momento para dizer aquelas coisas? _Tudo estava bem. Há algumas semanas nós almoçamos no restaurante para comemorar seu aniversário e na semana passada fomos à piscina porque o Juudaime estava animado para nadar. Quando começou? Ele já tinha essas ideias quando me pediu um abraço de aniversário? Por quê? E por que _agora_? Por que _eu_?_

Ele suspirou e ficou em pé. Quanto mais pensava a respeito menos sentido encontrava no que acontecera naquele final de tarde. O clima fresco não ajudava em nada e apenas o fazia lembrar-se do arrepio que sentiu ao ouvir a confissão. _Eu preciso de um banho quente e um bom cigarro e então poderei pensar com tranquilidade. Deve existir alguma explicação lógica para isso e eu tenho de encontrá-la esta noite ou como iremos nos encarar amanhã?_

O sentido, contudo, não estava no banho quente, ou no cigarro fumado próximo à janela da sala ou no jantar composto de dois Cup Noodles e um copo de suco. Também não estava no programa de variedades que ele assistiu ou nas dinamites que foram limpas e organizadas por níveis de explosão. E por várias vezes o rapaz de cabelos prateados viu-se perdendo o foco no que fazia, começando a relembrar o que acontecera e sentindo-se pior. O que começou como um pequeno incômodo no fundo de seu estômago ao vê-lo dar-lhe as costas e ir embora não demorou a se transformar em culpa.

A rejeição era esperada, claro. Não havia meios de o moreno ter subido até aquele terraço esperando uma resposta positiva; entretanto, a humilhação foi gratuita e desnecessária e, ainda que o Guardião da Tempestade se arrependesse das palavras assim que elas deixaram seus lábios, sua personalidade teimosa e explosiva jamais teria evitado que fossem proferidas. Aquele era quem ele era... _e essa a pessoa que Yamamoto disse que ama?_

O último pensamento aconteceu quando ele já estava deitado. O quarto era pequeno e apertado para a cama de casal, a cômoda e o guarda-roupa. Seu pai lhe enviava mensalmente uma gorda quantia para que ele vivesse confortavelmente, mas o dinheiro nunca era aceito, portanto, Gokudera vivia com o "salário" que recebia da Família e aquilo era mais do que suficiente.

_Ele também está deitado, encarando o teto e pensando no que aconteceu?_ Os olhos verdes piscaram longamente, cansados e preguiçosos. Manter-se acordado exigia uma força de vontade que infelizmente ele não tinha, todavia, recusava-se a dormir sem ter tomada uma decisão. _Eu o chamei de gay e disse coisas horríveis porque fiquei irritado. Eu achei que Yamamoto estivesse me pregando uma peça e aguardei até o último minuto para que ele começasse a rir, mas a gargalhada não veio. Se ele gosta de garotos isso não é problema meu, mas gostar de mim..._

Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente e abri-los tornou-se uma tarefa difícil. A imagem no terraço dissipou-se aos poucos, até tornar-se uma paisagem branca à medida que sua mente entrava no mundo dos sonhos. Não houve resolução ou decisão, e seu corpo sentia-se fisicamente cansado devido ao desgaste emocional. Porém, ele sabia que nada daquilo poderia se comparar ao que o Guardião da Chuva estaria sentindo e não haveria pensamento egoísta o suficiente que o fizesse ignorar tal situação. Portanto, ainda que não houvesse chegado a nenhuma conclusão, havia uma única certeza em seu coração: um sincero pedido de desculpas.

**x**

Ele sentou-se como se nunca houvesse estado naquele lugar. Seus olhos correram pelo entorno, tentando lembrar-se da última vez que estivera ali, mas sem conseguir focar-se em uma única lembrança, embora o jantar da última quinta-feira houvesse sido degustado na mesa de número 14. O restaurante sem os clientes, o empurra-empurra dos atendentes e a risada alta e contagiante de Tsuyoshi parecia somente um amontoado de mesas e cadeiras.

Gokudera fora levado até o interior do restaurante depois de ter sido descoberto do lado de fora, andando de um lado para o outro. A desculpa perfeita foi que ele esperava por Yamamoto, mas a verdade era outra. _Eu vim me desculpar, mas somente ao parar em frente à entrada que percebi que não tinha o que dizer._ Tsuyoshi riu ao vê-lo perder-se nas palavras, convidando-o a entrar e esperar no restaurante enquanto subiria e apressaria o filho.

A espera foi breve, no entanto, suficiente para deixar seus nervos à flor da pele. Com exceção do simples "Eu sinto muito", ele não tinha muito que dizer, e temia que talvez Yamamoto não quisesse recebê-lo. _Se ele levar minhas palavras a sério eu nunca poderei me desculpar._ Os dedos começaram a tamborilar sobre o balcão, impacientes e tentados a arrastar a porta de entrada, deixando para trás o pedido de desculpas.

Aquilo não seria inédito, já que o Guardião da Tempestade estava acostumado a fugir de situações que o deixassem desconfortável ou cujo final não lhe favorecesse. Sua autoproteção sempre falava mais alto e se fosse pensar profundamente sobre o incidente no terraço aquele foi sem dúvidas um exemplo de seu egoísmo.

Os passos eram baixos, contudo foram ouvidos claramente. Ele colocou-se de pé, respirando manualmente e vendo surgir a última pessoa que gostaria de vê-lo. _Se Yamamoto estiver bravo ou sério eu me desculparei e irei embora sem dizer mais nada._ O plano para a segunda opção não foi processado a tempo e o moreno apareceu em seu campo de visão, desarmando-o completamente.

"Ah! Bom dia, Gokudera!"

Não havia raiva ou seriedade, mágoa ou ódio. O Guardião da Chuva vestia a mesma expressão simpática e amigável, e já trajando o uniforme do colégio. Aquela visão o fez apertar as mãos em forma de punhos, escolhendo qual deveria ser a primeira palavra a ser dita. Intimamente ele estava pronto para ser enxotado e humilhado, mas era pedir demais tal comportamento de alguém tão gentil como Yamamoto.

"Eu..." Gokudera relaxou os dedos e seu corpo projetou-se à frente, formando uma polida reverência. "Eu sinto muito por ontem."

O moreno entreabriu os lábios e nada disse. Uma parte nele sentia-se aliviado por ter conseguido se desculpar sem ser atrapalhado, entretanto, qual seria a continuação daquele momento? O amigo o encarou, oferecendo um meio sorriso e aproximando-se devagar. A mochila foi colocada sobre o balcão e ele perguntou se poderiam conversar por alguns minutos.

"Eu prometo que não repetirei o que disse ontem."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados tateou a banqueta, sentando-se devagar e não sabendo ao certo como se portar naquele tipo de situação. Yamamoto sentou-se à frente, aparentando a mesma habitual calmaria e não deixando transparecer nada além do mesmo ar relaxado. Os dois se entreolharam e o Guardião da Chuva riu, coçando a nuca e desviando os olhos.

"Obrigado por ter se dado ao trabalho de vir aqui. Eu achei que você não quisesse mais me ver."

_Ele vai repetir tudo o que eu disse ontem?_ A ideia de ouvir-se novamente fez o café da manhã girar em seu estômago. Ele estava ali justamente por isso, não? Logo, não haveria necessidade para lembrar seu erro.

"Eu disse coisas que não deveria e fui mal-educado. E se realmente parássemos de nos falar o Juudaime notaria e eu não saberia o que dizer."

"Ah, _esse_ é o motivo," por um instante Gokudera achou ter sentido um pingo de desapontamento, mas provavelmente fora sua impressão pessoal, pois o moreno continuou, "não precisa se preocupar com isso. Tsuna jamais saberá sobre aquela conversa. Aliás, eu gostaria que você esquecesse o que aconteceu ontem."

"Não é assim tão fácil idiota! Não é todo dia que um cara aparece do nada e te diz aquelas coisas." As sobrancelhas se juntaram. Se ele fechasse os olhos seria possível reviver aquela cena por completo.

"Desculpe se criei uma lembrança ruim, mas eu precisava da sua resposta. Eu sentia como se não conseguisse seguir em frente sem resolver aquele assunto."

"Você fala como se estivesse pensando nessas coisas com frequência. Não exagere, Yamamoto. Você, o quê? Acordou um dia e decidiu que gostava de mim? Foi no começo do ano? Nas férias de verão? Porque eu juro, eu esperava _tudo_, menos isso."

"Na verdade, já faz alguns anos..." Yamamoto coçou uma das bochechas e desviou os olhos, levemente embaraçado. "Acho que desde quando começamos a brincar de máfia."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados estava com os lábios entreabertos, porém, não sabia o que falar. _Eu não esperava por isso. Quando decidi me desculpar esta manhã eu tinha uma vaga ideia de quando tudo isso pudesse ter começado, mas ouvir que esse idiota gosta de mim desde que nos conhecemos é simplesmente impossível. O que eu devo dizer agora? _Os olhos verdes desviaram-se e o Guardião da Chuva desculpou-se de novo, encarando-o por um instante e ficando em pé.

"Eu sabia que você viria se desculpar, Gokudera," Yamamoto passou a mochila pelo ombro e apertou sua alça. "E isso é uma das coisas que eu gosto em você. O Gokudera que eu conheço jamais teria dito aquelas coisas sem se arrepender e, quando penso sobre isso, mais certo eu estou de que me apaixonar por você era inevitável. De qualquer forma, desculpe se criei uma situação constrangedora e fui egoísta ao expor meus sentimentos. Saiba que não pretendo repeti-los e gostaria que não se afastasse de mim. Eu prometo que não o atacarei ou nada disso. _Nada_ irá mudar."

O Guardião da Tempestade levantou-se surpreso pela conversa ter sido muito mais curta do que o esperado. _Na verdade, nós dois estamos envergonhados demais para longos diálogos. É melhor assim._ Sua resposta foi um simples menear de cabeça e sua companhia fez sinal para que saíssem pela entrada do restaurante. A temperatura parecia ter caído ainda mais desde que entrara e seu rosto afundou-se na jaqueta, xingando tudo e todos por ser obrigado a ir ao colégio em um dia tão frio. _As primaveras não deveriam ser mornas e alegres? Porque eu estou com roupa de inverno e deprimido?_

O moreno riu como de costume e ambos iniciaram a caminhada em direção à casa de Tsuna. Aquele caminho tornara-se tão habitual que nenhum deles se dava ao trabalho de fazer perguntas. O silêncio também era velho amigo, e Gokudera utilizou aquele tempo para pensar um pouco mais sobre sua situação. Na noite anterior ele esteve cansado demais para analisar certos pontos que agora pareciam incrivelmente claros.

O idiota viciado em baseball era popular. Irritantemente e absurdamente popular.

Desde que entraram no ensino médio, Yamamoto passou a ser conhecido como "Capitão" pelos corredores do colégio Namimori. Aquela distinção não trouxe somente respeito, como também garotas que não perdiam nenhum de seus jogos, torcendo com afinco. Muitas deixavam cartas de amor em seu armário ou se confessavam entre as aulas. Todavia, Gokudera nunca o viu com nenhuma delas e aquele detalhe começava a fazer sentido se fosse adicionado à equação. _Então ele estava falando a verdade quando disse que gosta de mim há anos._

Era realmente difícil acreditar nesse tipo de coisa. Um rapaz que poderia ter a garota que quisesse de repente se confessa a ele e pede para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Se a confissão por si não fosse suficiente, era impossível não questionar os reais motivos que se escondiam por trás daquelas palavras. _Yamamoto disse que precisava falar para seguir em frente. Mas para onde?_

O Guardião da Tempestade mordeu o lábio inferior, juntando as sobrancelhas e sentindo-se ainda mais confuso. Havia tantas coisas que ele gostaria de saber, mas tinha consciência de que provavelmente aquele assunto não voltaria a ser mencionado.

A brisa fria o fazia fechar os olhos, torcendo para que Tsuna houvesse se agasalhado ou acabaria pegando outro resfriado. As ruas eram cruzadas, sinais atravessados e, quanto mais caminhava ao lado do moreno, mais certo ele estava de que algumas coisas quando ditas jamais poderiam ser esquecidas. _E eu terei de discordar do idiota. Tudo mudou._

_Continua..._


	3. Capitulo 03

**Capítulo 2**

[ Sete meses depois; Novembro ]

Ele correu.

Ele correu o máximo que suas pernas permitiam, esticando a mão e torcendo para que fosse suficiente. _Um pouco mais... só um pouco mais..._ A bola tocou o interior de sua luva, coincidindo com o tropeção em algum buraco. Yamamoto rolou no gramado, sujando boa parte de seu uniforme com terra e parando pouco antes de bater as costas na parede de concreto que cercava o campo. A mesma mão ergueu-se e o grito da torcida ecoou por todo o local, confirmando a vitória que ele sabia que aconteceria assim que sentiu a bola em sua luva.

As pessoas ficaram em pé nas arquibancadas e ele aproximou-se dos demais jogadores, sorrindo orgulhoso ao vê-los com lágrimas nos olhos. _O primeiro jogo da minha última temporada no time... vitória!_ A sensação divertida que se formava na boca de seu estômago acontecia sempre que ele entrava em campo, mas naquele dia havia algo mais. Em menos de quatro meses ele teria de se despedir de seus colegas, já que não seria mais um estudante do ensino médio. Por três anos o título de Capitão era carregado com honra e parte dele estava um pouco triste por não poder viver aquela vida por muito tempo.

Os dois times se cumprimentaram e os jogadores do colégio Namimori seguiram para o vestiário. O clima era de pura euforia e os rapazes começaram a se despir na entrada, jogando os uniformes sujos por todos os lados. O moreno agradecia aos cumprimentos, sentindo-se corar. Suas roupas foram retiradas com a mesma pressa que a dos colegas e ele escolheu um dos chuveiros de uma das extremidades, fechando os olhos e deixando que a água morna tocasse seu corpo. _Eu os vi na arquibancada... Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoko, Chrome, Ryohei e Gokudera._

As mãos tocaram seu rosto, esfregando-o e afastando aquele tom avermelhado. Os sons de vozes e risadas eram ouvidos em toda parte, porém, o Guardião da Chuva estava disperso demais para participar. Na semana anterior, Tsuna sugeriu que fossem em um restaurante fast-food para comemorar a vitória do time ou animá-lo no caso de uma derrota. Ele não era muito adepto a esse tipo de comida, no entanto, achou a ideia excelente, como uma maneira de sair um pouco da rotina. Kyoko e Chrome também foram convidadas e a primeira prometeu que chamaria o irmão, visto que Ryohei havia se formado e agora se dedicava ao jogo de máfia integralmente.

Gokudera nunca opinou ou demonstrou o menor interesse. Sua resposta foi um mero menear de cabeça, dizendo que faria o que Tsuna achasse melhor e que não se importaria de comer cachorro quente na rua se isso significasse agradar o seu Juudaime. _Nada mudou. Ele continua me criticando quando faço algo que desagrade e não perdoa quando me atraso e, com isso, faço Tsuna esperar... É como se aquela conversa no terraço nunca houvesse acontecido._

Mas aconteceu, pelo menos para ele.

As palavras ditas naquele final de tarde jamais deixaram sua mente e coração. Nunca, em seus dezessete anos, Yamamoto fora tão honesto com alguém, e isso incluía o próprio pai. Em sua confissão foram depositados seus mais sinceros sentimentos, seus desejos mais íntimos e a impossível esperança de transformar um "eu" em "nós". Contudo, como esperado, não houve consenso e, ainda que a outra parte houvesse passado dos limites ao rejeitá-lo, ele jamais odiaria realmente o rapaz de cabelos prateados, não quando ele se deu ao trabalho de ir visitá-lo na manhã seguinte, antes do colégio.

O que aconteceu depois daquela breve conversa foi apenas a repetição dos últimos anos. Os primeiros dias foram estranhos, cheios de silêncios peculiares e olhares de soslaio. O moreno acostumou-se a ser observado, provavelmente também analisado. Os dias trouxeram semanas e as semanas os meses e estações do ano. A agradável, e particularmente morna, primavera deu lugar ao quente verão, que foi passado entre treinos, almoços no terraço e muitos sorvetes. O outono iniciou-se abafado, entretanto, não demorou a que a paisagem mudasse de tom e com ela a temperatura. A jaqueta tornou-se parte do uniforme e novembro finalmente começou.

O chuveiro foi desligado e ele passou a toalha branca pela cintura enquanto caminhava na direção dos armários. Sua troca de roupas seria um conjunto esportivo vermelho, que foi vestido sem pressa. Alguns colegas se aproximaram, convidando-o para uma comemoração que envolveria karaokê e garotas, mas ele recusou polidamente, afirmando que tinha outro compromisso e que iria em uma próxima oportunidade. A mochila foi passada pelo peitoral e o Guardião da Chuva despediu-se em voz alta daqueles que ainda estavam no banho. A temperatura do lado de fora contrastava totalmente com o interior úmido e aquecido do vestiário, fazendo-o encolher os ombros e desejar que o restaurante tivesse aquecedor.

Os amigos estavam na calçada da entrada do colégio, conversando entre si. Kyoko acenou ao vê-lo se aproximar e os elogios continuaram, deixando-o totalmente sem graça. Tsuna deu dois tapas leves em seu ombro, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e dizendo estar muito orgulhoso do amigo. Gokudera entreabriu os lábios, lançando olhos ferinos em sua direção, que o fizeram rir. Chrome o congratulou em voz baixa e desviou os olhos ao notar que recebia atenção. Ryohei foi sem dúvidas o mais entusiasmado, abraçando-o forte e avisando que naquele dia ele merecia comer AO EXTREMO.

O restaurante não era longe e o caminho foi feito entre conversas e pequenas rixas tolas entre ele e o Guardião da Tempestade, que não se conformava por ver as congratulações de Tsuna por algo "tão idiota quanto baseball". Yamamoto sabia que era inútil tentar convencê-lo sobre os pontos positivos do esporte, então decidiu apenas aproveitar a companhia e esquecer os detalhes que não fossem importantes. _Meus sentimentos por ele não mudaram, mas sei melhor do que ninguém o momento certo para tirar meu time de campo. Gokudera jamais poderá retornar meu afeto e, entre tê-lo em minha vida como um amigo e simplesmente não tê-lo, escolheria a primeira opção sem um segundo pensamento._

Algumas vezes, deitado em sua cama e encarando o teto de seu quarto, ele não conseguia evitar pensar na vida que poderia ter tido. Os olhares cúmplices nas aulas, os beijos compartilhados em algum banheiro durante a troca de professores, os jantares no restaurante de seu pai e os finais de semana no apartamento... aqueles pequenos vislumbres de uma vida ideal deixavam seu peito apertado, sentindo saudades do que nunca aconteceu. Esses momentos geralmente terminavam com um amargo sorriso, principalmente quando ele se recordava das palavras que ouvira no terraço e o quão impossível aquele amor parecia ser.

O local estava movimentado, mas havia mesas suficientes para recebê-los. As garotas tinham o pedido na ponta da língua, enquanto Tsuna parecia indeciso entre dois lanches, pedindo a ajuda de seu Braço Direito para escolher. O rapaz de cabelos prateados, por sua vez, estava disposto a comer o que o amigo optasse então ambos escolheram o lanche que acompanhava dois hambúrgueres. O moreno foi o último a fazer o pedido, preferindo o sanduíche de frango e que parecia o mais saudável entre as opções.

Ele também foi o último a se sentar, engolindo seco ao notar que haviam deixado o lugar em frente ao Guardião da Tempestade vazio. Ele havia se acostumado à velha amizade, todavia, em certos momentos, como aquele, era difícil esconder suas emoções. A conversa na mesa era o campeonato nacional de baseball e Tsuna parecia orgulhoso em mencionar várias vezes que ouviu quando um representante de uma famosa universidade de Tokyo mencionou que Yamamoto seria perfeito para integrar o time.

"Você? Em Tokyo?" Ryohei mastigou o que tinha na boca e bateu-lhe com força nos ombros. "Mas que orgulho, Yamamoto!"

Kyoko parecia animada com a ideia, afirmando que seria bom ter companhia. A jovem moça tinha planos de estudar na universidade K e saber que veria um rosto amigo animou seu dia.

"Vocês realmente acham que um idiota que só tem baseball na cabeça conseguirá ir para Tokyo?" Gokudera brincava com uma batata frita nos lábios como se fosse um de seus cigarros. Os anéis brilhavam quando ele gesticulava. "Esse ai nem passou nos testes do colégio, quem dirá uma prova para universidade."

"Hm... nós teremos testes em algumas semanas..." O Décimo murmurou baixo e encolheu seus ombros.

A realidade pareceu pairar sobre a mesa como uma nuvem e o humor tornou-se menos brilhante e mais negro. Tsuna desviou os olhos, provavelmente pensando que ele mesmo jamais entraria em universidade alguma com suas notas. _De todos aqui o único que tem chance real de entrar, além de Kyoko, é Gokudera, mas ele não parece entusiasmado com a ideia._ Raramente eles conversavam sobre o futuro, porém, o Guardião da Chuva desconfiava que o amigo iria para onde Tsuna fosse, portanto...

Kyoko foi a responsável por levantar os ânimos, tentando soar encorajadora e fazendo o Décimo sorrir largamente com a pequena esperança de melhorar suas notas. O rapaz de cabelos prateados não perdeu tempo, juntando-se a garota e afirmando que se o Juudaime tentasse certamente entraria na melhor universidade do Japão.

Yamamoto bebia seu suco de laranja, observando a cena e sorrindo. Ele sabia que aquelas dias calmos e tranquilos não durariam para sempre. Com o fim do ensino médio, talvez a brincadeira de máfia não fosse o bastante para mantê-los unidos e a vida inevitavelmente os separaria. Se não houvesse um laço realmente forte, cada um deles acabaria seguindo um caminho diferente até tornarem-se estranhos.

No entanto, não era de sua personalidade deixar-se desanimar por "talvezes", então ele daria o seu melhor para, primeiro, formar-se no colégio e depois pensaria no melhor caminho a seguir. Universidade, máfia, o restaurante... havia direções diferentes diante de seus olhos, mas por hora ele não tinha ideia de qual delas seria a correta, aquela que o faria realmente feliz.

**x**

A ideia foi sugerida no meio do almoço, em uma quarta-feira.

Tsuna ajoelhou-se, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos e encarando os amigos com olhos sérios e decididos. O Guardião da Tempestade tinha o canudo do suco de caixinha entre seus lábios e Yamamoto estava prestes a morder seu pão de yakissoba, mas parou o ato, erguendo os olhos e esperando o que viria em seguida.

"E-Eu proponho que estudemos juntos... os três, p-para os testes!"

Estava frio naquele começo de tarde, o esperado do mês de novembro. A brisa batia contra as grades, e aquele foi o único som ouvido, até o Braço Direito sugar o canudinho e pousar a caixinha no chão. A mão direita deu um tapa em sua própria perna e ele parecia extremamente renovado.

"Eu acho uma excelente ideia que estudemos juntos, Juudaime! _Eu_ e _você_!"

"Eh?" O moreno virou a cabeça para o lado. Ele tinha certeza de que ouvira _os três_.

"E-Eu me referi a tr—"

"Nós _dois_ Juudaime seremos os primeiros da classe, eu prometo!"

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna tentava argumentar, mas era impossível.

"E quanto a mim, Gokudera?" O Guardião da Chuva apontou para si.

"O quê? Ninguém se importa com você, idiota!" O rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou os olhos.

"Eu preciso passar também! E não posso ir mal nos testes ou ficarei de fora do time..."

"Eu pareço me importar?" Gokudera deu de ombros, voltando-se para Tsuna. "Nee, Juudaime, vamos começar o quanto antes!"

"Gokudera~"

Yamamoto chacoalhou o amigo, tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Ele recebeu em troca várias respostas atravessadas e não tardou a que Gokudera ameaçasse explodi-lo se continuasse com aquela atitude. A "discussão" durou até o final do almoço e, assim que se levantou, o Décimo riu e bateu a poeira do uniforme, colocando as mãos para trás e encarando os dois que ainda estavam sentados.

"Então está decidido! Estudaremos os três!"

"J-Judaime..."

O Guardião da Tempestade apressou-se, ficando em pé e tentando persuadi-lo a deixar o moreno de fora, contudo, Tsuna apenas ria e não demorou a que a ideia fosse aceita, embora a contragosto. O Guardião da Chuva era o responsável por jogar a sacola no lixo naquele dia, e ele a carregou entre os dedos, balançando-a animadamente pelo caminho. Seus olhos sempre se abaixavam ao passar pelo local exato onde ele havia se confessado, pois ainda era difícil lembrar-se daquele dia. O sorriso tremia em seus lábios e era fácil ouvir novamente aquele discurso. _Eu gostaria de saber se Gokudera também sente essas coisas. Quando almoçamos no terraço, ele se lembra do que eu disse?_

Ele esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se enquanto desciam as escadas em direção ao terceiro andar. De nada adiantaria ruminar o impossível e pensar muito nunca fora seu forte, além de não fazer parte de sua personalidade. Yamamoto havia se magoado e se machucado, chorado quando ninguém podia vê-lo e tido dias de pura tristeza em que nada parecia importar ou fazer sentido. Entretanto, ele sobreviveu. Seus sentimentos por aquela pessoa não eram superficiais e insignificantes para que a amizade terminasse por causa de uma rejeição. Estar diariamente na companhia de Gokudera, ouvir sua voz e o som de sua risada, o cheiro de nicotina e o shampoo de menta, significavam muito mais do que um coração partido.

As aulas do período da tarde ocuparam totalmente sua atenção, e ele não ousaria ir mal em um teste que pudesse afastá-lo do baseball. Tsuna também parecia concentrado, fazendo anotações e marcações em seus livros. O rapaz de cabelos prateados, por sua vez, era o menos preocupado, girando o lápis em seus dedos e encarando a lousa com uma bela expressão de tédio. O último sinal soou como o toque da salvação e, apesar de estarem atentos às notas, não havia som mais doce do que a liberdade.

O Décimo parecia animado com o prospecto de estudar com os amigos e aquele foi o assunto entre eles até chegarem aos armários. O moreno se divertia com aquele entusiasmo, sentindo sua própria animação aumentar. Seus dedos se esticaram, tocando os tênis que estavam guardados e surpreendendo-se ao ver que havia mais alguma coisa naquele pequenino espaço. O envelope passou por seu ombro, caindo por suas costas e tocando o chão antes que ele pudesse ter a chance de segurá-lo.

"Aqui..." Pálidos e delgados dedos decorados por anéis ergueram o pedaço de papel.

"Obrigado..."

O Guardião da Chuva não pôde evitar o constrangimento ao notar que fora justamente Gokudera a pegar o envelope, que estava lacrado por um adesivo em forma de coração. O Braço Direito nada disse, voltando a dar atenção aos próprios tênis e oferecendo ajuda a Tsuna. _Ele realmente não se importa, e por que deveria? _O envelope foi colocado dentro da mochila e ele trocou os sapatos, postando-se ao lado dos amigos. _Eu não sou tão forte como achei que fosse._

Suas mãos apertaram a alça da mochila e Yamamoto tentou5 afastar aquela leve frustração que se instaurara em seu peito. Intimamente, ele esperava ver uma pontinha, mesmo que insignificante, de ciúme por parte do amigo. A realidade, porém, mostrava-se cada vez mais presente, avisando-o diariamente de que talvez ele estivesse buscando seu final feliz no lugar errado.

**x**

Ele correu

Ele correu tão rápido que por um momento achou que o café da manhã sairia por onde havia entrado. A mão direita arrastou a porta de madeira com mais força do que seria necessário e o ar entrou por seus pulmões, queimando-os por dentro. Os olhos castanhos foram direto para as últimas carteiras da fileira próxima à janela e um suave suspiro deixou seus lábios e foi acompanhado por um meio sorriso.

"Yamamoto..." A voz do professor o trouxe de volta à realidade. "Você planeja entrar ou passará o restante do dia na porta?"

Os sons das risadas encheram a sala de aula e somente naquele instante ele se deu conta de sua situação. O pedido de desculpas foi seguido por bochechas coradas e o moreno passou pelas carteiras, ouvindo piadinhas e brincadeiras. A mochila foi pousada sobre sua mesa e ele encarou os lugares vazios ao lado. _Eles também estão atrasados... pelo menos sei que não ouvirei uma bronca por isso._ Parte dele queria retirar o aparelho celular da mochila e avisar aos amigos que havia chegado, mas se o professor o visse certamente não o deixaria livrar-se do castigo com meros pedidos de desculpas. _Eu corri até aqui e não tive tempo de avisar que me atrasaria._

Os amigos não chegaram para as aulas naquele dia e o Guardião da Chuva passou a manhã pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Kyoko também aparentava preocupação, afirmando não saber de nada. Nas trocas de aulas, ele tentou mandar uma mensagem apenas para ter certeza de que nada havia acontecido, todavia, foi impossível. Primeiro, seus kouhais do time apareceram e depois algumas garotas quiseram saber o motivo daquele atraso, soltando risinhos ao vê-lo coçar a nuca. _Eu não posso dizer que me atrasei porque não queria acordar do meu sonho com Gokudera..._

A oportunidade para entrar em contato com os amigos surgiu somente no horário do almoço e foi um pouco triste subir ao terraço sem companhia. O pão de yakissoba descansava sobre suas pernas enquanto ele digitava a mensagem para Tsuna. O som de envio foi seguido por um suspiro e ele recostou-se melhor à grade que cercava o terraço, sentindo o fraco sol aquecê-lo. _É triste sem Tsuna e Gokudera..._ Sem companhia, ele não conseguia pensar no que fazer com os vinte minutos restantes, então simplesmente acomodou-se melhor à grade, fechando os olhos e permitindo que seu corpo relaxasse. _Um rápido cochilo... só alguns minutos..._

O aparelho celular vibrou e os olhos castanhos abriram-se sonolentos e preguiçosos. Yamamoto encarou o visor, arregalando os olhos e endireitando-se rapidamente. O seu rápido cochilo havia se transformado em uma soneca de quase uma hora, que provavelmente teria tido duração maior se a resposta de Tsuna não houvesse chegado. _"Algo aconteceu. Desculpe por não avisar. Eu e Gokudera estamos bem. Não se preocupe."_

Ele leu e releu a mensagem, rindo ao lembrar-se que o Décimo não gostava de celulares e tinha certa dificuldade com o teclado. O conteúdo deixou-o levemente preocupado e assim que o aparelho voltou para o bolso da jaqueta o moreno já sabia que precisaria fazer uma rápida parada na casa do amigo. _Eu enviei uma cópia da mensagem para Gokudera, mas Tsuna respondeu; isso quer dizer que eles estão juntos._ Ele se espreguiçou e segurou a sacola de lixo enquanto cruzava o terraço. _Mas primeiro eu preciso de uma boa desculpa para entrar no meio da aula... de novo._

Não houve desculpa e o Guardião da Chuva ouviu um longo sermão quando, no fim da tarde, o professor responsável pela turma o chamou na sala dos professores. Por cerca de dez minutos ele conservou-se com as mãos para trás e o olhar fixo no homem de meia-idade sentado na confortável cadeira de escritório, vendo-o mexer os lábios, mas sem realmente prestar atenção. Ao final, ele desculpou-se e prometeu que estaria mais atento no dia seguinte.

Após deixar a sala dos professores Yamamoto avisou ao pai que se atrasaria para o jantar naquela noite, então não houve peso na consciência quando ele tomou o caminho que levava à casa de Tsuna. As ruas eram as mesmas até certo ponto e então divergiam e era preciso pegar à direita. A temperatura havia caído durante a tarde e ele chegou à residência do Décimo sentindo calor devido à caminhada, no entanto, sabendo que havia fumacinhas sendo formadas embaixo de seu nariz todas as vezes que respirava.

Yamamoto bateu duas vezes na porta e torceu mentalmente para que o motivo que o levou até ali não fosse nada sério. _Se algum problema real tivesse surgido eu sei que Tsuna teria me avisado. Espero que Nana esteja bem._ A própria jovem senhora foi responsável por abrir a porta, recebendo-o com surpresa e convidando-o a entrar.

"Tsu-kun está na no quarto com Gokudera-kun, entre, entre!"

"E-Está tudo bem?" Ele olhou ao redor e não viu nada diferente. Talvez Tsuna houvesse se equivocado?

"Eh?" Nana meneou a cabeça sem entender direito a pergunta.

O moreno riu, pedindo licença e retirando os tênis antes de entrar. Ele conhecia o caminho até o quarto de Tsuna e o percorreu sem problemas. A porta de madeira diante de seus olhos, contudo, fê-lo recuar antes que os nós de seus dedos anunciassem sua presença. Sons de passos foram ouvidos e a porta foi aberta com certo receio.

"Ah! Yamamoto!" Tsuna parecia genuinamente surpreso em vê-lo e suas palavras saíram sussurradas.

"H-Hey," ele coçou a nuca, "eu estava preocupado, então vim fazer uma visita..."

Tsuna colocou a cabeça para fora, olhando para os dois lados do corredor antes de puxá-lo para dentro do quarto. O Guardião da Chuva riu, tirando os olhos do amigo e procurando no cômodo o outro elemento. _Oh..._ ele juntou as sobrancelhas, sem saber direito para onde deveria olhar. Gokudera realmente estava no quarto, sentado ao redor da mesinha de centro, braços cruzados e uma expressão incrivelmente séria e pesada. Ao canto, porém, havia duas malas grandes e três pequeninas.

"O que houve?" Yamamoto engoliu seco. _Ele vai partir? M-Mas Gokudera disse que seus planos para a Itália ficariam para o próximo ano..._ "Você já está indo embora?"

"Embora?" O rapaz de cabelos prateados olhou-o com desdém. "Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Suas malas..." Ele sentiu-se desconcertado.

"Sobre isso..." O Décimo mostrou-se presente e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa. "Algo aconteceu..."

"Juudaime, você não precisa dizer nada para esse idiota." Gokudera parecia incomodado ao ver Yamamoto sentando-se entre eles.

"Eu quero saber, Gokudera." Os olhos castanhos foram para Tsuna.

Tsuna olhou de um amigo para o outro visivelmente desconfortável.

"Ele talvez possa nos ajudar, Gokudera, d-digo, _te_ ajudar! Nós precisamos de toda a ajuda que pudermos encontrar." Ele esboçou um meio sorriso. "Houve um vazamento no prédio de Gokudera e o encanamento principal estourou. Alguns apartamentos do último andar foram inundados, incluindo o de Gokudera-kun. Ele não tem para onde ir."

_Continua..._


	4. Capitulo 04

Eu precisei alterar o número dos capítulos. Adicionei o "Prólogo" como Capítulo 01, então, este seria o Capítulo 03 na numeração antiga. Desculpem o transtorno~

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ele se lembrava nitidamente do modo como seus tênis pisaram sobre o piso de madeira da entrada do apartamento. O _ploc_ úmido foi tão audível e a sensação tão clara que por um instante Gokudera achou que estivesse descalço, sentindo diretamente a ruína de sua casa. A água corria por todo o local, saindo e formando um desagradável caminho até a escadaria. Ali, ela criava uma espécie de cascata, caindo com barulho pelos degraus e atingindo o andar de baixo. _Eu achei que tivesse visto um arco-íris._

Não havia anoitecido quando ele retornou para seu apartamento, depois das aulas.

As mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, um cigarro dançando entre seus lábios e uma música barulhenta nos fones de ouvido provavelmente o distraíram da bizarra cena. Entretanto, ao parar literalmente em frente ao prédio, o cigarro caiu de sua boca e os olhos verdes se arregalaram devagar. O fone pousou em seu pescoço e cada passo dado até seu apartamento foi uma mistura de incredulidade e medo. Os vizinhos estavam todos em frente ao local conversando entre eles. Havia muitos lamentos e reclamações e um deles soltou a mais elementar e realista questão, que se aplicava a todos incluindo Gokudera: O que fazer?

O rapaz de cabelos prateados precisou apenas de cinco minutos para retirar o essencial: duas malas, uma contendo suas roupas e a outra suas dinamites. Em nenhum momento houve preocupação com suas armas, visto que elas eram guardadas em uma mala feita com o mesmo material que as caixas pretas dos aviões, _e que me custou os olhos da cara, diga-se de passagem._

O que ficou para trás não era extremamente necessário e ele retornou à frente do prédio um pouco desorientado e sem saber o que fazer. O responsável pelo local estava cercado pelos moradores e o Guardião da Tempestade ouviu os pedidos de desculpas que seguiram à explicação. Aparentemente, houve um problema com a caixa d'água e o cano principal não suportou a pressão. Como resultado, os apartamentos do último andar foram literalmente invadidos pela água e seriam necessárias duas semanas até que o problema fosse solucionado.

Ele não permaneceu para ouvir o resto da história, afastando-se com suas malas e pensando em seu próximo passo. O dinheiro que tinha poderia cobrir dois ou três dias em um hotel, mas jamais seria o bastante para algumas semanas. Os pensamentos o levaram até uma praça e ali, sentado em um dos balanços, ele se pôs a analisar suas opções.

Os cigarros foram acessos e fumados até o final, sendo substituídos imediatamente por outros. O fraco sol se pôs e a frescura da noite apenas servia para lembrá-lo de que seu tempo não era ilimitado e que era preciso encontrar uma solução provisória, pelo menos para aquela noite. _Eu não tenho escolha,_ ele ergueu-se após um período de tempo que pareceu longo e desconfortavelmente penoso, e apagou o último cigarro no cinzeiro portável que estava dentro da mochila, _somente por esta noite..._

O imponente prédio do colégio Namimori erguia-se diante de seus olhos como uma das Sete Maravilhas do Mundo. O céu negro e estrelado ao fundo dava ao lugar uma espécie de beleza mística, como se Gokudera houvesse andado e andado por dias até finalmente ter encontrado seus oásis particular. A ideia de retornar ao antro de ensino não lhe agradava, porém, entre dormir na rua e passar a noite na sala do Comitê Disciplinar, a escolha era óbvia. _Eu preciso ser cuidadoso para não ser visto. Felizmente Hibari se formou e não corro o risco de encontrá-lo pelos corredores._

Fumante quase compulsivo, Gokudera aprendera naqueles anos como burlar a segurança do local, além de saber onde estavam as entradas secretas. O ginásio era a última parte do colégio a ser fiscalizado, então foi naquela direção que ele seguiu. O muro daquele lado era encostado a uma árvore de cerejeira e, com exceção das malas voando de um lado para o outro, não houve nada extraordinário e o solo escolar pareceu recebê-lo de braços abertos. As sombras projetadas pelo próprio edifício serviam-lhe de abrigo e tudo o que ele precisou foram dois clipes de papel e a porta dos fundos foi aberta com um click. _Finalmente..._

Um leve arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao cruzar o primeiro corredor. Havia algo extremamente sombrio em visitar aquele local durante a noite, no entanto, o rapaz de cabelos prateados esforçava-se para não deixar que aqueles _detalhes_ atrapalhassem sua decisão. A Sala do Comitê Disciplinar ficava no último andar, à esquerda, e o caminho era iluminado por seu aparelho celular. Não havia conversas, risadas ou discussões. A vida que emanava pelos corredores durante o dia dava lugar ao silêncio e escuridão, que o faziam tremer dos pés à cabeça ao menor ruído. _Pense na rua, pense na rua, pense na rua, pe..._

Ele parou. Se suas contas estivessem certas, aquela era a escadaria que levaria ao quarto andar e seu objetivo estava literalmente há alguns passos. Contudo, ao contrário dos sons naturais escutados durante a subida, o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no andar acima fez com que seus músculos se paralisassem e o medo o fizesse sentir um nó em sua garganta. Gokudera não estava sozinho.

As vozes vieram logo após o barulho e as luzes do quarto andar se acenderam lentamente, fazendo-o temer por sua vida. _U-Um fantasma? U-Uma bruxa? Vamos, vamos, mexam-se pernas! _Ele tentou bater em suas coxas, mas elas não obedeciam. Os olhos verdes ergueram-se quando as vozes tornaram-se audíveis e daquele ângulo, entre uma escadaria e outra, ele seria facilmente visto. _Se o segurança me pegar aqui eu terei de explodir meu caminho para escapar. M-Mas se for um fantasma..._ Uma gota de suor frio escorreu por sua nuca, coincidindo com um brusco movimento no quarto andar.

"Eu já disse que não!" Uma das vozes parecia extremamente irritada. "Eu não irei embora até que ele apareça."

"Não seja tolo! Está frio e você ficará gripado!" O dono da segunda voz juntou-se ao da primeira e a sombra de ambos tornou-se visível daquele ângulo. "Ninguém vai vir aqui, Kyouya!"

O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas, sem saber o que deveria fazer. Seu fantasma e sua bruxa tornaram-se velhos conhecidos e, infelizmente, a realidade era definitivamente pior. Ele enfrentaria sem problemas a mais horripilante das criaturas noturnas, todavia, Hibari Kyouya era uma história completamente diferente. _O mais forte dos Guardiões._ Gokudera não era estúpido o suficiente para encará-lo de mãos vazias. Suas dinamites estavam na mala, em sua mão esquerda, e Hibari o deixaria inconsciente antes mesmo de conseguir lembrar-se da senha que trancava a maleta. _Eu preciso sair daqui... Ele sabia que eu viria para cá._

Dino tentava persuadir o moreno, que continuava irredutível. O rapaz de cabelos prateados afastou um pouco o corpo, ganhando novamente os movimentos e pronto para retirar-se sem ser notado. Porém, a paciência de Hibari pareceu chegar ao limite e seus famosos tonfas foram sacados e partiram para cima do Chefe dos Cavallone. A pouca coragem desapareceu e ele não conseguiu se mover, esperando ver Dino voando pelo quarto andar depois de uma bela surra.

"Kyouya!"

O louro desviou-se de alguns ataques até render seu agressor. Hibari pestanejou, tentando acertá-lo de qualquer forma, mas Dino parecia ter totalmente o domínio da situação, o que o surpreendeu. _Ele é rápido. À primeira vista o Haneuma parece apenas mais um idiota, mas ele sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. _

As vozes tornaram-se baixas demais para os seus ouvidos e os sussurros foram acompanhados pela aproximação de Dino, até que ambos ficassem frente a frente. O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco e por um instante ele esqueceu-se do motivo que o levara até ali. O italiano ergueu uma das mãos, tocando o rosto de Hibari com uma estranha gentileza e deixando escapar um baixo gracejo que acompanhou um meio sorriso. _Perto... muito... perto._

Gokudera acordou de seu estupor com o alto e oco som que a mala fez ao cair ao chão.

O entorno tornou-se presente e sua mente voltou a pensar ao se dar conta de que um erro idiota tinha dedurado sua presença. Não houve tempo para raciocínios profundos ou planos mirabolantes. Sua mão agarrou rapidamente a mala, no entanto, assim que voltou a erguer o rosto, uma gigantesca sombra estava sobre ele, empunhando um mortal par de tonfas. Era o fim.

"Não, Kyouya!"

Uma grande e pesada mão o empurrou para trás e ele sentiu a parede de concreto em suas costas ao cair sentado. Dino estava à sua frente, o chicote em mãos e evitando o certeiro golpe de Hibari. _Ele é rápido..._ O moreno o olhava com os olhos pequeninos e maldosos e dali o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu sua sede por sangue.

"Saia da frente, Cavallone, ou eu vou morder os dois até a morte!"

"Ninguém vai ser mordido até a morte!" O louro não parecia bravo, somente energético. "Abaixe os tonfas e vamos conversar."

"Não há conversas. O herbívoro invadiu o meu território e merece ser punido."

"O colégio não é mais seu território. Você já é um aluno formado, Kyouya!"

"Tolo, essa cidade é meu território," Hibari colocou mais força no golpe e Dino recuou um passo para trás, "não, todo o Japão me pertence!"

Uma baixa risada escapou pelos lábios do italiano e então seu chicote negro dançou. A luz que vinha do quarto andar era suficiente para iluminar parcialmente aquela área, então foi fácil ver a belíssima dança e a maneira como ele enrolou-se nos tonfas, juntando-os e puxando-os das mãos de seu dono. O Guardião da Nuvem tentou empurrá-lo, contudo, não havia mais para onde correr, pois, no instante em que os tonfas tocaram o chão, o chicote já prendia seus braços e o impossibilitava de mover-se, restringindo-o como um cachorro raivoso.

"Certo, agora vamos conversar."

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer." Hibari tentava livrar-se do chicote.

"Gokudera," Dino ignorou seu arredio pupilo e seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam naquela semi escuridão, "é verdade que você não tem para onde ir?"

"S-Sim..." As palavras soaram trêmulas e ele endireitou-se rapidamente, erguendo-se e recuperando sua dignidade. "Como você sabe?"

"Eu sei tudo o que acontece nessa cidade, herbívoro." O Guardião da Nuvem apertou ainda mais os olhos, "eu sabia que você correria para cá com o rabo entre as pernas."

Gokudera gostaria de rebater aquela implicação, mas não conseguiu. Ele realmente estava sem um teto para passar a noite e o colégio Namimori foi facilmente sua primeira opção. _Eu já deveria ter imaginado que Hibari descobriria. Eu fui descuidado. A_ ideia de que alguém descobrira seu plano antes que ele pudesse surtir efeito o deixou enfurecido. _Fosse uma situação real eu poderia colocar a vida do Juudaime em risco. _

A frustração fez seu rosto tornar-se quente e as malas foram pousadas ao chão. Sim, ele era uma pessoa orgulhosa e teimosa, que dificilmente daria o braço a torcer, entretanto, haveria algum meio de sair daquela situação sem precisar ajoelhar e implorar para passar a noite no colégio?

"Gokudera..." A voz de Dino pareceu acordá-lo. Havia um embaraçoso meio sorriso em seus lábios. "Não há necessidade de você se rebaixar, eu cuidarei disso."

"Você?" Ambos os Guardiões falaram em uníssono.

"Meus homens estão hospedados em um hotel no centro da cidade. Se desejar, eu posso fazer uma ligação e você poderá passar os dias que precisar em um confortável quarto." A proposta fez borboletas rodopiarem em seu estômago, mas alguma coisa em seu peito dizia que aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Havia mais. "Ou você pode falar com seu Chefe. É função dele zelar pelo bem-estar da Família e certamente será um pouco triste se ele souber através de outra pessoa sobre o seu infortúnio."

O conselho estava mascarado debaixo daquelas camadas de gentileza. O Guardião da Tempestade não duvidava que o louro estivesse falando sério ao oferecer-lhe um quarto, mas foi fácil entender a verdade por trás das palavras. _Eu sou realmente estúpido. Na maioria das vezes esqueço que o Haneuma é Chefe de uma poderosa Família. _

As mãos voltaram a segurar as duas malas e ele projetou-se à frente, fazendo uma polida reverência antes de dar as costas. Hibari resmungou e sua voz foi ouvida até que o primeiro lance de escadas desaparecesse. Gokudera saiu do prédio e seguiu até a parte de trás para refazer o caminho que o levara até ali, sentindo um misto de frustração e derrota. _Eu sinto muito, Juudaime. Eu sinto muito por ser quase tão idiota quanto os demais Guardiões!_

**x**

O silêncio era tão pesado que até mesmo respirar tornou-se uma tarefa difícil. Suas pernas já estavam dormentes devido à posição, e seus olhos fitavam a mesma parte do tapete como se ali houvesse a resposta para todos os seus problemas. A pessoa do outro lado da mesinha parecia ainda mais desconfortável, mexendo-se vez ou outra e tão impossibilitado de se comunicar quanto ele mesmo.

"E-Eu realmente não vejo problemas em te hospedar por esses dias, Gokudera-kun." A trêmula voz de Tsuna soou como música aos seus ouvidos.

"Eu agradeço a sua generosidade, Juudaime, mas ficarei satisfeito em importuná-lo apenas por esta noite." Seus olhos finalmente se ergueram. Eles estavam decididos. "Amanhã eu prometo que encontrarei outro lugar para ir."

"Mas é perigoso, e-e aqui você ficaria mais à vontade..."

_Esse é o problema._ O rapaz de cabelos prateados havia aparecido à porta do Décimo pouco antes da hora do jantar. O caminho do colégio àquela conhecida residência não era longo, porém, era uma história diferente quando se carregava duas pesadas malas. Tsuna o recebeu com surpresa e o incidente foi relatado em poucos segundos ainda na soleira. _O Juudaime me olhou um momento e esboçou um caloroso meio sorriso. Segundos depois eu estava sentado na mesa de jantar saboreando uma deliciosa torta de carne preparada por Nana._

As explicações aconteceram depois da sobremesa e na presença de Reborn. Se na versão Arcobaleno o terrível Tutor já o intimidava, era simplesmente impossível descrever a sensação de ter a versão adulta e assassina sentada na cama e olhando-o enquanto limpava um de seus revólveres. Tsuna insistia em tê-lo como companhia até que as reformas no apartamento terminassem, no entanto, o Guardião da Tempestade estava decidido a partir na manhã seguinte. Sua função ali era somente comunicar ao Chefe o que acontecera. O problema continuava sendo seu e ele seria o único a resolvê-lo.

"Gokudera está certo, Tsuna." A voz grossa de Reborn calou os dois amigos, que se viraram para encará-lo.

_Os mesmos olhos._ Ele engoliu seco ao lembrar-se dos olhos cor de mel que o fitaram na escadaria do colégio Namimori. Tanto Dino quanto Reborn estavam nesse mundo há mais tempo do que ele e certamente suas experiências naquele ramo da vida os ensinaram a não amolecer diante das dificuldades, independente de quais fossem. Como Braço Direito do Décimo Chefe da Família Vongola, Gokudera carregava em suas costas a responsabilidade de amparar Tsuna no que fosse preciso e se ele não possuísse a capacidade de lidar com aquele problema como poderia triunfar perante os inimigos?

Com um teto certo para protegê-lo naquela noite, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu-se muito mais confiante e acreditava que no dia seguinte seria capaz de encontrar uma casa provisória. Ele estava certo de que não iria ao colégio, contudo, preferiu omitir tal informação. _Eu buscarei algumas imobiliárias e alugarei um apartamento pequeno para passar essas duas semanas. Eu não tenho muitas faltas e estou em dia com a matéria, então acredito que minha ausência no colégio não vá causar transtornos._

Tsuna não parecia tão calmo e seu incômodo em ver o melhor amigo em uma situação difícil era quase palpável. Todavia, nenhum deles voltou a tocar no assunto e a noite encerrou-se após um longo banho. Um futon foi colocado ao lado da cama do Décimo e o Guardião da Tempestade agradeceu incansavelmente a Nana pela hospitalidade.

O boa noite trocado entre os amigos foi baixo e, ainda que houvesse se virado, ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir devido à preocupação com seu destino e no que faria caso o plano da imobiliária fracassasse. Entretanto, sua mente estava ocupada com _outros_ assuntos, pois, todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, ele recordava-se da cena da escadaria, tudo o que havia visto e ouvido e, principalmente, do momento em que os lábios de Dino tocaram os de Hibari.

**x**

O primeiro "não" não foi capaz de abater seu espírito. O segundo o fez sentir-se um pouco menos animado. O terceiro o deixou parcialmente irritado e a partir da quarta negativa Gokudera teve certeza de que estava com sérios problemas. Havia apartamentos para serem alugados, porém, nenhum deles por um preço acessível ou para um menor de idade. Em dois locais ele achou ter visto a casa provisória perfeita, mas os "todavias" e os "entretantos" acabaram murchando aquele doce sonho de um novo teto pelas próximas semanas.

A pior parte não ficava por conta das negativas. Tsuna mostrou-se extremamente otimista e, ao deixar a casa do Décimo naquela manhã, ele sentiu-se revigorado e pronto para qualquer empecilho que a vida pudesse lhe oferecer. A realidade, no entanto, era diferente e quando o final do dia chegou e ele se deu conta de que precisaria retornar e contar ao Chefe o que aconteceu, o gosto em seus lábios era qualquer coisa menos doce.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados viu-se na mesma praça da noite anterior, sentando-se no mesmo balanço e brincando com o cigarro em seus lábios. Aquele havia sido um dia frio, contudo, somente com o pôr do sol foi possível sentir os efeitos reais daquele final de outono. A paisagem era praticamente marrom, com um ou outro jardim que tentava sobreviver às mudanças climáticas. Desde que saíra da casa do pai sua vida foi uma série de mudanças e ele jamais achou que um dia encontraria um lugar para chamar de seu. O apartamento em que vivia há anos não era exatamente o que poderia ser considerado um "lar", mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre Namimori. Aquela havia se tornado a sua cidade, local onde estava seu precioso Chefe e os poucos amigos.

_Amigos..._ Os olhos verdes piscaram longamente e a figura de um certo idiota viciado em baseball apareceu em sua mente. O Guardião da Tempestade esteve ocupado o dia inteiro e não teve tempo de esboçar nenhum pensamento a Yamamoto. _O Juudaime disse que ficaria em casa e passaria o dia olhando anúncios. Ele deve ter avisado que não iríamos ao colégio._

A lembrança da noite anterior o fez engolir seco. Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele vira um beijo entre pessoas do mesmo sexo e se a realidade já não fosse chocante o bastante, saber que um dos envolvidos era o temido Guardião da Nuvem tornava tudo infinitamente pior. Em sua mente era difícil imaginar Hibari tendo qualquer relacionamento amoroso, ainda mais com o Chefe da Família Cavallone. _Não tão surpreendente..._ Gokudera abaixou os olhos e não percebeu que suas mãos apertaram a corrente de ferro que prendia o balanço. _Haneuma é provavelmente a única pessoa no mundo capaz de aturá-lo. Se eu pensar desse modo, gênero realmente importa?_

Por um instante ele nada fez além de admirar a areia que cercava aquela área. Suas bochechas tornaram-se rubras aos poucos e suas pernas o colocaram de pé em uma velocidade absurda. Um novo cigarro foi acesso por mãos trêmulas e o rapaz de cabelos prateados afastou-se do parque com passos largos e pesados. Seu coração batia rápido e era preciso afastar aquela curiosa ideia de sua mente. _Eu preciso me focar na busca por um teto! O Juudaime é a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas não posso me impor dessa forma._

O frio tocava-lhe o rosto como as mãos de um inimigo, e ele agradeceu mentalmente por estar naquele final de outono ou seria constrangedor saber que as pessoas que transitavam pela rua poderiam ver seu rosto corado, como se descobrissem o que se passava por sua mente. Já que, por um breve momento, o Guardião da Tempestade perguntou a si mesmo se haveria alguém para ele nessa vida; alguém que o suportasse e não se importasse com suas neuroses e que risse de seus ataques teimosos. E se essa pessoa fosse também um garoto... _conhecido_.

Tsuna o recepcionou com um largo e caloroso sorriso, convencendo-o a entrar o quanto antes, tomar um banho quente e retirar as roupas geladas. Ele engoliu seco, sentindo-se péssimo por receber tanta atenção e retornar sem nenhuma notícia positiva. Seu orgulho atingiu o ponto mais baixo ao adentrar ao quarto e seus joelhos cederam, encontrando o chão de madeira. O corpo inclinou-se à frente e Gokudera desculpou-se em voz alta por não ter conseguido encontrar um local para passar a noite. O amigo, entretanto, riu baixo e pediu que ele se levantasse, afirmando que imaginou que tal coisa aconteceria e que não se importava de tê-lo como companhia por mais uma noite, ou as semanas que estavam por vir.

"De qualquer forma, Gokudera-kun, eu acho que precisamos de ajuda."

A tal ajuda chegou assim que seu nome foi mencionado.

A campainha ressoou alta e o rapaz de cabelos prateados engoliu seco, endireitando-se ao lado da mesinha de centro. Do quarto eles não conseguiam ouvir o que acontecia no andar de baixo, mas foram totalmente audíveis as três batidas na porta de madeira. Seu coração passou a bater em um ritmo menos calmo e, quando Tsuna levantou-se para abrir a porta, parte dele desejou não ter retornado.

Ele não queria que aquela pessoa soubesse de seu problema. Era embaraçoso e totalmente humilhante imaginar-se sendo julgado por aqueles sempre preocupados olhos castanhos, além de que tinha certeza de que receberia uma gentileza exagerada e que só serviria para irritá-lo.

"Ah! Yamamoto!" Tsuna parecia animado.

"H-Hey," o moreno coçou a nuca, entrando devagar e correndo os olhos pelo cômodo "eu estava preocupado, então vim fazer uma visita..." A expressão mudou em poucos segundos e quando Yamamoto finalmente encarou-o a seriedade estampada em sua face não condizia com sua personalidade. "O que houve?" Ele parecia surpreso. "Você já está indo embora?"

"Embora?" Gokudera juntou as sobrancelhas "Do que diabos você está falando?"

"Suas malas..."

"Sobre isso..." O Décimo mostrou-se presente e sentou-se do outro lado da mesinha. "Algo aconteceu..."

"Juudaime, você não precisa dizer nada para esse idiota." Ele tentou argumentar, ainda que soubesse que seria em vão.

"Eu quero saber, Gokudera." O Guardião da Chuva soou sério, ajoelhando-se em frente a ele.

Tsuna olhou de um amigo para o outro, visivelmente desconfortável.

"Ele talvez possa nos ajudar, Gokudera, d-digo, _te_ ajudar! Nós precisamos de toda a ajuda que pudermos encontrar." O Décimo exibiu um meio sorriso. "Houve um vazamento no prédio de Gokudera e o encanamento estourou. Alguns apartamentos foram inundados, incluindo o de Gokudera-kun. Ele não tem para onde ir."

O Guardião da Tempestade abaixou os olhos, impossibilitado de mantê-los em linha reta.

Não houve comentário e o silêncio tornou-se muito pior do que o pseudo-otimismo. Intimamente, ele queria que o idiota viciado em baseball começasse com sua gentileza para poder ameaçá-lo e expulsá-lo, livrando-se do desconforto de ansiar por sua reação. Ao seu lado, Tsuna parecia incrivelmente relaxado e aguardava uma resposta com um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

"Entendo," Yamamoto quebrou o silêncio.

"Gokudera-kun passou o dia procurando um lugar provisório, mas é muito difícil. Nós ainda estamos no ensino médio e o mundo dos adultos é um pouco complexo."

"Hm..." O moreno umedeceu os lábios. "A caminhada até aqui me deixou com um pouco de sede. Eu poderia pedir um copo d' água, Tsuna?"

O Décimo o encarou e ficou em pé no instante seguinte, avisando que traria refrescos e que os amigos deveriam esperar. Aquela cena irritou Gokudera, que soltou um _tsk_ antes de finalmente erguer o rosto e encarar sua única companhia.

"Tirar o Juudaime de seu próprio quarto. O que você tem na cabeça, idiota?"

"É verdade? Você não tem para onde ir, Gokudera?"

"Seu mald—"

"Por favor, responda."

A resposta atravessada ficou presa em sua garganta, uma mistura de desgosto e humilhação.

"Sim, eu não tenho para onde ir, satisfeito? Isso não é problema seu, então pare de se intrometer onde não deve."

"Eu posso ajudar," Yamamoto pareceu ignorar todas as respostas ríspidas e nem um pouco educadas, "você pode morar comigo... durante essas semanas."

A cena na escadaria do colégio Namimori retornou à sua mente e foi impossível permanecer indiferente. Porém, antes que pudesse recusar aquela proposta absurda seu interlocutor foi mais rápido.

"Moramos somente eu e meu pai. A casa tem dois dormitórios, mas meu quarto é grande o suficiente para comportar um futon. Nós frequentamos o mesmo colégio, portanto, saímos nos mesmos horários." O Guardião da Chuva não gaguejou ou piscou. "E se o problema forem as despesas, você poderá trabalhar alguns dias no restaurante. Meu pai agradecerá a ajuda extra."

_Ele pensou em tudo. Todos os meus contras foram rebatidos._ Gokudera mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se derrotado. _O idiota acabou de ouvir sobre meu problema e já bolou um plano. _Ele tentou manter a expressão branca, no entanto, foi impossível. Aquela ideia passou por sua mente quando Tsuna mencionou que contaria a Yamamoto sobre o ocorrido. Conhecendo o idiota, o rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha certeza de que o moreno acabaria sugerindo sua própria casa e, verdade fosse dita, aquele não era um negócio ruim. Ele poderia trabalhar para pagar sua estadia e não se sentiria um completo parasita, o que não aconteceria se ele permanecesse com Tsuna. Contudo...

"Eu espero que considere minha proposta, porque eu falo como um amigo preocupado." O Guardião da Chuva calou-se, como se escolhesse as palavras. "Se o que está te impedindo de aceitar minha ajuda é o que aconteceu no terraço naquele dia, por favor, esqueça. Já faz meses e eu mal me lembro das coisas que te disse. Tudo mudou e eu ofereço minha casa sem esperar nada em troca."

Gokudera sentiu seu estômago dar voltas. Durante todos esses meses ele temeu que aquele final de tarde fosse novamente mencionado, mas a sensação foi bem diferente do imaginado. _Então ele já esqueceu, hm?_ O Guardião da Tempestade coçou a nuca, percebendo que aquela era sua chance de parar de incomodar Tsuna, além de poder se virar sem precisar depender totalmente de outras pessoas. _E ele disse que aquele dia não significa mais nada, então não há problema._

"Seu pai, ele não se importaria com isso?"

"Não. Na verdade, ele ficaria feliz em recebê-lo, mas se quiser posso telefonar e pedir permissão."

A resposta foi um simples gesto com a mão, que coincidiu com a chegada de Tsuna.

O moreno pediu licença, retirando o telefone celular do bolso e saindo, mas não sem antes pegar seu copo de refresco. O Décimo pousou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de centro, sentando-se um pouco tímido e desculpando-se por ter tomado uma decisão que não envolvia sua vida.

"Você sabe que eu te receberia de braços abertos, porém, não vou insistir que fique, Gokudera-kun." O sorriso parecia um raio de sol, iluminando as nuvens de seu coração e fazendo-o sentir-se melhor apesar da situação. "Mas eu mentiria se dissesse que não ficarei muito mais tranquilo sabendo que você estará com Yamamoto. Nós somos amigos, hm? Amigos se ajudam em momentos como esse."

_Você é muito gentil, Juudaime! Esse mundo não te merece!_ Gokudera deu um gole em seu refresco, sem saber o que deveria dizer. Parte dele ainda estava relutante em aceitar a ajuda de Yamamoto, pois isso o tornaria automaticamente em dívida com aquela pessoa. Por outro lado, ele não ousaria importunar o Décimo Vongola por mais uma noite, ainda que seu Chefe afirmasse que sua presença ali não seria um incômodo.

O Guardião da Chuva retornou após a curta ligação e não pareceu tímido ao anunciar que o pai não se importava e que já estava esperando seu hóspede naquela mesma noite. Gokudera brincou com o restante de suco ao fundo do copo de vidro antes de bebê-lo, virando o rosto na direção de Tsuna e oferecendo um discreto meio sorriso.

"Obrigado pela ajuda, Juudaime." O agradecimento foi seguido por uma polida reverência quando suas mãos e testa tocaram o piso de madeira. "Hoje eu não sou digno de ser considerado seu Braço Direito, mas prometo que darei o meu melhor e um dia me tornarei um homem capaz de caminhar com minhas próprias pernas."

"O-Obrigado, Gokudera-kun."

Ele levantou-se e foi inevitável não encarar Yamamoto, que pareceu um pouco nervoso ao sentir-se observado. O rapaz de cabelos prateados juntou as mãos ao lado do corpo e pendeu um pouco o dorso à frente, agradecendo pela hospitalidade e avisando que a partir daquele momento ele estaria em seus cuidados. O moreno riu, afirmando que não era preciso tanta cerimônia e prontificando-se a ajudá-lo com as malas.

A última coisa que o Guardião da Tempestade viu ao deixar a casa do Décimo foi o acolhedor sorriso de seu Chefe, que o fez ter esperança de que aquele período difícil passaria em um piscar de olhos.

Gokudera, entretanto, não fazia ideia de que aquelas semanas mudariam sua vida para sempre.

_Continua..._


	5. Capitulo 05

**Capítulo 5**

"A sopa está pronta," ele desligou o botão do fogão e seu corpo deslizou até o armário do lado da geladeira, pegando as tigelas e saindo da cozinha após enchê-las com a sopa miso. A mesa estava parcialmente arrumada, esperando somente os pratos serem postos.

"Mais cinco minutos." O comentário soou alto do cômodo ao lado. "Você pegou os hashis?"

"Sim~"

Yamamoto espreguiçou-se antes de voltar à cozinha, esperando ser útil de alguma maneira.

Gokudera estava em frente ao fogão, virando as omeletes e parecendo incrivelmente concentrado em tal tarefa. Os cabelos prateados estavam presos em um discreto rabo de cavalo e em sua cintura havia um avental negro que tornava difícil que seu uniforme fosse manchado. Os olhos castanhos se encheram com a visão e seus lábios formaram um tolo meio sorriso. Ele havia se acostumado àquela cena, mas não se cansava de sentir-se afortunado por ter a chance de poder vê-la todas as manhãs.

Há uma semana o Guardião da Tempestade chegou à sua casa, porém, a sensação era que ambos coabitavam há anos. Inicialmente, Gokudera mostrou-se tímido e um pouco contrariado. O caminho da casa de Tsuna foi feito em silêncio e sua companhia só abriu a boca ao parar em frente a Tsuyoshi, na entrada do restaurante. O pai riu ao ouvir a polidez com que era tratado e bateu várias vezes nos ombros do rapaz, afirmando que era um prazer tê-lo e que ele poderia permanecer pelo tempo que quisesse. _Gokudera corou e disse que trabalharia para merecer aquele teto, mas tudo o que meu pai fez foi rir._

A casa dos Yamamoto não era grande, o suficiente para comportá-los adequadamente. O restaurante ficava na parte de baixo e em cima existiam os demais cômodos. O rapaz de cabelos prateados dividiria o mesmo quarto que o moreno e já havia sido colocado um futon ao lado da cama, além de roupa de cama e cobertores extras. As malas foram deixadas em um canto próximo à escrivaninha, no entanto, ele declinou a sugestão de arrumar suas roupas em uma parte vazia do guarda-roupa.

A adaptação levou mais tempo do que o Guardião da Chuva esperava, ainda que ele tentasse ao máximo fazê-lo sentir-se em casa. Gokudera nunca foi uma pessoa de muitas palavras, contudo, nos dois primeiros dias, que coincidiram com o final de semana, ele só abriu a boca para atender aos clientes no restaurante. _Ele fez questão de acordar cedo no sábado e até ajudou na limpeza._ Embora um pouco sério e sem muita paciência, os clientes pareceram gostar de ver um rosto novo entre as mesas, principalmente os mais antigos, que não perderam tempo em fazer piadinhas sobre "o novo filho de Tsuyoshi".

No meio da semana, entretanto, o Guardião da Tempestade foi o primeiro a acordar e surpreendeu a todos por ter preparado o café da manhã. Yamamoto precisou dar o melhor de si para não deixar transparecer sua felicidade por aquele gesto, visto que provar uma refeição feita por seu amor não correspondido era um de seus sonhos pessoais. As omeletes estavam deliciosas e o arroz com o tempero ideal, a ponto de ele sugerir que revezassem o preparo das refeições. A proposta foi aceita e fez com que o moreno sentisse que só precisaria de mais alguns dias para que a estranheza de seu hóspede terminasse.

Os esforços deram resultado e naquela sexta-feira eles já agiam como se não houvesse nada mais natural do que dividirem as tarefas. Gokudera trouxe os dois pratos com as omeletes, sentando-se e começando a comer após agradecer pela refeição. _Ele está com pressa e não quer deixar Tsuna esperando._ O Guardião da Chuva sorriu, acostumado ao favoritismo e sem se importar realmente com aquele tipo de coisa. Poucas palavras foram trocadas durante o café da manhã e elas envolveram a limpeza da sala depois das aulas e os treinos de baseball. _Nós voltamos juntos para casa, então na maioria das vezes Gokudera é quem me espera._

Aquele hábito começava a tornar-se rotineiro e parte dele temia apegar-se demais àquela vida, já que a estadia do amigo tinha prazo de validade. O Braço Direito havia falado com o dono do imóvel na terça-feira e soube que em duas ou três semanas seria possível retornar ao prédio. Devido ao incidente, todos os moradores foram agraciados com dois meses de aluguel e a promessa de que tal incidente não voltaria a acontecer.

Yamamoto sabia que seus sentimentos com relação ao acontecido eram conflitantes e aquilo o fazia perder o sono durante as noites, sentindo-se desmerecedor da amizade de Gokudera por desejar que ele nunca mais deixasse aquela casa. _Meu coração bate rápido todas as vezes que estamos sozinhos em meu quarto. Eu achei que houvesse superado aquele amor, mas tudo o que precisei foram alguns dias para ter certeza de que ele é a pessoa que realmente amo._

Os pratos foram lavados e secados e em minutos os dois deixavam a residência pela porta do restaurante. Tsuyoshi limpava o local com seus ajudantes, acenando alegremente aos vê-lo sair. O rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou o passo antes de virar a esquina e ele moveu-se na mesma velocidade, rindo ao vê-lo irritado com a sua pseudo-demora. Deixar Tsuna esperando estava fora de cogitação e, mesmo que soubesse que chegariam muito antes e precisariam esperar, seria tolice perder a chance de passar algum tempo na companhia daquele que se tornara tão querido em seu coração.

Os dias eram basicamente iguais quando estavam no colégio e pouca coisa realmente se sobressaia. As matérias o faziam bocejar e cochilar, sendo acordado na maioria das vezes por alguma borracha voadora ou cutucão com a régua. O Guardião da Tempestade o olhava com ira, ameaçando-o com gestos um pouco obscenos e prometendo que se ele atrasasse Tsuna as coisas ficariam complicadas. O moreno, em particular, sabia que aquela _delicadeza_ era responsável por manter suas notas nos eixos, já que as sessões de estudos iniciaram-se naquela semana. Por ser seu último ano como capitão do time de baseball, ele tinha uma grande responsabilidade não apenas com os colegas mas consigo mesmo.

Naquela tarde, todavia, não haveria grupo de estudos e ele dedicou-se por completo aos treinos. O próximo jogo oficial aconteceria em algumas semanas e havia certos movimentos e jogadas que poderiam ser melhoradas. Gokudera seria um dos responsáveis pela limpeza da sala, portanto os dois estariam livres quase ao mesmo tempo. Não havia sol quente ou clima abafado para desanimar os rapazes e o Guardião da Chuva divertiu-se durante as horas que passou correndo e rebatendo bolas. O tão esperado banho foi acompanhado por risadas e brincadeiras tolas e ele deixou o vestiário sentindo-se limpo, revigorado e... surpreso.

_Ela_ desencostou-se na parede e ambos ficaram frente a frente, encarando-se e conservando-se naquele confuso silêncio. Yamamoto juntou as sobrancelhas, coçando a nuca e pronto para perguntar quem era sua nova companhia, mas ela fora mais rápida, dando um passo à frente e fazendo uma polida reverência que foi acompanhada por um pedido para uma caminhada. Ele pensou em consultar o relógio em seu pulso, porém, achou que seria muita indelicadeza de sua parte. A resposta foi sorridente e positiva e ele sugeriu que dessem a volta pelo ginásio.

O moreno nunca foi realmente popular, pelo menos em sua opinião.

Seu jeito e personalidade atraíam as pessoas, no entanto, havia no colégio garotos que possuíam uma verdadeira legião de fãs. _Não somente garotos. A passagem de Dino como professor foi um verdadeiro furacão. Eu quase pude ver os corações pelos corredores._ Ele, por sua vez, acostumou-se com a atenção que recebia e já colecionava algumas declarações, apesar de somente uma delas ter sido aceita. Os motivos não foram os mais honestos e o Guardião da Chuva não se orgulhava de tê-la aceitado unicamente para ter certeza de seus sentimentos. O tal do namoro durou um mês, e o mais longe que chegaram foi um longo beijo de despedida ao anunciar que gostaria de terminar o relacionamento.

Sua história amorosa aconteceu no primeiro ano do ensino médio e desde então não houve ninguém em sua mente e coração além do amigo. Como todo rapaz de quase dezoito anos, Yamamoto não negaria que sentia falta de contato com outro ser humano, contudo, não era de sua índole se envolver superficialmente com alguém apenas para alívio físico. Seus momentos íntimos aconteciam, fosse no banho ou antes de dormir, mas não envolviam corações partidos e substituições. _Nenhuma garota merece estar com alguém pela metade. Se for para me envolver que seja por inteiro._

Eles caminharam até o limiar entre o ginásio e a terceira entrada do colégio. Havia algumas árvores espalhadas e o som das folhas fazia barulho ao serem carregadas pelo vento. Algumas vozes e risadas eram ouvidas ao longe e foi naquele local que a garota pediu que parassem, questionando se ele havia recebido sua carta.

Por um momento o moreno permaneceu quieto, tentando se lembrar de tal acontecimento. O envelope rosado surgiu em algum canto de sua mente, colocado dentro do armário e em cima de seus sapatos. _O envelope que Gokudera pegou do chão. _Seu conteúdo fora descoberto ainda naquela noite, enquanto ele se preparava para arrumar a cama para dormir. Ali havia algumas linhas cheias de belos sentimentos que infelizmente não poderiam ser retribuídos. _E isso foi há semanas..._

"Eu sinto muito," o Guardião da Chuva deu a única resposta que poderia. Qualquer coisa além daquelas três palavras seria uma mentira.

"Existe alguma chance de eu te fazer mudar de ideia?" A garota não parecia tímida ou reprimida. Ela vestia o habitual uniforme do colégio, entretanto, o laço estava arrumado como uma gravata mal ajeitada e suas mãos estavam dentro da jaqueta. Seus cabelos eram curtos e a franja estava presa em uma presilha.

"Eu temo que não." Yamamoto riu com aquela ousadia. Ele estava acostumado às confissões baixas e envergonhadas. "Eu gosto de alguém."

"Entendo... Na verdade, eu não entendo, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer." A contrarresposta soou divertida e arrancou uma gargalhada. "Eu não posso te forçar a sair comigo, mas precisava ouvir diretamente que não tenho chance."

_Eu gosto dela, é engraçada._ A despedida foi um aceno e cada um seguiu seu caminho. O moreno então consultou seu relógio, apressando-se por ter passado da hora marcada. Ele e o rapaz de cabelos prateados se encontravam na entrada do colégio pontualmente às 17h e seguiam juntos para casa. Tsuna passou a voltar com Kyoko e Chrome, e seu hóspede não gostava de voltar sozinho para um local diferente de seu apartamento.

O Guardião da Tempestade terminava de apagar seu cigarro quando Yamamoto apareceu. Ele desencostou-se do muro e começou a andar, perguntando o que deveriam fazer aquela noite para o jantar. A ajuda no restaurante se limitava aos finais de semana e durante o restante dos dias eles mesmos preparavam as refeições. _Hoje é meu dia de fazer o jantar. Hm... o que devo preparar? _Ele pediu sugestões e sua companhia ponderou um pouco antes de sugerir omurice.

"De novo?" O Guardião da Chuva juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele não se importava em comer omurice novamente, mas nas duas últimas vezes aquele fora o prato preparado.

"Se você não quer sugestões então não pergunte, idiota."

"Eu não acho ruim," ele riu, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, "mas parece que você _realmente_ gostou do meu omurice, Gokudera~"

"Você é um idiota!"

Gokudera passou a andar com mais pressa e o moreno preferiu não provocá-lo, especialmente ao notar suas bochechas coradas. _Eu sei que tenho mais uma ou duas semanas, mas é um pouco triste saber que um dia terei de dizer adeus a essa vida e a esses momentos. _Não houve muita conversa no caminho de volta, e eles chegaram ao destino quando o sol se punha. O restaurante já estava aberto, desse modo, ambos adentraram pela entrada lateral, indo direto ao segundo andar. O responsável pelo jantar sempre era o primeiro a tomar banho, porém, ele passou a vez ao afirmar que havia se banhado no vestiário.

O arroz foi colocado na máquina e o Guardião da Chuva trocou-se tranquilamente. O omurice era de fácil preparo e ele teria tempo suficiente para arrumar suas coisas. O amigo apareceu na cozinha somente para avisar que havia deixado o banho e seguiu diretamente para o quarto. Yamamoto, por um breve instante achou-o demasiado sério e polido, no entanto, acreditou estar consciente demais de sua presença. Dividindo o mesmo teto, era impossível não perder-se em certas fantasias cotidianas, embora soubesse que seria o único machucado quando aquelas semanas terminassem e Gokudera retornasse à antiga morada.

O jantar foi servido após trinta minutos. O rapaz de cabelos prateados parecia cansado ao sentar-se, colocando a franja atrás da orelha antes de comer e não criando nenhuma oportunidade para diálogo. As desconfianças do moreno tornaram-se reais no decorrer da refeição, e nos minutos finais ele se dedicou a um breve flashback mental a procura de alguma palavra ou atitude que pudesse tê-lo chateado ou ofendido. A busca não lhe rendeu nada além de curiosidade, contudo, sua chance de questioná-lo nunca aconteceu. O Guardião da Tempestade levantou-se, avisando que cuidaria da louça e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra e deixando-o sozinho com o restante de seu suco e pensamentos.

Yamamoto sempre fazia as tarefas escolares depois do jantar, e não mudou aquele hábito mesmo preocupado com a mudança repentina em Gokudera. Ao contrário dele, o amigo já havia feito grande parte dos exercícios e permaneceu sentado na mesinha de centro somente o tempo necessário para terminar de conferir seus resultados. O relógio marcou pouco mais de 21h quando dois leves toques soaram à porta, acompanhados pelo risonho rosto de Tsuyoshi.

"Eu fechei o restaurante e estou de saída. Tranque bem as janelas, Takeshi."

"Certo," ele sorriu largamente, "divirta-se, pai."

A resposta foi um animado aceno e o Chefe da família voltou a fechar a porta, ainda que seus passos fossem audíveis pelo chão de madeira. Uma vez por mês, pelo menos, Tsuyoshi saia para encontrar alguns velhos amigos. Esses encontros eram feitos em uma das residências e da última vez foi responsabilidade dos Yamamoto receber o grupo. O moreno, em especial, apreciava aquelas ocasiões, pois adorava ouvi-los conversar. Havia uma espécie de sabedoria mística em escutar pessoas que viveram muito mais do que ele e que continuavam próximas apesar dos pesares. E, sempre que via o pai e os amigos, era impossível não pensar se um dia ele também viveria para ter os amigos por perto.

Gokudera havia se levantado há algum tempo e se deitado na cama enquanto folheava uma revista sobre música. O Guardião da Chuva tentava não distrair-se, imaginando se conseguiria dormir naquela noite. _A primeira vez que ele fez isso eu passei basicamente a noite em claro. O travesseiro tinha o cheiro de Gokudera e eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. _Ele não se orgulhava de ter saído do quarto às pressas no meio da madrugada para alguns minutos íntimos no banheiro. O peso em sua consciência assolou-o no dia seguinte e ele mal conseguiu encará-lo.

Era por volta de 22h quando Yamamoto espreguiçou-se, fechando o caderno e sentindo-se cansado. Ele não tinha certeza de que acertara os exercícios e sabia que precisaria implorar para que o rapaz de cabelos prateados desse uma olhada em suas respostas, mas sua mente já não funcionava a todo vapor e seu corpo pedia um merecido descanso. O amigo havia colocado o futon ao lado da cama e trocara a revista por um catálogo sobre fogos de artifício. O moreno avisou que iria escovar os dentes e fechar a janela da sala, parando antes de abrir a porta ao perceber que sua companhia havia se sentado. Seu corpo virou-se por instinto, como se sentisse que aquela era a coisa certa a fazer.

"Gokudera, você está bem?" A pergunta soou natural. Enquanto estudava ele esqueceu-se dos olhos sérios durante o jantar, mas a questão deixou seus lábios sem um segundo pensamento.

"Eu estou bem, na verdade, ótimo." Havia uma estranha ironia naquelas palavras. "Se eu soubesse disso antes teria evitado muitas dores de cabeça."

"O que você sabe?" Yamamoto não compreendia.

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu o rosto e em seus olhos verdes havia desafio. Seu pé apoiou-se no colchão e ele levantou-se, indo esticar os cobertores.

"Você estava mentindo, não? Naquele dia, no terraço, aquelas palavras não foram assim tão sérias. Você só queria alguém para passar o tempo."

O moreno sentiu as sobrancelhas se tornarem juntas e tensas. A mão que estava na porta esticou-se e ele não notou que segurara o braço de sua companhia, puxando-a próxima o suficiente para que fosse ouvido.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você. Você gostar de mim não passou de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, não é?"

"Por que você está me lembrando disso?" Seu coração bateu rápido ao recordar-se da rejeição. As noites mal dormidas, as lágrimas derrubadas em seu travesseiro e a tristeza que o abateu retornaram como um desagradável arrepio.

"Eu te vi hoje com aquela garota da sala B." Gokudera desvencilhou-se do braço com força, dando um passo desajeitado para trás. "Foi ela que te enviou aquela carta naquele dia. Uma garota bonita."

"E-Eu não sei..." Ele sentiu-se mal ao ouvir aquilo. "Como você sabe essas coisas?"

"Eu te vi sair do vestiário com a garota. Eu estava fumando por aqueles lados." O rapaz de cabelos prateados soou displicente. "Você tem sorte, Yamamoto. Se tudo o que você queria era uma namorada então missão cumprida."

"Ela não é minha namorada..."

"Eu não ficarei por muito tempo, provavelmente mais uma ou duas semanas no máximo, mas diga se eu estiver atrapalhando."

"G-Gokudera..."

"Talvez você queira trazê-la para cá. É natural trazer as namoradas para casa."

O Guardião da Tempestade continuou. Suas palavras soavam cada vez mais altas e raivosas, como se destilassem um invisível veneno. As mãos passaram a se ocupar mais uma vez com os cobertores, entretanto, ele parecia ter perdido a coordenação, pois não conseguia abri-los sem bagunçá-los. Os olhos verdes não se erguiam, encarando qualquer coisa que não fosse a pessoa à sua frente.

Yamamoto, por sua vez, mantinha-se imóvel, paralisado. Ele não entendia porque estava ouvindo aquelas coisas e porque o amigo o machucava daquela maneira, fazendo menções a uma garota sem nome e acusando-o de ser leviano com seus sentimentos, além de mentiroso.

O moreno poderia ser simpático, todavia, não era dado a ataques de espontaneidade. Ele poderia não ser o mais brilhante, porém, pensava antes de agir e ponderava o melhor caminho a seguir. Naquela noite racionalidade e respeito foram deixados de lado. As acusações de Gokudera começavam a irritá-lo, principalmente por ter seus sentimentos questionados daquela forma. _Eu o amei em silêncio por todos esses anos. Por favor, não aja como se o que eu sinto fosse uma paixão superficial de verão. Para mim, você vale uma vida inteira._

A mão direita voltou a erguer-se, segurando-o novamente pelo braço e puxando-o com toda a força que possuía. O rapaz de cabelos prateados nunca lhe pareceu tão leve, não conseguindo resistir e sendo puxado em sua direção. Yamamoto o segurou pelos braços, apertando-o e erguendo-o o suficiente para que as bocas se encontrassem.

E, então, pela primeira vez ele sentiu os lábios da pessoa que tanto amava.

A língua pediu passagem, invadindo a boca do Guardião da Tempestade e fazendo-o automaticamente deixar de lutar. As mãos em forma de punho, que inicialmente tentaram socá-lo, relaxaram em seu peito e a língua foi de encontro a dele, trêmula e incerta. O gosto da menta da pasta de dente omitia a nicotina e fazia-o ansiar por mais.

Contudo, sua vida não era um conto de fadas e aqueles rápidos segundos lhe custariam caro, começando pelo empurrão que Gokudera lhe deu, afastando-se às pressas e encarando-o com um misto de timidez e ira. As costas de uma das mãos passou por seus lábios, limpando-os do beijo. Yamamoto sentiu o gosto do arrependimento quando a menta começava a se dissipar, mas não teve a oportunidade de desculpar-se. O soco que lhe atingiu o rosto foi forte e certeiro.

O sangue encheu sua boca com gosto de ferro, vindo do interior de sua bochecha cortada. O quarto tornou-se quieto, um silêncio cúmplice e acusador, que servia unicamente para lembrá-lo de que ele mereceu o golpe. Seu rosto voltou à posição original, encarando-o, e foi com olhos cheios d´água que ele fitou o amigo, que tinha o rosto vermelho, mas não parecia bravo.

"Eu sinto muito Gokudera." A lágrima da vergonha escorreu-lhe pelo rosto, porém, foi rapidamente enxugada.

"Y-Yamamoto, eu..." O Braço Direito deu um passo à frente. Sua voz soava rouca e preocupada e seus olhos pareciam assustados.

"Eu realmente... _realmente_ sinto muito."

O moreno deu as costas, saindo do quarto com passos lentos e fechando a porta em seguida. As lágrimas caíram grossas e pesadas, pingando sobre o chão de madeira e fazendo-o sentir-se a pior pessoa da face da Terra.

Estava acabado. O Guardião da Chuva havia feito o que ele prometera a si mesmo que jamais faria. Ao se dar conta daqueles sentimentos, prometeu que os manteria guardados e nunca forçaria Gokudera a aceitá-los. _Eu nunca quis machucá-lo. Eu nunca quis que Gokudera me olhasse daquela forma._

O choro foi curto e Yamamoto enxugou o rosto às pressas. Ele não se permitiria aquele momento, aquele choro vitimado. O rapaz de cabelos prateados era o único com direito de se lamentar pelo ocorrido, visto que fora forçado a aceitá-lo. _O que eu fiz? Eu o obriguei a beijar outro rapaz quando ele já havia deixado claro que eu o enojava. _Arrastando-se até a sala, ele puxou o fino cobertor escuro que forrava uma das poltronas e enrolou não somente o corpo, mas sua vergonha.

Naquela noite, Yamamoto dormiu no sofá após horas de choro e pedidos mudos por perdão.

_Continua..._


	6. Capitulo 06

**Capítulo 6**

Ele leu, releu e leu novamente até se dar conta de que estava na mesma página. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em sua mão, que por sua vez utilizava o braço do sofá para manter-se naquela posição. Havia uma grossa manta sobre suas pernas, e seu figurino naquela noite consistia em um conjunto de moletom negro que deixava o verde de seus olhos em evidência. Os cabelos prateados batiam-lhe nos ombros, protegendo a nuca dos malefícios da temperatura fria. Do outro lado da janela, o céu escuro e sem estrelas denunciava que a manhã seguinte seria gelada e afastava mais uma vez qualquer esperança de calor e aconchego.

E, pela quinta vez desde que se acomodou no sofá, Gokudera suspirou.

Não foi um curto e involuntário suspiro, daqueles que passavam despercebidos. Ele sentiu o ar entrar e sair de seus pulmões, frio e cansado. O livro em suas mãos foi fechado e colocado ao lado e os olhos pousaram na tela da televisão, estudando o retângulo negro e ponderando se talvez a cura para aquela inércia não fosse um drama ou até mesmo um anime. A coragem de levantar-se e procurar o controle não foi suficiente para fazê-lo mover-se e o rapaz de cabelos prateados escorregou pelo sofá, deitando-se e enrolando-se na manta. O nariz aspirou a lã e suas bochechas se tornaram vermelhas ao lembrar-se quem normalmente a utilizava para dormir. O cheiro de Yamamoto estava em toda a casa.

O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu imóvel e não ousou fechar os olhos. _Se eu fizer isso sei que irei me arrepender. _A língua umedeceu os lábios e ele sentiu o gosto da nicotina vindo do cigarro que fora fumado há menos de vinte minutos. Aquele era seu gosto, seu cheiro, e não remetia a nenhuma lembrança desagradável. Entretanto, Gokudera sabia que depois do jantar ele iria inevitavelmente escovar os dentes e então um turbilhão de lembranças o fariam desejar um novo cigarro._ Eu até comprei uma pasta de dente com sabor de frutas, mas não adiantou._ Todas as vezes que sua língua sentia o gosto da menta era como reviver _aquela_ noite.

Aquele foi seu primeiro beijo.

Nunca, em todos aqueles seus 17 anos, ele havia tido contato tão íntimo com outro ser humano. Tendo que se virar sozinho desde que deixara a casa de seu pai, ele não teve muito tempo para pensar nesse tipo de coisa. Uma ou duas vezes alguma garota chamou sua atenção, mas não o bastante para fazê-lo aproximar-se. Para o Braço Direito, construir aquelas paredes era muito mais importante do que procurar companhia e quando a natureza pedia alguns minutos privados ele sabia muito bem como se virar sozinho.

Porém, como todo homem, Gokudera tinha suas fantasias românticas, que envolviam encontros no parque, mãos seguradas na roda gigante e um beijo tímido com gosto de algodão doce enquanto assistiriam aos fogos de artifício. _E o que eu consegui? Um beijo forçado por um idiota viciado em baseball, com gosto de pasta de dente e vindo de uma das pessoas que eu mais detesto. I-na-cre-di-tá-vel!_

A vida era cruel, no entanto, nada era mais cruel do que o modo incansável com que sua mente adorava repetir aquele momento, fosse em sonhos ou durante o dia. O que deveria ser esquecida como a pior situação de sua vida era tão constante que mesmo que quisesse seria impossível esquecer, principalmente porque, no fundo, ele não havia odiado o beijo.

A realização veio depois que a surpresa desapareceu. Quando sua mão atingiu o rosto de Yamamoto, a dor pareceu acordá-lo e trazê-lo de volta à realidade. Todavia, o instante que abriu seus olhos foi quando o moreno deixou o quarto, os ombros curvados e a visível expressão de arrependimento. Até aquele momento ele não havia levado os sentimentos do amigo a sério. Eles eram apenas... palavras. Palavras bonitas ditas no terraço do colégio e que voaram junto com a brisa que soprou naquele fim de tarde. Elas não possuíam forma ou cor ou significado.

O beijo, por outro lado, deixou claro que o Guardião da Chuva não estava brincando ao se confessar. Indiferente de quaisquer que fossem suas opiniões pessoais, a partir daquela noite seria impossível negligenciar aqueles sentimentos. Eles eram reais e pesados e foram capazes de fazê-lo esquecer-se do mundo por um breve instante. Quando os lábios se encontraram, parte dele achou que estivesse sonhando. Seu mundo tornou-se devagar, longe, como se outra pessoa vivesse aquela realidade. A persistente língua de Yamamoto invadiu sua boca e tudo passou a acontecer rápido: seus próprios lábios se moveram e seu corpo tremeu quando as línguas se encontraram. Ele nunca havia tocado outro ser humano antes, então como explicar a independência de seus movimentos? A certeza de que sua língua deveria dançar ao mesmo ritmo?

A dança acabou e não houve mais música.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados viu-se sozinho no quarto e seus joelhos cederam após alguns segundos, encontrando o futon. Por alguns minutos seus olhos se conservaram encarando o vazio, os ouvidos escutavam as incansáveis e altas batidas de seu coração enquanto as bochechas vermelhas completavam o patético conjunto. O corpo tombou para o lado e seu rosto afundou-se no travesseiro e ali permaneceu pelo resto da noite. O sono veio em algum momento, pois ele acordou na manhã seguinte com o despertador do celular. Estranho. _Eu não me lembro de tê-lo colocado para despertar. Yamamoto fez isso..._

O inevitável encontro, no dia seguinte, foi o mais evitável possível. Havia um mentiroso bilhete sobre os onigiris, avisando que sua companhia havia saído antes por causa do treino. O Guardião da Tempestade encarou o pedaço de papel, coçando o abdômen por baixo da blusa e sem se dar conta de que estava completamente descabelado. _Mentiroso, eu sei que você não tem treino hoje._ Ele amassou o bilhete e o colocou no bolso, seguindo para o banheiro e esperando que um banho quente e um delicioso café da manhã fossem suficientes para prepará-lo para o que aquele dia poderia lhe oferecer.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrou no colégio Namimori Yamamoto não compareceu à aula. A carteira ao seu lado permaneceu vazia da primeira à última aula, preocupando Tsuna e exigindo que o Braço Direito fizesse o possível para garantir a seu precioso Chefe que não havia nada de errado e que o idiota provavelmente passou o dia jogando baseball. O retorno para casa foi semelhante à ida ao colégio: a mesma insegurança e o mesmo temor do desconhecido. Ele gostaria de ter resolvido aquele problema durante o dia, mas quanto mais se aproximava da casa dos Yamamoto, menos confiante ele se sentia.

O moreno o esperava. Ele levantou-se do sofá ao vê-lo entrar e Gokudera sentiu como se todos os seus músculos houvessem travado. O Guardião da Chuva vestia o uniforme do colégio e caminhou o suficiente para que fosse ouvido, porém, mantendo distância. O olhar que seguiu o silêncio foi inquietante. Havia um estranho e pesado ar entre eles e as mudas palavras diziam muito e nada ao mesmo tempo. A tarde no terraço retornou à sua mente e foi impossível não se recordar daquelas palavras. Ele as falaria mais uma vez? A pessoa à sua frente repetiria a confissão? A ansiedade crescia em seu peito e, quando o amigo finalmente entreabriu os lábios, Gokudera tremeu.

"Eu quero me desculpar propriamente pelo que fiz ontem," a voz _realmente_ séria de Yamamoto não lembrava em nada o som que deixava sua garganta ao rir. _Nem no dia em que ele se confessou. Naquela tarde sua voz possuía uma evidente ternura que desapareceu por completo. Quem é essa pessoa? _"Foi imperdoável e não sei o que dizer para me desculpar. Eu não vou fingir que nada aconteceu, e sei que é difícil de acreditar no que direi, mas prometo que nunca mais te tocarei novamente. Eu cometi um erro e espero que o que tenha acontecido não interfira nos seus planos de continuar a viver aqui. Eu te coloquei em uma situação constrangedora e por isso eu sinto muito."

Uma polida reverência seguiu aquelas palavras e mais uma vez os olhos castanhos estavam sobre ele, vigilantes e fiscalizadores. O rapaz de cabelos prateados sabia que era sua vez de tomar a palavra, fosse para retaliar ou desculpá-lo, porém, não conseguiu. A voz havia desaparecido de sua garganta e de repente falar tornou-se a mais penosa das tarefas, restando somente menear a cabeça em positivo. O gesto pareceu ser o suficiente, pois o moreno abaixou-se e pegou a mochila que estava ao chão e deixou a sala sem oferecer sequer um segundo olhar.

E, a partir daquele momento, o primeiro beijo de Gokudera se tornaria somente mais uma lembrança... ou foi isso que ele imaginou...

Na prática, eles se beijavam todas as noites ou em todos os momentos em que ele deixava que sua mente vagasse para o infinito. Aqueles preciosos instantes em que a realidade tornava-se relativa e o mundo dentro de sua cabeça parecia muito mais interessante. Esses eram os momentos em que o Guardião da Chuva esgueirava-se por detrás das linhas de suas lembranças e aqueles rápidos segundos passavam diante de seus olhos como um _looping_ infinito, levando estranhas sensações e fazendo-o despertar de repente, olhando ao seu redor e corando com os truques que seu cérebro lhe pregava.

De um dia para o outro o idiota viciado em baseball era tudo o que ele pensava. O passar do tempo não mudou aquele fato, embora Yamamoto fizesse o possível para manter-se distante. Os dois continuavam a ir juntos ao colégio, no entanto, a caminhada era feita no mais puro silêncio. Durante as aulas o bom humor retornava e por algumas horas Gokudera esquecia-se do enorme abismo entre eles e sentia como se nada houvesse acontecido. As brincadeiras, as brigas e as discussões eram as mesmas, contudo, quando chegava o momento de se despedirem de Tsuna os olhos castanhos se abaixavam e os risonhos lábios davam lugar a uma fina e dura linha.

Em sua última semana na casa dos Yamamoto, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não o viu sorrir uma única vez.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, piscando longamente enquanto sua consciência retornava. Um distante ruído chegou aos seus ouvidos e ao sentar-se no sofá o Guardião da Tempestade se deu conta de que havia cochilado. O livro continuava ao seu lado, mas havia uma segunda manta sobre ele. Os sons tornaram-se mais audíveis e o Braço Direito levantou-se, enrolando-se à manta e caminhando enquanto arrastava-a ao chão. As luzes da cozinha estavam acessas, denunciando de onde vinha o barulho. Os pés cessaram os movimentos ao chegarem à divisa entre o corredor e a cozinha e os sonolentos olhos verdes pousaram na pessoa parada próxima a pia e que bebia um copo de leite.

A calça de moletom era azul escura e ele sabia que eram dois números maiores. Ela não combinava com nenhuma outra peça naquele momento, pois Yamamoto tinha o péssimo hábito de sair do banho sem camiseta. Não era inédito ver o amigo parcialmente despido, mas fora, sem dúvida, a primeira vez que tal cena chamou tanto sua atenção. O Guardião da Chuva era mais alto, cerca de um palmo. Sua pele era naturalmente morena clara e os anos como idiota viciado em baseball transformaram seu físico: os músculos eram bem definidos e rígidos, os ombros largos, os braços fortes e ele parecia mais velho que seus meros 17 anos.

Ao lado daquela pessoa o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia-se um garoto, pálido e magro, desinteressado em atividades físicas e sem conseguir se imaginar trocando uma boa tragada de seu cigarro por uma hora de corrida. Eles eram tão diferentes, mas tão similares. O bom humor e o mau humor, a espontaneidade e a introversão, a simpatia e a antipatia. Tsuna costumava dizer que os amigos eram duas faces de uma mesma moeda, que ele não conseguia se imaginar sem ter ambos ao seu lado.

Aquele simples comentário nunca fez sentido aos seus ouvidos até alguns dias atrás. Se, enfim, eram realmente tão semelhantes, o que aconteceria a eles dali em diante? Depois dessas semanas dividindo o mesmo teto, haveria meios de desfazer o já feito ou estariam fadados ao constrangimento eterno, cujas conversas cotidianas e esporádicas se tornariam impossíveis e os encontros nunca seriam a sós, mas mediados por uma terceira pessoa que jamais entenderia realmente a estranheza entre eles?

"Desculpe, eu te acordei?" O copo havia sido pousado sobre a pia e Yamamoto limpou a boca com as costas de uma das mãos.

"Não..." Sua voz soou baixa. Ele havia se distraído e não percebeu que sua presença fora notada. "Que horas são?"

"Quase 22h," o amigo o encarou por um instante, que foi rápido demais para ter qualquer significado.

"Eu perdi o jantar..." O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas. "Era meu dia de cozinhar."

"Meu pai trouxe alguma coisa do restaurante. Ele guardou a sua parte na geladeira."

"Eu levarei comigo."

As palavras deixaram seus lábios sem nenhuma pretensão, porém, somente ao proferi-las ele se deu conta de que eram reais. Aquela seria sua última noite naquela casa e na noite seguinte, em seu velho apartamento, não haveria ninguém para cobri-lo quando ele cochilasse no sofá, ou guardar um pouco do jantar em uma parte especial da geladeira. Em seu apartamento não havia mais ninguém.

O moreno conservou-se imóvel, mexendo no copo vazio. Aquela seria provavelmente a última chance que eles tinham para conversarem a sós. Uma oportunidade que certamente não retornaria e que poderia, não, _deveria_ ser usada para reverter um pouco o peso que aquela última semana possuiu. _Eu só preciso me desculpar e dizer que está tudo bem, que aquela noite não passou de mero mal-entendido. Ele entenderá, não...?_

A primeira semana naquela casa despertou sensações dentro dele que jamais foram sentidas. O revezamento nas tarefas da casa, as compras feitas com o Guardião da Chuva, em que um segurava a lista enquanto o outro a cesta do supermercado. Ao retornarem para casa, no final da tarde, muitas vezes ambos sentavam no sofá e assistiam alguma coisa na televisão. Por terem personalidades tão distintas, cada um absorvia o que via de um modo diferente e o que começava com um simples comentário terminava em discussões, por sua parte, e risadas por parte de Yamamoto.

Após o beijo, o Braço Direito do futuro Décimo Vongola sentia como se houvesse perdido mais do que um amigo. As tarefas ainda eram revezadas e os dois continuavam a fazer as compras juntos, mas não havia mais conversas ou comentários ou discussões. Às vezes, um deles se esquecia do acontecido e uma pequena faísca surgia, somente para se apagada no instante seguinte. A realidade era dolorosa. Ler no sofá, enrolado em uma manta, tornou-se um dos seus momentos favoritos, ainda que ele jamais admitisse que sentia falta do companheirismo de outrora e da calorosa sensação que o moreno lhe transmitia ao sentar-se ao seu lado, mesmo sem dizer uma única palavra.

Naquele curto espaço de tempo Gokudera aprendeu sobre Yamamoto muito mais do que gostaria. Intimamente ele sempre seria o idiota viciado em baseball, irritante e que sempre tinha uma resposta otimista e bem humorada para dar. Todavia, não era apenas isso. Aquela era sua essência; por baixo das aparências havia alguém dedicado ao pai e aos amigos, uma pessoa que não media esforços em ajudar o próximo e cujos sentimentos eram uma confusa mistura de inocência e seriedade. _Essa é a pessoa que o Juudaime sempre viu. A única que poderia carregar o título de Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola. _Se não fosse a confissão no terraço, ele tinha certeza de que jamais a conheceria.

"Obrigado," o rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou a manta com mais força em seus ombros, "por me abrigar nessas três semanas."

"Você não precisa agradecer, Gokudera." O moreno coçou a nuca, visivelmente constrangido. "Você teria feito o mesmo por mim."

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram lentamente e o que começou com um desconforto na boca do estômago logo se transformou em um nó em sua garganta. Como aquele garoto poderia dizer aquelas coisas depois de tudo o que acontecera entre eles? _Como ele pode ter tanta fé em mim?_ O Guardião da Chuva ofereceu um meio sorriso e aproximou-se devagar. Por um instante Gokudera prendeu a respiração, sentindo-se consciente da proximidade. A mão esquerda ergueu-se, pousando momentaneamente em seu ombro esquerdo e retirando-se quando Yamamoto se afastou.

Os passos descalços ecoavam pelo chão de madeira e pararam somente quando a porta do quarto foi aberta. O Guardião da Tempestade abaixou os olhos até fechá-los, permanecendo imóvel por alguns segundos até seguir também para o quarto. Naquela noite, nenhum deles disse mais nada e na manhã seguinte ele partiu antes que o amigo acordasse. A despedida com Tsuyoshi fez seus olhos brilharem em lágrimas e foi difícil controlá-las quando o dono do restaurante o abraçou e disse que esperava vê-lo em breve.

Gokudera perdera as contas de quantas casas havia morado naquela curta vida. Ele nunca se sentiu saudoso, visto que não tinha tempo o bastante para se apegar às quatro paredes. O rapaz de cabelos prateados havia deixado a casa do pai e por anos sua vida limitou-se unicamente a esconder seu paradeiro. Casas, apartamentos e espeluncas. Independente de sua moradia, nunca houve aquela morna sensação de pertencimento. No começo, suas noites eram passadas em claro, sentado embaixo da janela enquanto encarava a porta de entrada na espera dos homens que ele sabia que o pai enviaria. As poucas horas de sono sempre o faziam acordar de sobressalto, suando frio e temendo não estar realmente sozinho.

Por anos ele não soube o que era descanso real. As noites só se tornaram menos penosas ao deixar a Itália. Com o tempo Namimori se transformou em sua cidade e, depois de conhecer Tsuna, o Guardião da Tempestade pôde finalmente ter uma noite completa de sono. A partir daquele dia, manter-se ao lado do futuro Décimo tornou-se tão natural quanto respirar. Era seu dever zelar pelo bem-estar de seu Chefe, portanto, não era de sua alçada pedir proteção. Aquela era sua função, seu trabalho. No entanto, desde que começou a morar com Yamamoto ele experimentou uma inquietante sensação que o fazia encarar o teto do quarto durante as noites e imaginar se algum dia voltaria a senti-la.

Pela primeira Gokudera se sentiu realmente seguro.

Ele entrou no taxi e seus olhos automaticamente encararam a janela em cima do restaurante e, por um instante, achou ter sentido que alguém o observava. O momento não durou o suficiente para que pudesse verificar e o veículo afastou-se, virando a esquina e fazendo-o ter certeza de que, independente de quais caminhos sua vida tomasse, ele havia experimentado o que era sentir saudades de um lar.

**x**

A neve começou a cair na primeira semana de dezembro.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados estava sentado em uma das poltronas de seu apartamento quando notou os pequenos flocos que caíam. Alguns deles criaram uma fina camada sobre o parapeito, mas a grande maioria formaria pequenas montanhas nas calçadas. O inverno era uma de suas estações favoritas, especialmente por saber que poderia hibernar durante os finais de semana, enrolado em grossos edredons, além de comer tangerinas enquanto estivesse bem acomodado embaixo de um kotatsu.

Há uma semana ele havia retornado ao velho apartamento. As infiltrações foram arrumadas, o piso da cozinha trocado e Gokudera ganhara dois meses livres de aluguel, que serviriam para adquirir uma pólvora egípcia que ele namorava há meses. No restante, as posições dos móveis estavam iguais e parte dele sentia como se nunca houvesse deixado aquele lugar. A outra, contudo, era responsável por mantê-lo acordado até tarde da noite, virando de um lado para o outro da cama e sentindo falta do futon e da respiração ritmada vinda da pessoa sobre a cama.

Depois de deixar a casa dos Yamamoto, o Guardião da Tempestade teve bastante tempo para lembrar-se de tudo o que aconteceu naquelas três semanas. A presença do amigo tornou-se menos constante devido aos treinos e em alguns dias os dois se viam apenas durante as aulas. _Nos anos anteriores ele se esforçava para conseguir sair do treino no horário do almoço para comer conosco. Hoje ele simplesmente não aparece._ Pensar nos motivos por trás daquela mudança o enfurecia, não somente por ele, mas porque Tsuna parecia sentir falta do idiota.

Se a ausência no almoço não o incomodava _tanto_, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre a nova companhia que era vista com o moreno e começava a tornar-se motivo de falatório pelos corredores. A mesma garota que ele avistara confessando-se atrás do ginásio tornara-se companhia frequente do Guardião da Chuva. Eles eram de salas diferentes, mas estavam sempre conversando e às vezes voltavam juntos para casa. Algumas garotas da classe se aproximaram do Braço Direito, curiosas e em busca de qualquer pedaço de informação que pudesse confirmar suas desconfianças. Porém, ele nada sabia, ou melhor, não procurou saber.

A maior parte de seu tempo era passado no colégio, logo, não havia muitas oportunidades para sentir-se solitário. No entanto, as horas em seu apartamento perderam um pouco a magia e várias vezes ele pegou-se caminhando de um lado para o outro, inquieto e lembrando-se vivamente da casa dos Yamamoto, seus corredores e os sons que seus pés faziam ao tocarem o chão de madeira. Não havia sentimentos românticos ou saudade amorosa. Em seu peito habitava uma aconchegante saudade de companhia, de ter alguém para conversar e discutir. Esses sentimentos eram novos e ele não os sentiu quando vivia com o pai; e por serem inéditos, Gokudera não fazia ideia de como se comportar.

As noites eram sem dúvida as piores partes. Seus sonhos nunca pareceram tão confusos e não foram poucas as vezes em que ele acordou de sobressalto, abrindo os olhos e olhando ao seu redor somente para constatar que estava realmente sozinho. _Mas é diferente da época em que eu fugi de meu pai. Agora, eu não acordo com medo. Agora, eu me sinto sozinho... _realmente_ sozinho._

A cena da escadaria do colégio Namimori retornava com frequência, mas nem sempre se tratava de Dino e Hibari. Com o passar dos dias as faces mudaram e em uma noite o rapaz de cabelos prateados chegou a cair da cama ao se dar conta de que era ele e Yamamoto compartilhando um longo e passional beijo. A imagem o assombrou até a manhã seguinte, já que ele não ousaria fechar os olhos e correr o risco de ver-se novamente nos braços do moreno.

Havia uma grande diferença entre suas reações atuais e aquela que tivera no terraço do colégio. Quando ouviu a confissão, um turbilhão de sentimentos criou uma tempestade dentro de seu peito, fazendo-o sentir raiva, decepção e ultraje. O beijo roubado, todavia, fê-lo perceber que o Guardião da Chuva não era um mero pervertido, e que seus sentimentos eram diferentes da superficial luxúria que ele fez questão de acusá-lo. As intenções por trás daquelas emoções poderiam conter a necessidade por contato físico, mas Gokudera mentiria se afirmasse que o interesse do amigo era puramente sexual. Yamamoto realmente se importava com ele e isso o assustava.

O Guardião da Tempestade apertou a alça da mochila, dando-se conta de que estivera parado na soleira da porta de Tsuna pelos últimos cinco minutos. Seus dedos estavam gelados e apertaram a campainha de maneira desajeitada e por um tempo desnecessário. Passos apressados soaram do outro lado e um conhecido rosto abriu a porta, encarando-o com seus grandes olhos verdes e emoldurados em uma face redonda.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" A voz de Lambo soou estridente. Apesar de estar com dez anos completos, o garoto conservava a mesma personalidade inquietante. "É o cabeça de pol—"

O tapa calou-o, mas deu início à sessão de choro. O Braço Direito retirou os sapatos e adentrou, sorrindo alegremente ao ver o Décimo recebê-lo no meio da escadaria. Os dois trocaram breves cumprimentos e Gokudera seguiu ao lado do Chefe e amigo, receoso em fazer a próxima pergunta. Por sorte, Tsuna poupou-lhe o trabalho.

"Yamamoto já está aqui. Ele não foi ao treino hoje!"

_Eu sei._ O rapaz de cabelos prateados umedeceu os lábios antes de entrar no quarto, lançando um casual e despreocupado olhar na direção daquele sentado ao redor da mesinha. Yamamoto acenou ao vê-lo, agradecendo pelo "cérebro" do grupo ter chegado e afirmando que ele e Tsuna haviam tentado estudar, porém, faltava _alguma_ coisa. _As respostas certas, você quer dizer!_

"Eu vim ajudar o Juudaime. Você está aqui de favor!" Ele deixou a mochila deslizar até o chão e puxou a almofada para o outro lado, ficando próximo de Tsuna.

"D-Desculpe por fazê-lo vir até aqui, Gokudera-kun. E você ainda teve de ajudar na limpeza da sala..." Os olhos de Tsuna marejavam em lágrimas e agradecimento.

"Juudaime, por favor! Ajudá-lo é parte essencial do meu trabalho como seu Braço Direito! Eu vivo para servi-lo!"

A sessão de estudos havia sido combinada antes do novo horário para limpeza. Ao ver seu nome na lista, e justo para o dia escolhido para estudarem Matemática e Física, o Guardião da Tempestade afirmou que se o Décimo não se importasse ele iria depois da tarefa. Tsuna ainda tentou persuadi-lo a remarcar, mas Gokudera foi contra a ideia. Ele sabia que o amigo precisava de ajuda com aquelas duas matérias em especial e jamais o deixaria na mão. A presença do moreno ali era somente um bônus, pois suas notas não estavam tão ruins.

Os garotos abriram os livros e cadernos e o Braço Direito prendeu os cabelos em um charmoso rabo de cavalo. Estava frio, porém, era difícil se concentrar com a franja caindo-lhe ao rosto. Os óculos para leitura foram retirados da mochila e ele começou a explicar a equação desde o básico. Os dois "alunos" mantinham os olhos fixos e atentos, visivelmente presos na explicação. Vez ou outra um deles fazia alguma pergunta, que era respondida de acordo com a pessoa: para o Décimo havia elogios para sua incrível e estonteante inteligência, enquanto Yamamoto recebia "tsk" com mais frequência do que seria necessário.

Nana apareceu apenas uma vez, trazendo sanduíches e chá para os três. Não houve pausas e por três horas ele pôde dedicar-se à lógica, sem preocupar-se com emoções variáveis e sentimentos que jamais poderiam ser explicados por fórmulas ou equações. Quando as lapiseiras foram pousadas, os amigos se espreguiçaram ao mesmo tempo, jogando-se para trás e relaxando. Seus olhos então fitaram a janela pela primeira vez, surpreendendo-se pelo que viam, ou melhor, pelo que _não_ viam.

"Juudaime, que horas são?" O Guardião da Tempestade sentiu o estômago dar voltas. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento. Aquilo já havia acontecido antes.

"Hm..." Tsuna arrastou-se até o aparelho celular que estava sobre a cama. "Quase 21h. Nós estudamos por todo esse tempo?"

"Eu preciso ir embora."

Ele não sabia por que enfiava os materiais dentro da mochila com tanta pressa. Suas mãos tremiam levemente e seu coração batia rápido. O nervosismo o fazia cometer erros tolos, como trocar seu livro pelo do Décimo ou derrubar o estojo no chão, o que lhe fez perder ainda mais tempo pegando as canetas. Seu corpo colocou-se de pé em menos de um minuto e ele teria simplesmente se despedido com um aceno e ido embora se a porta não fosse aberta com violência, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás. Reborn o olhou de cima, a sombra do chapéu deixando-o ainda mais intimidador. Em suas mãos havia uma pilha de roupas, cuja visão o fez sentir uma gota de suor frio descer-lhe pelas costas.

_Um déjà vu. Eu já vivi essa situação antes... ano passado, no meio do inverno_. Gokudera estava acostumado a passar a noite na casa de Tsuna, no entanto, lembrava-se vivamente daquela noite em particular. Os três ficaram jogando videogame até tarde e a hora de ir embora coincidiu com o início de uma rigorosa nevasca. _Nana nos proibiu de ir e eu e o idiota viciado em baseball passamos a noite aqui, jogando videogame até o meio da madrugada e comendo Pocky._

"Onde você pensa que vai?"

"P-Para casa." Ele nunca teve problemas em lidar com a versão Arcobaleno do Tutor, mas encarar a versão adulta era uma história completamente diferente.

"Não, não vai." O Hitman aproximou-se de Tsuna e entregou a pilha de roupas de modo nem um pouco gentil. "Nana preparou uma troca de roupa para os dois e toalhas limpas. Está nevando."

"Eu ficarei bem!" Gokudera sorriu nervoso, caminhando na direção da saída e sem olhar para trás. "E-Eu te vejo amanhã, Juu—"

Ele nunca conseguiu dar aquele quarto passo. Uma grande e pesada mão o puxou pelo ombro, fazendo-o cair ajoelhado. A ponta do revólver encostou-se à sua bochecha e somente um dos olhos de Reborn era visto, pois o outro se omitia na sombra que a aba do chapéu projetava.

"Você está dizendo que não vai aceitar a gentileza de Nana?" O rapaz de cabelos prateados não ousaria responder, então apenas meneou a cabeça em negativo. "Ótimo, então estamos conversados."

Reborn levantou-se, guardando a arma na cintura e virando metade do corpo. A mesma pergunta foi feita a Yamamoto, contudo, a resposta foi uma alta e sonora gargalhada acompanhada de um animado "Eu não perderia uma festa do pijama por nada nesse mundo!" O tom despreocupado com que aquelas palavras foram proferidas fez Gokudera sentir-se tolo. Seu rosto estava corado, o coração batia rápido e ele odiava-se por precisar admitir que estava demasiado consciente da presença do idiota viciado em baseball.

**x**

Ele não era uma pessoa religiosa, mas rezou naquela noite para que a neve parasse de cair. Seus olhos encaravam a janela, sérios e pesados, esperando que alguma oportunidade surgisse para que pudesse retornar para casa. Passar a noite na casa de Tsuna sempre era uma honra, entretanto, naquela ocasião tudo o que ele desejava era voltar para seu velho e solitário apartamento, enrolar-se em um grosso cobertor depois de um banho quente e passar a noite assistindo a séries policiais enquanto fumava e bebia chocolate quente. Imaginar-se dividindo o mesmo quarto que Yamamoto parecia uma tarefa difícil, para não dizer impossível, ainda mais porque sabia que ambos dormiriam próximos.

O moreno, por sua vez, não parecia incomodado. Seu bom humor não havia mudado e ele e o Décimo se divertiam enquanto faziam planos mirabolantes para as férias de verão. Reborn, que havia retornado após o jantar, assistia a tudo da cama, limpando seu revólver e jogando água fria nos planos ao mencionar que com a formatura viria também a maioridade e isso significava que Tsuna seria oficialmente o Décimo Vongola. A ideia pareceu assustá-lo, e as risadas deram lugar a comentários negativos que eram facilmente afastados pelo otimismo do Guardião da Chuva, que afirmava que um final de semana na praia não atrapalharia o "jogo de máfia".

As esperanças de Gokudera caíram por terra quando Nana entrou no quarto acompanhada por I-Ping e trazendo os futons. Eles haviam tomado banho e jantado e não havia mais nada a fazer além de dormir. Seus olhos ainda fitaram a janela uma última vez, somente para ter certeza de que havia feito de tudo para evitar aquela situação.

"E-Err, bem, se possível, eu gostaria de dormir na sala."

Ele tirou os olhos da janela e encarou a direção de onde vinha a voz. Yamamoto coçou a nuca, desculpando-se e dizendo que por ser mais alto e encorpado ocuparia muito espaço e que ele e Gokudera acabariam dormindo em um local muito apertado.

"Eu realmente não me importaria em dormir no sofá, se não for pedir muito."

O Guardião da Tempestade mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando as mãos em forma de punhos e sentindo o delicioso jantar de Nana revirar em seu estômago. _Ele está fazendo isso novamente. _A gentileza do moreno acertava diretamente em seu orgulho, fazendo-o sentir-se mal por seu egoísmo. _Ele provavelmente percebeu que eu estou desconfortável com a ideia de dormirmos lado a lado e não se importa em se sacrificar. Idiota!_

O mesmo havia acontecido depois do beijo. O Guardião da Chuva voltou a dormir em seu quarto a partir da noite seguinte, mas só se recolhia depois que Gokudera já estava deitado e evitava que ficassem sozinhos no cômodo. _Ele saía quando eu entrava, procurava alguma coisa para ocupar-se quando voltava do banho e, se por ventura nos encontrássemos em algum corredor, o incômodo de Yamamoto era tão real que eu conseguia sentir a tensão emanando de seu corpo._

"Está tudo bem," ele deu um passo à frente e pegou um dos futons da mão de I-Ping, "eu não me importo. É apenas por hoje."

O Braço Direito não sabia se aquela fora a decisão mais sábia, porém, seu orgulho jamais permitiria que o idiota se sacrificasse outra vez. O amigo poderia achar que o estava poupando, no entanto apenas o fazia sentir-se inútil e fraco, como se não fosse capaz de encarar a situação de frente. Bem, parte dele _realmente_ gostaria de não precisar lidar com aquele problema, mas o que poderia ser feito naquela altura do campeonato? A reação de Yamamoto não o surpreendeu e os olhos castanhos o fitaram com seriedade, e ele deu de ombros, agradecendo Nana pela atenção e segurando seu futon.

Reborn desejou um silencioso boa noite, deixando os garotos arrumarem suas camas.

Eles já haviam passado algumas noites na casa de Tsuna, contudo, aquela foi a primeira vez que não houve conversas ou brincadeiras durante a arrumação. Como sempre, Gokudera ficaria próximo à cama e entre os amigos. Yamamoto mantinha a expressão séria e pareceu visivelmente desconfortável ao juntar os futons. _Ele está nervoso. _

O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia um pouco de timidez por estar naquela situação, mas seu nervosismo havia passado. Quando Reborn entrou no quarto com as trocas de roupas, ele realmente cogitou fugir do Hitman e aventurar-se nas ruas geladas de Namimori. Ao lembrar-se de seu desespero, o Guardião da Tempestade sentia-se ridículo por dar tanta importância para algo tão simples. _É somente uma noite. O que poderia acontecer? _

O cansaço parecia geral, e o dia do colégio somado à sessão de estudos acabou roubando o entusiasmo dos amigos, que apenas trocaram olhares e se deram conta de que estavam exaustos. A única parada foi para escovar os dentes e usar o banheiro e a ordem foi decidida com uma partida de _jan-ken-pon_. Yamamoto saiu vitorioso, entretanto, o Braço Direito se recusou a aceitar tal resultado, ameaçando-o e dizendo que Tsuna tinha o direito ir primeiro. A escolha — além de ser a mais óbvia — mostrou-se certa, pois, ainda que houvesse sido o último a escovar os dentes, ao retornar para o quarto o Décimo já dormia profundamente.

"Eu vou apagar as luzes."

A janela do quarto estava fechada, porém, a cortina fora aberta para que o cômodo recebesse a luz da noite. O cômodo não era grande e com a pouca claridade era possível ver seu caminho e evitar os objetos que estavam pelo chão e que resultariam em uma bela queda. Gokudera pulou as pernas de Yamamoto, indo acomodar-se em seu futon e encolhendo-se todo após enrolar-se nos cobertores. O corredor estava gelado e ele ansiava por um pouco de calor para ajudá-lo a dormir. _Eu geralmente fumo antes de ir para cama, mas precisarei lidar com isso._

O sono não veio como esperado, ainda que seu corpo implorasse por descanso. Ele virou-se no futon, ficando de barriga para cima e encarando as sombras que se projetavam no teto. _Há um ano mais ou menos nós estávamos na mesma posição, mas tudo era diferente._ Era engraçado, para não dizer trágico, como a vida era capaz de mudar em um curto espaço de tempo. Dormir na casa de Tsuna sempre significou conversas e brincadeiras até altas horas da noite. _Nós jogaríamos e depois conversaríamos e dormiríamos somente porque não havia mais nada a ser dito._ Até mesmo nessa hora havia desavenças, pois Gokudera achava que o moreno ocupava muito espaço, e acaba empurrando-o e assumindo parte de seu futon. _Tudo mudou agora._

O último ano do ensino médio mostrou-se mais difícil do que o esperado e, além das matérias obrigatórias, havia reuniões da Família e o peso que o Décimo carregava em suas costas. Reborn o lembrava quase diariamente sobre o futuro dos Vongola e que tudo seria decidido quando Tsuna completasse 18 anos. Se a vida profissional não era um mar de rosas, o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre sua vida pessoal. Estar ali, lado a lado com o Guardião da Chuva, fazia-o pensar que no ano seguinte cada um provavelmente seguiria seu próprio caminho e noites como aquela aconteceriam com menos frequência. _Yamamoto recebeu diversos convites para jogar em várias universidades. Ele nunca teve nenhuma obrigação com a Família, então acredito que sua escolha seja óbvia._

O pensamento o surpreendeu, principalmente porque era a primeira vez que ele permitia-se pensar sobre seu futuro. Desde que conhecera Tsuna, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sabia qual seria seu caminho e não tinha dúvidas ou medos de entregar-se de corpo e alma para os Vongola. Os demais Guardiões e suas posições nunca roubaram sequer segundos de pensamentos, pois parecia natural que permanecessem com a Família. Hibari Kyouya, por exemplo, embora continuasse a usar o discurso de que não fazia parte dos Vongola, jamais deu as costas quando o Décimo precisou. Todavia, aquela regra poderia ser aplicada a Yamamoto? De todos os Guardiões, o moreno sempre foi aquele com um pé na realidade e cujo envolvimento parecia o mais fácil de ser rompido. _Ele e Sasagawa. Eles sempre tiveram escolhas._

Imaginá-lo deixando a Família não parecia irreal, no entanto, a sensação que tal pensamento o fez sentir não fora agradável. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele se deu conta de que sua mão estava sobre seu peito, apertando o pijama na altura do coração. A realização o fez corar, virando-se mais uma vez no futon e tentando ignorar as bochechas rubras. A atitude mostrou-se tola e os olhos verdes se arregalaram ao notarem que estavam sendo observados. Perdido em seus próprios devaneios, o Guardião da Tempestade não notou que a pessoa ao seu lado havia se virado e que o encarava. Yamamoto estava enrolado em seus cobertores, mas era fácil perceber que estava acordado.

O único som ouvido no quarto era a baixa respiração de Tsuna, contudo, Gokudera tinha certeza de que as batidas de seu coração eram tão audíveis quanto uma explosão de dinamites. Seu cérebro pedia para que seu corpo se virasse, entretanto, os músculos não obedeciam e os olhos se mantinham fixos naqueles que o observavam, mesmo que palavra alguma houvesse sido proferida. Por alguns minutos nenhum deles se moveu, perdidos em um instante aparentemente insignificante.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados moveu-se, então, acreditando que seu corpo finalmente ouviria os comandos de sua mente. Errado. Ele não se deu conta de que havia erguido a mão esquerda até vê-la tocar o rosto do moreno. A reação o trouxe de volta à realidade e a surpresa nos olhos castanhos foi recebida como um balde de água fria. O Braço Direito recolheu a mão e escondeu-se totalmente dentro dos cobertores, envergonhado por aquela atitude tão impensada. _Por que eu fiz isso?!_

Seu coração batia rápido e seria impossível descrever o que sentiu quando uma parte de seu cobertor foi erguida e _alguém_ lhe foi fazer companhia. A escuridão o impossibilitava de ver, mas as respirações denunciavam que estavam perigosamente próximos. A razão o dizia para empurrá-lo, porém, havia algo mais, uma segunda voz que gritava em seus ouvidos para que ele permanecesse. Que aquela oportunidade não voltaria a acontecer. A mão grande e quente tocou seu rosto e a primeira voz desapareceu. As batidas de seu coração tornaram-se ritmadas, como se houvessem encontrado o compasso perfeito. Gokudera umedeceu os lábios e seu corpo moveu-se, assim como a pessoa à sua frente. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele experimentou seu segundo beijo.

Ele foi tão impetuoso e espontâneo quanto o primeiro. O moreno o devorava com os lábios, invadindo sua boca com uma furtiva língua e capturando-a totalmente. No entanto, dessa vez o rapaz de cabelos prateados não o empurrou ou retribuiu a carícia com um soco. Sua própria língua movia-se, desajeitada e apressada. Ao contrário da primeira vez, ele sentiu totalmente o momento e as sensações. O arrepio que lhe subia pelas costas era excitante e quanto mais os lábios se moviam mais fundo ele gostaria de ir.

As mãos do Guardião da Chuva o trouxeram para perto e os corpos se encaixaram. Gokudera sentiu os músculos embaixo da flanela do pijama e as pontas de seus dedos apertaram as costas de Yamamoto ao sentir o joelho tocar-lhe entre as pernas, pressionando seu membro e fazendo sua mente tornar-se totalmente branca. Seu corpo moveu-se devagar, ficando por cima e sem interromper a carícia, enquanto as mãos do moreno subiam por suas costas, sentindo a pele por baixo do pijama e apertando-a com desejo.

Em todos aqueles 17 anos o rapaz de cabelos prateados nunca havia sentido tanto desejo por outro ser humano. Quando estava sozinho em seus momentos de intimidade ele fantasiava com alguma revista ou vídeo erótico, sem pensar realmente em nada além da sensação de alívio. Todavia, o que sentia naquele instante era completamente diferente. Ele ansiava pelos toques, suspirando a cada novo lugar que o moreno tocava ou apertava e sem acreditar que seu corpo movia-se, esfregando-se ao dele e procurando sentir o máximo possível. A vergonha deu lugar à curiosidade e por longos minutos ele perdeu-se naqueles beijos e toques, esquecendo-se de tudo que não envolvesse línguas e apertões.

Os lábios se afastaram quando o Guardião da Tempestade retornou ao seu lugar. As pontas dos dedos de Yamamoto ainda brincaram com sua bochecha, acariciando-a gentilmente antes de se afastar. O moreno arrastou-se para fora do cobertor e ele permaneceu imóvel, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. A realidade retornou pouco a pouco, fazendo-o corar violentamente e virar-se para o outro lado, quase entrando de baixo da cama de Tsuna. _O que eu fiz?_ Seu corpo parecia estar com febre e os locais onde o idiota havia tocado latejavam. A ereção entre suas pernas levou lágrimas aos seus olhos, sem acreditar que se excitara daquela forma com um mero beijo trocado com outro rapaz... trocado com _Yamamoto_!

Todas as equações estudadas durante a tarde passaram por sua mente e Gokudera procurou relaxar. Ele se recusava a ir ao banheiro resolver seu _problema_, então não haveria nada a ser feito além de esperar que seu corpo se acalmasse. Aqueles foram sem dúvidas longos minutos e durante esse tempo o rapaz de cabelos prateados esperou que o desespero e arrependimento o assolassem, mas nada aconteceu. Aqueles conflitantes sentimentos que o dominaram na tarde da confissão e no primeiro beijo não apareceram e a realização o fez encolher-se, abraçando os joelhos e enrolando-se como uma bola.

Ao contrário da decepção e raiva que sentiu anteriormente, naquele momento seu único arrependimento era de não ter ido mais longe.

_Continua..._


	7. Capitulo 07

**Capítulo 7**

"... moto."

"..."

"Ya..."

"..."

"YAMAMOTO!"

O sobrenome foi acompanhado por um empurrão e ele escorregou do banco, caindo sentado e olhando ao seu redor como se acordasse de um sonho. Acima, dois grandes olhos negros o fitavam e uma das sobrancelhas estava erguida.

"Desculpe..." Yamamoto levantou-se e bateu a poeira da calça. "Eu me distraí."

"De novo? Essa é a terceira vez na última meia hora!"

O moreno pediu novamente desculpas e prometeu que não se desviaria do foco. Seu olhar voltou ao campo e naquele momento ele se deu conta do quão errado era estar ali quando sua mente estava em um local completamente diferente. _Eu não consigo parar de pensar _nele_. _O time de baseball fazia um jogo-treino contra um colégio vizinho, mas o Capitão não era parte do time. Sua função era observar a partida e ver daquele ponto de vista o que poderia ser mudado para os jogos da semifinal. Entretanto, desde a última sexta-feira não havia nada em sua mente além de Gokudera e o beijo trocado na casa de Tsuna.

O acontecimento havia sido tão extraordinário que naquela noite ele pegou no sono quando o dia já começava a nascer. Todas as demais horas foram passadas encarando a parede do seu lado do quarto, enquanto sua mente tentava processar o que havia acontecido. _Eu não conseguia acreditar que havíamos nos beijado outra vez. Meu corpo simplesmente se moveu._

O toque em seu rosto foi definitivamente o catalisador e parte dele tentava entender porque o amigo não o havia explodido com seus fogos de artifício. Depois do fiasco em sua casa, o Guardião da Chuva havia finalmente aceitado que seu amor estava fadado ao fracasso e ao esquecimento. O rapaz de cabelos prateados jamais o aceitaria e o soco recebido doeu muito mais em seu orgulho do que em sua face. Porém... A imagem diante de seus olhos sumira e um forte golpe acertou-lhe na nuca. Ele desculpou-se por se distrair mais uma vez, no entanto, seus ombros se encolheram e foi impossível não suspirar.

"Por mais que eu entenda o que você esteja passando, nada mudará se você não conversar com o rapaz." A voz soou mais baixa.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Ele já deixou claro que não tem o mesmo interesse."

"Quando?"

"Há alguns meses..."

"Pelo que você me contou, ele parece diferente do cara que te deu o fora." Ela suspirou. "Eu não acredito que estou aconselhando o garoto que eu gosto a investir em outra pessoa. O que eu sou?"

Yamamoto riu e desculpou-se, coçando a nuca e sentindo-se tolo. Rina também riu, empurrando-o e voltando a encarar o campo. Vê-la sorrir significava mais do que ele poderia explicar e se não fosse por sua amizade o moreno não saberia como lidar com aquela situação. Há algumas semanas ela havia se confessado, contudo, seus sentimentos foram rejeitados. Eles provavelmente não teriam se encontrado novamente se não fosse um aleatório jogo de baseball. O Guardião da Chuva decidiu assistir ao campeonato entre as universidades, pensando em arejar as ideias e esquecer um pouco a rejeição de Gokudera. Rina estava sentada na arquibancada, torcendo animadamente para o time da casa.

Os dois se viram, cumprimentaram-se e, ao final do jogo, estavam rindo e conversando como velhos conhecidos. O irmão mais velho de Rina jogava para a universidade que sediava a partida e ela era fã de baseball. Yamamoto foi guiado até os vestiários e conheceu os demais jogadores, além de ser prensado e apertado por desconhecidos que pareciam animados em tê-lo um dia no time.

Depois daquele dia a amizade com a garota aconteceu de maneira natural e quando o inevitável assunto da confissão retornou, ele não teve meios de negar ao ser questionado se havia alguém em seu coração. _Rina não se abalou ao ouvir que meu interesse era outro rapaz. Eu não mencionei Gokudera, mas ela apenas deu de ombros e disse que sua situação era impossível. Quando perguntei se não achava estranho, Rina suspirou e disse que seu irmão mais novo também gostava de outros garotos._

"Sabe qual o seu problema, Yamamoto?" Rina apontou para o rebatedor que assumiu o posto. "Você é muito gentil... com todo mundo! Sakamoto-kun, por exemplo. Semana passada você deixou que ele faltasse em dois treinos, mesmo sabendo que precisaria dele para este jogo."

"S-Sakamoto está tendo alguns problemas em casa..."

"Todos temos problemas! Ele está tentando uma bolsa na Universidade K, não? Se não treinar, jamais conseguirá entrar. Você precisa ser mais impiedoso, Yamamoto. As pessoas se aproveitam da sua bondade e indecisão, como esse garoto..."

"Ele não é assim."

"Ele _pode_ não ser, mas por quanto tempo continuará a empurrar a situação com a barriga? Já faz mais de uma semana! Como você pode beijar alguém e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido por uma semana _inteira_?"

A verdade por trás daquelas palavras era tão inegável que ele não ousava refutar. Rina era extremamente direta e não fazia cerimônias quando queria dizer alguma coisa. O moreno havia se acostumado com aquele jeito de ser e sentia-se um pouco encurralado, mas gostava de ter por perto alguém que o trouxesse de volta à realidade. _Ela poderia ter aparecido antes de eu ter me confessado. Talvez as coisas tivessem seguido outro caminho._

Durante aqueles dias nenhum deles disse nada e o assunto do beijo nunca foi mencionado. Gokudera deixou a casa de Tsuna antes que ele acordasse e na segunda-feira ambos agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Com a temporada de baseball no auge era impossível encontrar tempo para conversarem a sós, e os dias se passavam e se acumulavam sem que ele conseguisse pensar no que deveria fazer para obter a resposta para a pergunta que vinha martelando em sua mente.

O jogo terminou e Namimori saiu vitoriosa, embora por muito pouco. O Guardião da Chuva conseguiu focar-se nos minutos finais e, com as observações de Rina, pôde notar o que precisaria ser mudado e melhorado para o jogo oficial. Os jogadores se cumprimentaram e agradeceram pela partida e o Capitão juntou-se a eles para a celebração. A real comemoração aconteceria em uma sorveteria e por algumas horas ele sabia que conseguiria esquecer um pouco sobre aquele _outro_ assunto e focar-se no momento presente. A garota despediu-se com um aceno e, ao vê-la se afastar, foi difícil não ponderar que tudo seria mais fácil se ele fosse capaz de se apaixonar por ela. Infelizmente, seu coração estava totalmente preenchido por certo garoto de cabelos prateados que adorava fogos de artifício.

**x**

O final de semana foi tão atarefado quanto ele esperava. O time se reuniu no sábado e no domingo e as mudanças começaram a surtir efeito. As semifinais seriam em duas semanas e era preciso dar o melhor de si para atravessarem aquela inédita classificação, visto que era a primeira vez que o colégio Namimori chegava tão longe em um campeonato.

Havia chances reais de vitória, além da oportunidade de receber convites de universidades que estivessem procurando por novos talentos. Yamamoto, entretanto, ainda ponderava a respeito dos convites que recebera e sentia-se indeciso com relação ao futuro. Ele sabia que teria de tomar uma decisão, mas tinha consciência de que ela precisaria ser adiada, pelo menos até o final do campeonato.

O restante do domingo foi utilizado para fazer a lição de casa e o moreno cantarolava baixo enquanto resolvia os exercícios. Devido às sessões de estudo na casa de Tsuna, alguns pontos haviam ficado claros e era fácil ver os resultados dos ensinamentos espartanos do Guardião da Tempestade. O amigo, por outro lado, só passou a ser o foco de seus pensamentos na hora de dormir. Ele deitou-se em sua cama, enrolado em dois cobertores e encarando o teto do quarto. A cena o fez lembrar-se da véspera do dia de sua confissão e em como seu coração batia rápido ao imaginar-se expondo aqueles sentimentos.

Meses depois do ocorrido, seu coração ainda batia rapidamente ao pensar em Gokudera, todavia, as tristezas que seguiram a confissão criaram pequenas fissuras em seu peito, o que tornava impossível nutrir a mesma animação e otimismo. A recordação do beijo ainda era doce em seus lábios, mas o Guardião da Chuva tentava ao máximo não deixar-se iludir. Ele já havia sido machucado uma vez e temia investir e ouvir uma segunda rejeição ou pior, talvez o rapaz de cabelos prateados ficasse tão saturado com sua persistência que achasse que o melhor a fazer era que se afastassem. Perder sua amizade parecia tão doloroso que a simples menção o fazia desistir automaticamente de uma nova conversa.

_Gokudera é realmente uma pessoa misteriosa. Eu gostaria que ele fosse mais claro com seus próprios sentimentos._ Por trás dos olhos fechados ele podia relembrar com mais vivacidade o beijo trocado na casa do Décimo. O Guardião da Tempestade tinha um beijo um pouco desajeitado, o que o fez pensar que talvez não tivesse muita experiência. A ideia foi suficiente para fazê-lo corar, sentindo-se honrado por ter sido capaz de envolvê-lo daquela maneira. _Nós nos beijamos e nos tocamos e eu pude senti-lo realmente em meus braços. Foi... incrível._

Um baixo toque chegou aos seus ouvidos, porém, ele precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir identificar a origem. A mão esquerda esticou-se, tateando a cômoda à procura do aparelho celular. O objeto dançou entre seus dedos e quase caiu ao chão antes de ser levado até a orelha que estava livre.

"Alô..." A voz soou rouca e um pouco sonolenta. Ele estava naquele estado de quase sono.

A pessoa do outro lado não respondeu de imediato e por um instante Yamamoto suspeitou que a ligação houvesse sido um engano. _Talvez seja para o restaurante._

"Yamamoto...?"

Os olhos castanhos se abriram e seu corpo sentou-se na cama imediatamente. A mão apertou o celular e todo o sangue de seu corpo pareceu estar concentrado em suas bochechas.

"G-Gokudera?"

"Você estava dormindo?"

"Somente deitado, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Uma nova pausa. Havia alguns ruídos ao fundo que o fizeram acreditar que Gokudera não estivesse em seu apartamento.

"Eu não sabia. Eu achei que você estivesse acordado... o restaurante está aberto..."

"Hoje é aniversário de um cliente antigo e ele escolheu o restaurante para comemorar," o moreno piscou longamente e franziu as sobrancelhas, "como você sabe que o restaurante está aberto?"

Seu corpo projetou-se à frente antes de ouvir a resposta.

A cortina foi afastava e palavras não seriam capazes de descrever o que ele sentiu ao vê-lo parado do outro lado da calçada do restaurante. O rapaz de cabelos prateados vestia calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro, e somente as pontas de seus cabelos eram visíveis através da touca negra. Uma das mãos foi erguida e o Guardião da Chuva tremeu ao retribuiu o gesto, tocando o vidro da janela.

"Você estava dormindo, então conversaremos am—"

"Um minuto!" Ele colocou-se de pé e apressou-se em livrar-se da calça do pijama. "Eu desço em um minuto."

"Não é importante, nós pode—"

"Gokudera," Yamamoto parou e aproximou os lábios do aparelho celular. Seu coração batia tão rápido que chegava a doer. "Por favor."

Não houve resposta, a princípio, mas a ligação não foi encerrada. Uma baixa respiração provou que havia mais.

"Amanhã, depois da aula, no terraço."

O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, tentado a largar tudo e descer, mesmo de pijama, para saber o que era tão importante para fazê-lo deixar sua casa e aparecer de repente em frente ao restaurante. No entanto, parte dele estava com medo do que aquilo pudesse significar e foi essa dúvida que o impediu de ser mais espontâneo. O baixo "Certo..." deixou seus lábios quase como um suspiro e a ligação foi encerrada. O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu o rosto uma última vez antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos e seguir pela rua. Aquela imagem jamais deixaria suas lembranças e ele permaneceu à janela até vê-lo desaparecer na primeira esquina.

O dia seguinte passou como um borrão. Ele lembrava-se de pedaços, fragmentos de conversas e ações que pareciam não ter muita importância. Os três amigos seguiram juntos ao colégio e se conservaram lado a lado durante todo o dia. O almoço foi feito na sala de aula, pois o terraço não era um dos melhores locais naquela época do ano. O Guardião da Chuva riu e se divertiu, mas tudo estava diferente. Seus olhos não cruzaram com os de Gokudera uma única vez e não houve menção da ligação feita na noite passada. O amigo, por sua vez, parecia o mesmo, sem demonstrar nenhuma pista sobre o assunto daquela conversa.

O último sinal marcou o final das aulas, contudo, não para os alunos responsáveis pela limpeza da classe, incluindo ele próprio. O rapaz de cabelos prateados colocou a mochila nas costas, afirmando que acompanharia Tsuna até sua casa. Yamamoto nada disse, e somente naquele instante os dois finalmente se encararam. O momento foi rápido, mas o bastante para que ele tivesse certeza de que Gokudera voltaria.

Os alunos esvaziaram a sala, ele espreguiçou-se antes de ficar em pé e seus olhos castanhos fitaram o céu nublado através da janela. Embora estivesse com medo do que ouviria, a curiosidade em saber o teor daquela conversa era infinitamente maior. _Eu nunca gostei de mal-entendidos ou meias palavras._ Uma das garotas ofereceu-lhe uma vassoura e Yamamoto puxou a própria bochecha antes de começar a varrer.

Os três lances de escadas nunca pareceram tão longos. A cada andar ele sentia a temperatura cair um pouco mais e, ao atingir o topo, foi como se uma rajada de vento o atravessasse, invadindo sua pele e arrepiando-o. Sua companhia já havia chegado, recostada à grande e encarando o visor do celular. O moreno aproximou-se devagar, vendo sua respiração descompassada transformar-se em fumaça ao deixar seus lábios. O Braço Direito guardou o celular no bolso e ergueu os olhos. A seriedade em seu rosto abalou imediatamente qualquer otimismo que Yamamoto pudesse ter.

Poucas coisas na vida eram capazes de fazê-lo sentir-se encurralado. Aquele momento entraria fácil para a lista e foi com certa relutância que ele continuou a caminhar. Fosse qualquer outro dia e qualquer outra circunstância, o pedido para uma conversa a sós em um final de tarde seria aceito de braços abertos, entretanto, depois de tudo o que haviam passado seria um pouco inocente de sua parte acreditar que aquela conversa fosse ter uma conclusão positiva.

A cada passo o moreno sentia como se aquela fosse a última vez que teriam a chance de estarem sozinhos. A tensão foi tanta que ele decidiu colocar as mãos dentro do bolso da jaqueta do colégio, já que não sabia o que fazer com elas. Quando o último passo foi dado suas emoções estavam tão bagunçadas que ele parou de sentir frio. Tudo o que importava era o que viria em seguida.

Gokudera desencostou-se da grade e virou-se. Os dois amigos ficaram frente a frente, separados por uma distância de cerca de cinco passos e foi impossível não se recordar do dia de sua confissão. _É engraçado como podemos viver uma mesma situação, mas com sentimentos tão diferentes. Naquela tarde eu estava tão feliz..._ Ambos estavam com as mãos nos bolsos e partiu do amigo a iniciativa para a conversa. A mão direita deixou o conforto da jaqueta e os dedos tocaram os fios prateados, colocando a franja atrás da orelha.

"Ouça, Ya..."

Ele recuou por puro instinto ao vê-lo dar um passo à frente. Aquele simples movimento pareceu ter despertado alguma coisa no Guardião da Tempestade, que arregalou os olhos e calou-se no mesmo instante. O vento voltou a soprar, desfazendo o esforço que ele tivera em colocar a franja atrás da orelha. Entretanto, não houve tentativa de tentar domar o cabelo. Os olhos verdes encararam o chão por algum tempo e Gokudera continuou.

"Eu sinto muito..." A voz naturalmente rouca soou baixa e para qualquer outra pessoa teria sido quase impossível decifrar aquele meio suspiro, mas não ele. Por anos Yamamoto ouviu aquela voz em diversas situações diferentes e seu timbre estava marcado dentro dele. O moreno ousaria dizer que mesmo que fosse colocado em uma multidão aos gritos ele certamente conseguiria identificá-lo. "Pelas coisas que eu disse na última vez que estivemos aqui. Eu realmente sinto muito."

"Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. É passado."

"Mesmo?" A pergunta foi seguida por um significativo olhar e Yamamoto sentiu o estômago dar voltas. Era muito difícil manter-se impassível e sem poder assumir seus sentimentos.

"Eu apenas me surpreendi com o seu passo, só isso." Ele desconversou. De certa forma aquela foi uma meia verdade. O moreno foi pego de surpresa ao vê-lo se aproximar, mas foi por temer o soco que levara em sua casa. Gokudera poderia ser mais baixo e franzino, porém, depois daquele dia ele não faria questão de provar seu punho outra vez.

"Eu não te culpo por isso, não depois de tudo..."

O silêncio voltou a pairar sobre eles e o Guardião da Chuva tirou as mãos dos bolsos, sentindo-se penalizado. Era clara a maneira como o Braço Direito lutava contra si mesmo para estar ali e depois dos minutos iniciais ele começava a entender a razão. _Gokudera é uma boa pessoa. Ele até se deu ao trabalho de me chamar aqui para se desculpar._ Um longo suspirou chamou a atenção de sua companhia e o largo sorriso, sua marca registrada, finalmente apareceu.

"Eu realmente agradeço por ter me chamado aqui, mas você não precisa se esforçar tanto, Gokudera." Pensar que o rapaz de cabelos prateados não pretendia cortar laços ou afastar-se de sua vida era o melhor desenrolar que ele poderia pedir para aquela história. "Você não fez nada que mereça um pedido tão formal de desculpas e sou eu quem deveria pedir perdão. Eu te machuquei tanto nesses últimos meses que me surpreende que você ainda tenha vontade de estar ao meu lado. Por duas vezes eu quebrei minhas promessas. Eu disse que aceitaria sua decisão, mas na primeira oportunidade que tive eu me aproveitei da situação e, mesmo depois de você ter me colocado em meu devido lugar, eu passei dos limites aquele dia na casa de Tsuna."

A cada palavra Yamamoto percebia o quão injusto e egoísta estava sendo com o amigo. Depois de tudo o que passaram, teria ele qualquer direito de tê-lo ao seu lado? Seria saudável e seguro manter a pessoa que ele tanto amava tão próximo e ao alcance de suas mãos? _E eu não sei até quando poderei me controlar. Antes eu apenas imaginava como seria tê-lo ao meu lado, sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto... mas agora que sei, é como se eu fosse uma bomba relógio esperando o momento mais oportuno para explodir. Talvez Gokudera nunca esteja a salvo ao meu lado._

"Acredito que talvez seja melhor se nos afastássemos um pouco. D-Digo, eu continuo gostando de você e não consigo parar de pensar naquela noite e... e eu _não_ quero esquecer seu beijo e..."

"Por favor..." O rapaz de cabelos prateados ergueu uma das mãos e abaixou o rosto. O arrependimento por ter dito aquelas palavras foi quase palpável. "Pare..."

"Desculpe..." O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sentiu os olhos brilhando em lágrimas. "Eu não falarei mais sobre isso, nunca mais, eu prometo!"

"Como você pode falar essas coisas tão... diretamente?" O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu o rosto absurdamente corado. "C-Coisas como sentimentos e b-be-beijos?"

"Por muito tempo eu apenas os imaginei. Eu nunca realmente pensei em me confessar a você. Eu achei que estava satisfeito te amando de longe, mas eu estava errado. Quanto mais próximo eu me tornava, mais difícil era voltar ao que eu costumava sentir."

Gokudera passou a mão na nuca e olhou ao redor como se procurasse por algo. O tom pálido retornara às suas bochechas, todavia, os olhos possuíam um brilho diferente.

"O que você me falou naquele dia me deixou muito bravo. Eu achei que você estivesse brincando. Parte em mim se sentiu traída, por que depois de anos você decide me dizer aquelas coisas? Eu? Um cara?" Ele encarou o céu que ainda possuía a claridade do dia. "Mas depois eu percebi que você estava falando sério. Você não estava me usando ou tirando sarro..."

"Eu nunca faria isso."

"Eu sei, está bem?!" O tom de voz tornou-se mais alto e os olhos verdes mais agressivos. "Eu desejei que fosse apenas uma brincadeira, uma loucura de momento e que com o tempo acabaríamos esquecendo aquilo. Mas... você..." As mãos fecharam-se em forma de punhos e ele cerrou os dentes. "Você me fez pensar naquelas coisas... coisas que jamais passaram pela minha cabeça e agora..."

"E agora...?" Yamamoto não notou que havia dado um passo à frente. Os sons das batidas de seu coração eram altos o bastante para roubar-lhe toda a atenção.

"Agora eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso! Em você e no que fizemos na casa do Juudaime..."

Ele não sentiu os passos, apenas se deu conta de que havia andado ao parar em frente a Gokudera. Os dois se entreolharam, expressões diferentes, no entanto, sentimentos tão similares que seria impossível não perceber que falavam a mesma língua, que aquelas eram as mesmas emoções. O Guardião da Chuva lutava contra a vontade de trazer à tona aquelas palavras e tornar real a maior dúvida de sua vida. Seria possível? Ele ousaria?

"Eu quero perguntar, mas não o farei, pelo menos não agora." Toda a coragem que ele possuía fora direcionada ao que viria em seguida. "Eu só quero ter certeza de que estamos falando sobre a mesma coisa, porque eu não sei se suportaria um mal-entendido. Naquela noite, na casa de Tsuna, você odiou? Quando eu te beijei e te toquei, você se sentiu enojado e com vontade de me bater?"

O rapaz de cabelos prateados precisou erguer o rosto para poder encará-lo diretamente devido à diferença de altura.

"U-Um pouco... de vontade de te bater."

"Mas você não detestou o que fizemos, não é?" O moreno virou um pouco o rosto para o lado. Sua voz era um misto de provocação e alegria.

A resposta foi um simples menear de cabeça. Para Yamamoto, contudo, aquilo significou o mundo. Os meses de tristeza e rejeição pareceram insignificantes perto daquela quase inexistente demonstração de carinho e reconhecimento. _Eu realmente amo essa pessoa!_ Uma de suas mãos esticou-se, segurando a de Gokudera e a erguendo o suficiente para que os dedos se entrelaçassem. O Braço Direito mantinha-se imóvel, visivelmente tenso e lutando contra aqueles novos sentimentos.

"Uma chance. Tudo o que eu peço é uma chance, alguns dias ou semanas para que você entenda o que está sentindo. Se depois desse tempo você perceber que não sente o mesmo, então esqueceremos essa história." Ele não sabia explicar de onde tirava coragem para fazer aquela proposta, mas tinha certeza de que se não tentasse acabaria se arrependendo pelo resto da vida. "Se existir qualquer dúvida em você, Gokudera, por favor..."

O Guardião da Tempestade calou-se e abaixou o rosto. A espera para a resposta foi sem dúvida a pior parte, muito mais intensa e angustiante do que as horas passadas até o momento da conversa. A tola esperança tomava a forma de uma linha invisível em que ele se agarrava com todas as suas forças. Uma palavra. Uma palavra daquela pessoa e tudo mudaria.

"Duas semanas," Gokudera murmurou baixo, mas logo sua voz ganhou força, "eu darei minha resposta em duas semanas."

"Então, por duas semanas..."

"Você pode fazer o que quiser..."

"_Q-Qualquer_ coisa?!"

"Yamamoto, seu idiota!" O chute foi acompanhado por uma energética repreensão.

"Hahahaha eu estava brincando, brincando..." Ele tentava ignorar a dor em sua perna direita. Havia coisas muito mais importantes para se preocupar do que uma canela dolorida. "Mas eu falo sério sobre essas semanas e prometo dar o meu melhor para te conquistar!"

"Eu estava pensando em uma semana, mas você tem o baseball idiota para se preocupar..."

Gokudera deu de ombros, tateando a roupa e pegando o maço de cigarros. Entretanto, uma grande mão o parou, voltando a colocá-lo novamente no bolso.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, maldito?"

"Você não pode fumar, Gokudera, pelo menos não agora."

As sobrancelhas prateadas se juntaram e ele recuou um passo ao entender o significado por trás daquela frase.

"V-Vamos começar _agora_?"

"Eu não vou perder um minuto."

Yamamoto sorriu de orelha a orelha. Uma de suas mãos o puxou pela cintura em um único movimento, juntando os corpos e percebendo o quão simples era envolver aquela pessoa. Na noite na casa de Tsuna ele estava tão nervoso que não pôde notar certos detalhes que pareciam claros naquele instante. Gokudera era menor, tanto na altura quanto o porte físico. O moreno estava acostumado a pessoas pesadas, visto que muitas vezes acabava esbarrando em outros jogadores, a maioria com o mesmo porte físico que ele. O corpo em seus braços era masculino, porém, parecia tão quebrável e delicado que seu braço precisou apertá-lo um pouco mais somente para garantir que não escorregasse.

A mão direita tocou a face rubra e o moreno umedeceu os lábios antes de abaixar o rosto. A pessoa em seus braços tremeu, tocando-lhe no peito com as mãos e tentando empurrá-lo, mas sem muita convicção. As bocas se encontraram devagar e, ainda que seu corpo ansiasse por devorá-lo de uma vez, ele sabia que aquela atitude serviria apenas para afastá-lo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu imóvel nos movimentos iniciais, no entanto, não demorou a entender o que deveria ser feito. Os lábios se moviam devagar, como o início de uma dança em que o casal está tímido para esboçar movimentos mais ousados. A língua do Guardião da Chuva pediu passagem e Gokudera suspirou, relaxando automaticamente. A reação não o surpreendeu mais do que a maneira como os punhos se abriram e as mãos tocaram seu peitoral, subindo até os ombros e apertando-os.

O beijo teve a mesma paixão daquele trocado embaixo das grossas camadas de edredom e sua razão dissipou-se nos segundos iniciais. Ele havia desistido de acreditar que um dia pudesse ter um final feliz ao lado de Gokudera, e pela primeira vez desde que se deu conta de que estava apaixonado havia a chance de transformar aquele sonho em realidade.

Então ele lutaria. Daria o seu melhor para fazer com que o Guardião da Tempestade se apaixonasse completamente por ele.

E, quando aquelas semanas terminassem, Yamamoto finalmente faria a pergunta que o assolava há anos: _Você me ama, Gokudera?_

_Continua..._


	8. Capitulo 08

**Capítulo 8**

Ela não precisaria ser necessariamente alta.

Em sua mente, a estatura era mediana, o suficiente para que seus lábios tocassem a testa quando ele se inclinasse para beijá-la ternamente. Gokudera sentia certa atração por louras, então longos cabelos dourados seriam um grande bônus. A cor dos olhos era opcional: eles poderiam ser de um azul belo e profundo, um verde sensual, um mel inocente ou o ferino negro. O importante é que a garota seria doce e compreensiva, um pouco teimosa, mas delicada. Ela teria sempre um sorriso largo e os dois passeariam de mãos dadas pelas ruas, dividindo sorvetes e pizzas, preparando as refeições juntos e compartilhando uma passional noite em que ele perderia as contas de quantas vezes seria capaz de fazê-la chamar seu nome entre gemidos e suspiros.

E, então, a realidade _aconteceu_. Não havia garota baixa e loura; em seu lugar existia um rapaz um palmo mais alto, a pele levemente morena e olhos castanhos e brincalhões. O largo sorriso era sua marca registrada e, ainda que fosse compreensivo e gentil, o ponto elementar era gritante o bastante para fazê-lo esquecer das qualidades que sua realidade oferecia: um garoto. Entre todas as pessoas desse vasto mundo ele, no final, saia com outro rapaz.

Havia tantas divergências entre o fantasioso e o real que o rapaz de cabelos prateados decidiu não pensar muito a respeito. Na verdade, ele pensara tanto sobre o assunto que passou uma noite inteira sentado no sofá, encarando o nada e analisando a situação em que se encontrava. Depois do choque inicial que a noite na casa de Tsuna causou, não foi difícil reavaliar a confissão de Yamamoto e a cena no terraço, em abril passado, ganhara cores novas.

_É realmente incrível como vemos as coisas de maneiras distintas depois de certo tempo. Hoje eu teria reagido de uma forma completamente diferente. _Arrependimentos a parte, os dias que seguiram o beijo foram decisivos, embora ele não soubesse que, um dia, em um futuro não muito distante, aquelas noites seriam lembradas com carinho. Aquelas noites mal dormidas significariam _tudo_.

Ele havia dito sim. Bem, não literalmente "sim", com todas as letras, mas o recado fora dado e aceito. A decisão de abordá-lo sobre o assunto não havia sido tomada do dia para a noite ou no calor do momento. Espontaneidade nunca fora seu forte e seus passos eram calculados e as opções cuidadosamente balanceadas. A vida pessoal nada mais era do que uma segunda versão de sua vida profissional e, como orgulhoso Braço Direito do futuro Décimo Vongola, Gokudera jamais poderia arriscar dar a cara a tapa sem ter um plano B.

Porém, não havia segundo caminho naquela situação e as suas escolhas eram claras: descobrir porque seu coração batia tão desesperadamente ao pensar no idiota viciado em baseball, ou afastar-se e esperar que aquelas emoções um dia passassem. Para sua surpresa, a segunda opção nunca realmente chegou a ser cogitada.

Os pensamentos do Guardião da Tempestade estiveram o tempo todo bolando maneiras de ter aquela conversa. Ele não fazia ideia de como tocar no assunto e quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais difícil era não admirar o moreno por ter tido coragem de chamá-lo para conversar no terraço. Gokudera não conseguia se imaginar fazendo aquilo e por isso optou pela ligação no final do domingo, na esperança de que pudesse resolver o assunto de uma vez. Ele estava confuso e ansioso para livrar-se daquela dúvida e não sabia qual desses dois sentimentos era mais forte.

Ouvir a voz do Guardião da Chuva, no entanto, desestabilizou-o totalmente e ele desistira assim que ouviu a voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha. A vontade de simplesmente desligar e voltar para casa foi grande e certamente aquela teria sido sua atitude se o suplicante "por favor" não tivesse atingindo fundo em seu peito. _A mesma voz. Ele usou o mesmo tom desesperado quando se confessou a mim. _

O mais surpreendente de tudo foi que Gokudera deixou o apartamento e seguiu até a casa dos Yamamoto, quando poderia ter ligado de sua sala de estar. A realização daquela atitude desnecessária só o atingiu ao vê-lo através da janela. Mesmo desistindo de resolver o assunto cara a cara naquela noite, seu peito tornou-se menos apertá-lo ao avistá-lo._ O que eu estou fazendo? Por que eu sinto como se tivesse que _vê-lo_?_

A breve conversa terminou com um inusitado convite de sua parte para que os dois conversassem no último lugar que ele gostaria de estar a sós com aquela pessoa. O caminho de volta ao apartamento foi mais rápido do que a ida, ou simplesmente sua atenção estivera em outro lugar que não fossem as ruas geladas e abarrotadas de gente. Ele sabia que fora fraco e covarde ao adiar a conversa, contudo, o que poderia ter sido feito? _Eu não sou bom em cortar caminhos. Se eu me precipitasse talvez me arrependesse._

Naquela noite o rapaz de cabelos prateados dormiu mais rápido do que esperava e sonhou com a confissão de Yamamoto. Em seu sonho não houve rejeição ou humilhação gratuita e sua versão respondeu com um "sim" muito antes de ouvir o restante das palavras. O moreno aproximou-se, beijou-o e de repente eles já não estavam mais no terraço, mas na casa de Tsuna, rolando pelo futon enquanto compartilhavam um longo e erótico beijo, com direito a toques em lugares inusitados e roupas sendo puxadas e retiradas à força.

Ele abriu os olhos quando o despertador tocou e correu em direção ao banheiro para resolver seu _problema_.

O mês-teste do Guardião da Tempestade começou oficialmente no dia seguinte, surpreendendo-o e afastando qualquer ideia absurda que ele pudesse supor sobre a relação entre dois garotos e, mais especificamente, com Yamamoto. Ele sabia que o moreno já havia estado em uma relação anterior, entretanto, nenhum deles tocou no assunto e o Braço Direito esperava que jamais tivesse de assumir que aquela era a primeira vez que se envolvia com outro ser humano, portanto, suas experiências eram limitadas.

O convívio com o Guardião da Chuva continuou igual, todavia, somente o tempo que envolvia a companhia de Tsuna. As brincadeiras, discussões e brigas não cessaram e por um momento ele achou que não haveria nenhuma diferença relevante entre ser amigo ou namorado. _Talvez seja apenas uma extensão da amizade._

E Gokudera estava errado... _muito_ errado.

Se o tempo que passavam juntos no colégio permanecia igual, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre os momentos em que estavam sozinhos. Os dois acompanhavam Tsuna até sua casa e depois seguiam até o apartamento do rapaz de cabelos prateados para estudarem, jogarem videogame ou simplesmente não fazerem nada além de trocarem beijos tão longos e intensos que ele muitas vezes esquecia-se de seu próprio nome. O pequeno sofá da sala nunca pareceu tão ideal e, entre os lábios de Yamamoto, o Guardião da Tempestade perdeu-se incontáveis vezes, mas encontrando-se quando encarava aqueles brilhantes e risonhos olhos castanhos.

A sós não havia necessidade para brigas ou discussões e aos poucos Gokudera passou a conhecê-lo além dos limites da amizade. Ele não sabia, por exemplo, que o moreno estava indeciso sobre entrar ou não na universidade. Ele falava sempre do pai e todas as vezes que o nome de Tsuyoshi era mencionado os olhos castanhos brilhavam com preocupação e gentileza. Aquele assunto o fez pensar mais seriamente sobre seu próprio futuro, embora soubesse que seu caminho seria ficar para sempre ao lado do Décimo Vongola como seu fiel Braço Direito.

"Você tem certeza? Eu sei que você não gosta de baseball, Gokudera, e não precisa se sacrificar tanto."

Era quarta-feira e eles não voltariam para o apartamento, pois o Guardião da Chuva tinha treino. O assunto começou quando Yamamoto sugeriu que fossem a um encontro no sábado, mas a ideia logo foi afastada ao lembrar-se que o time tinha jogo naquele dia. Gokudera propôs que fossem após a partida, curioso sobre o encontro, visto que seria sua primeira vez fazendo aquele tipo de coisa.

"Eu não me importo," o rapaz de cabelos prateados terminara de arrumar a mochila, "não me diga que está com medo de perder!"

"C-Claro que não!" O moreno corou e coçou a nuca. Eles eram os últimos na classe. "Sábado, então, depois do jogo poderemos ir ao cinema ou fazer qualquer outra coisa..."

"Cinema está ótimo." Ele tentou soar o mais natural possível, mas havia borboletas em seu estômago.

Não houve beijos longos ou demonstrações claras de afeto. Ao invés disso, as costas das mãos se esbarraram quando o Guardião da Tempestade passou e por um breve momento os dedos se moveram e se tocaram. Ele deixou a classe, apressando-se em voltar para casa. Seu rosto estava vermelho e o Braço Direito não entendia como aquilo pudesse acontecer. _Desde quando ficar a sós com o idiota me faz sentir tantas coisas?_

**x**

Gokudera precisou apenas de alguns dias para entender certas coisas que o Guardião da Chuva havia lhe dito naquele final de tarde. Quando ele disse que não era gay, mas que gostava de Gokudera, a ideia pareceu extremamente absurda. Por um momento o rapaz de cabelos prateados achou que o idiota estivesse usando uma desculpa esfarrapada para fugir do assunto, porém, não foi difícil sentir na pele o que aquelas palavras significavam. Quando a atração pelo amigo começou, Gokudera tentou se interessar por outros rapazes, mas as tentativas falharam miseravelmente.

O ápice ocorreu em uma manhã de sábado, por mero acaso, enquanto ele fazia compras em uma loja de conveniência no centro de Namimori. A pessoa à sua frente era alta e possuía uma voz cantante. Sua mente estava longe, já que ele só percebeu que se tratava de Dino Cavallone quando as garotas atrás dele comentaram sobre o "tal estrangeiro". O Braço Direito manteve-se quieto até chegar sua vez de pagar pelos produtos, envergonhado demais para abordar o Chefe dos Cavallone naquela situação, especialmente ao ver que, entre suas compras, havia duas caixas de preservativos. _Certos conhecimentos são realmente desnecessários._

A cena da escadaria retornou à sua mente e permaneceu durante o tempo em que os dois conversaram. Romário esperava o Chefe do lado de fora, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados utilizou aqueles breves minutos de diálogo para procurar em Dino qualquer aspecto que pudesse lhe interessar. O louro era conhecido no mundo da máfia como sendo o Chefe mais belo e charmoso, ainda que ele não compreendesse como tal título ainda não fora dado a Tsuna!

De qualquer forma, durante a conversa seus olhos conservaram-se atentos, esperando o frio na barriga e a ânsia em tocá-lo. Nada. Dino poderia ser uma pessoa bonita, com seus cabelos dourados, olhos cor de mel e sorriso largo e inocente, no entanto, em nenhum momento o Guardião da Tempestade sentiu-se tentado a fazer nada além de ir embora. _Imaginar esse homem me beijando me faz ter vontade de explodi-lo._

Os dois se despediram com um aceno depois que o Chefe dos Cavallone disse estar orgulhoso por saber que ele recorreu ao Décimo naquela noite e contou sobre seu problema. Gokudera retornou para casa, entrando em seu apartamento e escorregando pela porta até cair sentado na soleira. Era impossível e improvável e completamente insensato, mas era oficial: ele estava atraído por Yamamoto.

Aquela descoberta foi apenas o primeiro passo, mas definitivamente a razão que o motivou a pensar com seriedade sobre a situação. Ele não conseguiria ver o moreno apenas como um amigo e sentiu-se na obrigação de ser honesto com aqueles novos sentimentos, não somente por ele, mas por Yamamoto. As duras e injustas palavras proferidas durante a rejeição eram um peso em sua consciência e conforme descobria sensações novas, a crueldade destilada soava mais difícil de lidar. A coragem que aquela pessoa teve para se confessar jamais poderia ter sido recebida com tamanha hostilidade. O rapaz de cabelos prateados suspeitava que reagiu daquela forma por puro medo do desconhecido; por ter sido colocado em uma situação até então impensada e que mudaria para sempre sua vida.

A convivência mais íntima com o Guardião da Chuva despertou certas curiosidades em Gokudera. Se até algumas semanas suas fantasias envolviam garotas e certas roupas ou posições, sua nova relação exigia um conhecimento diferente. Como um homem, ele sabia o que acontecia entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, contudo, a teoria soava dolorosa, mesmo que parte dele duvidasse que fossem mais longe do que longos beijos.

Bem, essa era sua ideia quando aceitou sair com Yamamoto durante aquelas duas semanas. Em sua mente a resposta estaria entre os apertos de mãos e os beijos trocados no sofá da sala, e certamente teria sido assim se a curiosidade não falasse mais alto. Ao lembrar-se da noite na casa de Tsuna, _certas_ partes de seu corpo reagiam ao recordar-se dos toques e apertões. _O idiota me tocou em lugares onde somente eu toco. Eu deveria tê-lo chutado!_

O auge daquele súbito interesse aconteceria naquela noite, depois de um longo e relaxante banho. Na noite anterior Gokudera passou algum tempo procurando informação: relatos, dicas, contos, histórias... tudo parecia teórico e abstrato demais para alguém prático como ele. Decidido a encontrar algo mais _visual_, o rapaz de cabelos prateados buscou na fonte as respostas para suas perguntas.

Entretanto, ele não teve coragem de prosseguir. O notebook esteve aberto diante de seus olhos, mas foi fechado em uma velocidade assustadora e o Braço Direito enrolou-se no edredom, corando até as orelhas e odiando-se por estar naquela situação. _E se alguém descobrir? E se o Juudaime vir aqui e pedir para usar o computador? O que eu direi? E se ele souber...? _O Guardião da Tempestade rolou na cama tentando esquecer que havia feito o download de alguns filmes pornográficos gays.

Sua coragem não era muito diferente da sentida na noite passada, todavia, ele estava _realmente_ curioso. A pasta escondida em seu computador não saiu de sua mente durante todo o dia e por diversas vezes ele pegou-se pensando se Yamamoto também não tinha algo parecido em sua casa. _Eu talvez seja o único que não saiba de nada._ De banho tomado e após uma deliciosa macarronada, Gokudera seguiu para o quarto, ligando o aquecedor e criando o clima perfeito. Os olhos verdes fitavam o notebook, procurando disfarçar e olhando ao redor, como se esperasse que alguém chegasse e o visse naquela situação.

Ninguém obviamente apareceu e Gokudera acomodou-se na cama, colocando o notebook sobre as pernas e encarando a tela. Seu papel de parede era decorado pelo símbolo dos Vongola, mas ele rapidamente saiu da área de trabalho, envergonhado em encarar o símbolo da Família quando estava prestes a fazer algo daquela natureza. Os arquivos que ele procurava estavam muito bem escondidos e foi preciso alguns segundos de preparação mental antes que o _enter_ fosse pressionado. Não era inédito que material de cunho sexual habitasse seu computador, mas era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a primeira vez que ele se sentia intimidado pelo que veria.

O vídeo começou a tocar com meia janela. Havia um jovem rapaz japonês sentado em um sofá, encarando o nada e suspirando. A atuação quase o fez rir, até a campainha tocar e o ator levantar-se para ir abri-la. A pessoa do outro lado da porta quase o fez pausar o filme, e a surpresa fez os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem e sua garganta arranhou ao engolir seco. _Não se preocupe, Gokudera Hayato, todos parecem iguais._

O outro homem era alto e encorpado, a pele levemente morena e os cabelos e olhos castanhos. A semelhança com Yamamoto o incomodou a princípio, porém, lembrar-se do conteúdo do vídeo o fez esquecer tal detalhe. A timidez deu lugar à curiosidade e a tela passou a _fullscreen_, mas não sem que seus olhos corressem o quarto, confirmando uma segunda vez que estava totalmente só.

O casal conversou por alguns segundos até que a ação começasse. O enredo era bobo e envolvia uma briga prévia, cujo foco sem dúvidas seria a reconciliação. Os beijos eram longos e profundos, lembrando-o das vezes em que ele perdeu-se entre os lábios de Yamamoto, alheio a tudo que não fosse o modo como as bocas se encaixavam com perfeição. O momento em que as mãos começaram a agir foi o instante em que sua atenção esteve totalmente na tela. _Com exceção da noite na casa do Juudaime nós nunca nos tocamos. Eu sei que Yamamoto se controla e provavelmente faz isso por respeito a mim. Eu disse que ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa nessas duas semanas, mas obviamente não me referia a sexo. _

Sempre que os beijos se tornavam profundos demais o Guardião da Chuva parava e eles iam fazer outras coisas. Inicialmente, o Braço Direito achou natural, já que aquela relação tinha prazo de validade e nenhum deles gostaria, de fato, de se envolver tão profundamente. No entanto, quanto mais convivia com Yamamoto, mais incerto ele se sentia com relação àquele desfecho. Quando as duas semanas terminassem, o que eles fariam?

As roupas foram retiradas aos poucos. O jovem que lembrava Yamamoto inclinou-se sobre o namorado e passou um tempo considerável provocando-o com beijos em seu peitoral. Gokudera cruzou os braços, observando a cena e surpreendendo-se com as reações daquele que recebia as carícias. O rapaz gemia e tocava-se sobre a calça jeans, tateando a própria ereção e apertando-a com as pontas dos dedos. A câmera conseguia ângulos perigosos e era fácil ver a pele arrepiada e os lábios trêmulos. _Eu não fazia ideia de que isso era possível. Eu sempre achei que somente as mulheres fossem sensíveis nessa área._

Quando a calça do rapaz foi retirada, os beijos desceram por seu abdômen até atingirem a ereção. O Guardião da Tempestade juntou as sobrancelhas, observando o modo como a língua subia e descida sobre o tecido, umedecendo-o e fazendo o rapaz contorcer-se. Os gemidos também se tornaram mais altos, contudo, aquele era apenas o começo. A roupa de baixo negra desceu pelas pálidas pernas e então ele precisou umedecer os próprios lábios.

O homem com o rosto de Yamamoto recebeu a ereção em seus lábios sem hesitação. O membro entrou e saiu com extrema facilidade e o gesto foi repetido inúmeras vezes. A atenção de Gokudera estava totalmente na cena, imaginando se a realidade seria semelhante ao filme. O ator livrou-se da própria camiseta e abriu o zíper da calça, retirando seu sexo e passando a masturbá-lo enquanto oferecia prazer. A cena foi longa e em certa parte eles trocaram de lugar: o rapaz que estava por baixo passou a receber o outro, gemendo à medida que sua boca fazia o trabalho.

Os suspiros e gemidos eram constantes e o medo de ser visto dera lugar a uma crua curiosidade em saber como seria fazer tal coisa, o que ele sentiria, qual seria a sensação? Yamamoto teria essa expressão de contentamento? O pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas ao imaginar como seria vê-lo totalmente nu. _Eu acho que ele é maior. Nós nunca fomos tão longe, mas eu às vezes consigo senti-lo através das roupas. _A ponta da língua tocou o lábio inferior e por um instante o rapaz de cabelos prateados suspeitou que talvez não conseguisse recebê-lo totalmente em sua boca e acabasse engasgando. _Isso seria embaraçoso..._

Do sofá os dois atores passaram para uma larga cama, grande e forrada com lençol branco. O "Yamamoto" ficou por cima, virando o namorado e pegando um tubo azul que já estava sobre a cama. Gokudera apertou os olhos, tentando imaginar o que seria aquilo e qual sua finalidade. A realidade o atingiu em cheio no segundo seguinte, quando o ator levou os dedos até a entrada do namorado.

_O quê..._ Ele não sabia se pausava ou continuava a assistir, surpreso por ver algo tão surreal. _Como aquele cara consegue ficar nessa posição e se submeter a tal coisa? _O primeiro dedo pediu passagem e o Braço Direito cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos, imaginando o desconforto que aquela pessoa sentia. O gemido que seguia a ação não ajudava, pois não soavam como os anteriores, cheios de luxúria e desejo. Aqueles eram claramente gemidos de dor.

A curiosidade o fez voltar a encarar a tela quando não havia somente um, mas dois dedos. Eles se moviam devagar, entrando e saindo e atingindo-o profundamente. A preparação durou alguns minutos e então o rapaz que estava por baixo virou-se, voltando a ficar de barriga para cima. Naquele instante Gokudera não conseguiu conter a surpresa ao ver que o ator mantinha sua ereção. _Ele gostou disso? De verdade?! _O "Yamamoto" afastou as pernas do namorado e passou um pouco do lubrificante sobre o próprio sexo antes de conduzi-lo até a entrada. O Guardião da Tempestade inclinou-se à frente, incrédulo sobre o que assistia e achando impossível que aquele garoto conseguisse receber algo daquela magnitude.

O garoto gemeu alto enquanto era penetrado e o rapaz de cabelos prateados encolheu-se como se compartilhasse sua dor. O namorado não parou até estar totalmente dentro, soltando um suspiro de pura satisfação. Os movimentos iniciais foram lentos e despretensiosos, provavelmente para que o corpo que estava sendo invadido se acostumasse. Entretanto, o ritmo tornou-se outro após alguns segundos e o que Gokudera realmente buscava acontecia diante de seus olhos. Era aquilo. Sexo entre dois homens. As estocadas passaram a ser rápidas e fortes, o suficiente para fazer a cama ranger. O garoto inclinava as costas e a nuca, puxando o lençol e gemendo eroticamente ao ser devorado.

A cena foi longa, mas o Guardião da Tempestade não notou o passar do tempo. Os olhos verdes permaneceram abertos durante toda a cena, fascinados pelas reações. O desconforto da preparação havia desaparecido por completo e era clara a maneira como aquelas duas pessoas estavam aproveitando o momento. O rapaz que parecia Yamamoto passou a masturbar o garoto enquanto se movia e logo as reações se tornaram ainda mais evidentes. Havia gemidos, suspiros e gritos; pedidos sórdidos e provocações. Uma gota de suor deslizou pelas costas morenas e foi impossível não lembrar-se do idiota viciado em baseball.

O orgasmo foi anunciado, mas não deixou de surpreendê-lo, visto que, pela primeira vez desde que sentara na cama, foi preciso pausar o filme. Na verdade, o notebook foi fechado e empurrado para o lado, já que havia se tornado impossível mantê-lo em seu colo, principalmente quando os movimentos de sua mão se tornaram menos gentis.

Ele não saberia dizer quando começou, provavelmente logo nas primeiras estocadas. A mão direita entrou pela calça de moletom e roupa de baixo, segurando a ereção e passando a masturbá-la. Enquanto seus olhos fitavam a tela, seus dedos estavam ocupados, tocando e apertando o membro em uma busca obrigatória por alívio. _Está muito quente aqui._

Gokudera deslizou-se na cama, deitando-se e livrando-se da calça sem parar o que fazia. Seus gemidos eram mais altos do que de costume e ele sentia a pele quente, quase febril. Porém, não havia alívio. Os movimentos eram os habituais e normalmente ele já teria chegado ao clímax, mas nada. Quanto mais insistia, mais longe ele se sentia de ter a mesma expressão de satisfação que o garoto do filme.

A ideia brotou em sua mente e permaneceu. O rosto tornou-se ainda mais corado e ele balançou a cabeça em negativo, recusando-se a pensar em tal coisa. Era degradante e humilhante e doloroso e... tentador, _muito_ tentador. O pré-orgasmo tornava o ato extremamente erótico, e foi com certa relutância que o rapaz de cabelos prateados levou a mão livre até os lábios, lambendo dois de seus dedos e sugando-os com sensualidade antes de posicioná-los em sua entrada. Por trás dos olhos fechados ele tentava lembrar-se do que assistira, no entanto, a visão misturava-se à realidade e o ator já não era mais ator, e sim o próprio Yamamoto.

Sua mente tornava-se turva e quando o primeiro dedo entrou o desconforto não foi sentido, tamanha a necessidade que ele sentia por um alívio imediato. O segundo dedo pediu passagem e ambos entraram e saíram algumas vezes até encontrarem um local cujo mero toque foi capaz de arrepiá-lo. A estranha sensação fez seu corpo vibrar, então Gokudera passou a vasculhar o próprio corpo a fim de senti-la novamente. A busca nem sempre obtinha sucesso, contudo, em determinado momento ele não somente esbarrou naquele ponto, mas tocou-o fundo, quase o apertando. Os olhos verdes se abriram e o gemido que deixou sua garganta foi novo, uma mistura de satisfação e erotismo, enquanto seu corpo tremia com o orgasmo.

Por alguns minutos ele não fez nada além de permanecer deitado, respirando com dificuldade e o rosto afundado no travesseiro. O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia-se envergonhado pelo que acabara de fazer, mas a sensação havia sido tão prazerosa que era difícil acreditar que durante todos aqueles anos ela conservou-se desconhecida. _É completamente diferente do que eu estava acostumado a fazer. É mais intenso._

O Braço Direito virou-se na cama, encarando o teto e cobrindo o baixo-ventre com o lençol. Vários pensamentos cruzaram sua mente naqueles minutos, entretanto, somente um repetiu-se incansavelmente: por mais absurdo e imoral que aquele tipo de coisa soasse, Gokudera tinha certeza absoluta de que seu corpo não teria reagido se o ator do filme não fosse parecido com o idiota viciado em baseball. O problema era que, depois de ter assistido àquilo, ele estava ainda mais confuso sobre o futuro daquela relação.

Se beijar Yamamoto já fora capaz de mudar sua opinião e seus paradigmas, o que aconteceria se eles realmente se tornassem um?

_Continua..._


	9. Capitulo 09

**Capítulo 9**

Seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro do campo, tentando entender porque algo tão chato poderia ser considerado um esporte adorado por tantas pessoas. Ao seu redor gritos de incentivo misturavam-se a suspiros em um coro alto e irritante. As garotas chamavam os nomes dos jogadores sempre que um deles fazia algo considerado "incrível", mas alguns recebiam tratamento especial, como gritinhos animados.

Gokudera sabia as regras do baseball, mesmo a contragosto. Convivendo anos ao lado de Yamamoto seria impossível não pegar uma coisa aqui e ali sobre sua maior paixão. E, embora seu conhecimento fosse limitado, era fácil perceber que o idiota tinha talento. Suas jogadas eram as mais aplaudidas e quando o bastão estava em suas mãos o ar ao redor mudava e o sorriso dava lugar a uma fina e séria linha acompanhada por sobrancelhas juntas e um olhar desafiador. Nesses momentos o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia o próprio ar ficar preso em sua garganta e os pelos de seus braços se arrepiavam. Yamamoto transforma-se em outra pessoa.

O time do colégio Namimori venceu por muito pouco. A última vaga para as finais foi conquistada com muito suor e comemorada com um longo abraço coletivo por parte dos jogadores. A torcida entrou em êxtase e ele viu a oportunidade perfeita para descer do local. O Guardião da Tempestade estava sozinho daquele lado da arquibancada, ainda que não fosse o único conhecido a ir ao jogo. Tsuna também estava presente, mas do outro lado e acompanhado de Kyoko. Gokudera sabia que os dois estavam juntos, por isso evitou chamar a atenção e deixar que seu precioso Chefe aproveitasse o tempo ao lado da garota de seus sonhos.

O local marcado para o seu encontro com o moreno seria o cinema. Eles assistiriam a um filme e depois jantariam em um restaurante familiar. O horário estipulado lhe dava mais de quarenta minutos sem ter o que fazer, então ele decidiu passar em uma farmácia no caminho até o centro comercial. O Braço Direito havia acordado com uma incômoda dor de cabeça e sentia que seu corpo estava pesado. _Eu ficarei gripado, tenho certeza._ Normalmente ele evitaria sair naquele estado, sabendo que ficaria mais ranzinza do que o costume, porém, a ideia de cancelar o encontro soava impossível. _O idiota só falou nisso a semana inteira. Ontem eu já não estava me sentindo bem, mas ficamos meia hora ao telefone e ele estava incrivelmente animado._

Com exceção do leve mal-estar, Gokudera não estava desanimado, um pouco receoso, talvez. Aquele era seu primeiro encontro e, mesmo que soubesse que era somente cinema e jantar, havia aquele frio na barriga ao lembrar-se de que sua companhia não era somente um colega ou amigo. _Nós estamos saindo há uma semana. A próxima será a última._ Eram raros os momentos em que ele se dava conta do tempo ou da resposta que precisaria ser dada. A data estava marcada no calendário de seu telefone celular, no entanto, os dias passavam tão depressa e de modo tão natural que ele achava que se não fosse avisado o dia específico para a conversa passaria sem ser notado. Claro que ele também sabia o que aquilo significava e o pensamento era suficiente para levar uma coloração avermelhada para suas bochechas, pois, se nada fosse dito, eles continuariam juntos, não?

A visita à farmácia roubou cinco minutos de seu tempo e após medicar-se o rapaz de cabelos prateados pôs-se a andar pelas ruas do centro comercial, olhando as vitrines e o movimento. Por diversas vezes ele sentiu-se tentado a encontrar um discreto local para fumar, contudo, não o fez. _Eu não quero ficar cheirando a cigarros._ O Guardião da Chuva nunca disse nada com relação àquele vício pessoal, mas várias vezes ele ouviu que deveria fazer uma pausa mais longa entre um cigarro e outro. A vontade de ter alguma coisa entre seus lábios foi forte o bastante para fazê-lo comprar uma porção de pirulitos; desse modo a caminhada tornou-se menos penosa e mais divertida. As lojas de bugigangas eram suas favoritas, porque sempre encontrava alguma joia que combinava com sua personalidade, principalmente aquelas adornadas com caveiras.

Faltavam quinze minutos para o horário combinado para o encontro quando o Braço Direito decidiu ir à frente do cinema, disposto a esperar por sua companhia. Entretanto, assim que virou a esquina, seu estômago deu voltas e um nervoso arrepio subiu-lhe pela espinha. Yamamoto estava recostado à parede, os braços cruzados e olhando para frente com uma expressão serena e acompanhada por um meio sorriso. Os passos foram dados incertos e um pouco envergonhados e sua mão ergueu-se quando os olhos castanhos caíram sobre ele. O moreno desencostou-se da parede e o sorriso desapareceu por um breve instante, mas retornou em seguida.

"Você chegou cedo." Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos. O amigo tinha os cabelos molhados e cheirava a banho tomado.

"Fui um dos primeiros a entrar no vestiário."

"Eu assisti ao jogo. Vocês quase perderam, idiota!"

"Hahahahaha não é? Por um momento eu achei que você precisaria me consolar, Gokudera."

"Eu nunca faria isso," o Guardião da Tempestade ofereceu um olhar irônico, "é seu trabalho vencer, então não venha até mim atrás de consolo. Você não encontrará nenhum!"

Yamamoto riu e os dois continuaram com as brincadeiras até a entrada do cinema. O filme já havia sido escolhido previamente, portanto, não houve perda de tempo com opções. Cada um pagou a sua entrada, embora o moreno houvesse tentado disfarçar o olhar cheio de uma orgulhosa angústia ao vê-lo abrir a carteira para pagar seu ingresso. _Nós discutimos sobre isso durante a semana. O idiota insistiu que pagaria, mas fui contra a ideia. Onde já se viu?_ As pipocas e os refrigerantes, todavia, foram divididos por causa do brinde que vinha junto com o combo. Os olhos verdes brilharam ao segurarem o pequeno urso de pelúcia, cuja camisetinha que vestia possuía uma raivosa caveira ao centro.

"T-Tem certeza de que você não quer?" A pergunta foi retórica.

"Eu não quero isso." O Guardião da Chuva juntou as sobrancelhas e riu. "É um pouco assustador, Gokudera..."

"Você tem mau gosto!"

O ursinho foi guardado dentro da bolsa transversal que cruzava seu peitoral e eles seguiram na direção da sala de cinema. As poltronas compradas ficavam no meio da última fileira e os dois se acomodaram, notando que a sala estava parcialmente cheia. Os filmes de heróis ocidentais geralmente tinham sessões lotadas, então não seria surpreendente ver o local abarrotado de pessoas. Os minutos antes de o filme começar foram gastos falando do jogo e o amigo mencionou ter encontrado Tsuna na saída e que ele parecia extasiante por estar na companhia de Kyoko. _Esse é o meu Juudaime! _A sala tornou-se mais escura e a conversa terminou quando ambos se acomodaram melhor em suas poltronas.

O filme foi bom, com momentos interessantes e a dose certa de ação, comédia e romance. O Braço Direito se lembrava de ter ido apenas uma vez ao cinema com Yamamoto e isso há alguns anos. Ele recordava-se da animação de sua companhia, e em como aquela pessoa conseguia se entreter com tão pouco. A cena repetiu-se ao seu lado e em algumas partes ele optou por observá-lo a prestar atenção na tela. O moreno tinha uma reação diferente a todo instante, indignando-se com o vilão e exibindo uma gentil expressão quando o casal principal finalmente superou as adversidades e teve seu final feliz. A pipoca e o refrigerante acabaram na metade do filme e, quando os créditos começaram a subir, os dois ficaram de pé e se retiraram da sala.

"Esse foi um bom filme," Gokudera fechou a blusa até o pescoço e escondeu as mãos em suas mangas. De repente a temperatura havia caído ainda mais.

"Foi sim." O Guardião da Chuva jogou os pacotes e copos vazios no lixo, juntando-se a ele em segundos.

"E então?" Seu corpo virou-se e os olhos verdes fitaram o céu que começava a tornar-se escuro. "Onde vamos comer?"

"Gokudera..." A expressão tornou-se séria. Eles estavam um de frente para o outro. "Vamos esquecer o jantar."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu um inconsciente passo para trás, surpreso. As próprias mãos apertaram seus braços e ele tornou-se pensativo demais para perceber que seus dentes batiam uns contra os outros por causa do frio. _Por que ele está dizendo isso? Nós tínhamos combinado, não? Ele estava tão animado._ A mão direita ergueu-se, acenando sem muita animação e seus lábios proferiram um baixo "Até mais". Sua noite estava acabada.

"E-Eu posso te acompanhar até sua casa?" Yamamoto deu dois passos à frente e a distância entre eles tornou-se inexistente. Ele inclinou-se e Gokudera arregalou os olhos, impossibilitado de mover-se e sem acreditar que o idiota iria beijá-lo no meio da rua. "Desde quando você está com febre, Gokudera?"

As testas haviam se tocado por um rápido momento, mas se separaram antes que ele pudesse processar a pergunta. O Guardião da Tempestade passou a mão na nuca, notando que, ainda que estivesse com frio, ele suava.

"Eu não sei. Eu comecei a sentir frio no final do filme, mas achei que fosse o ar condicionado."

"Você saiu de casa se sentindo mal?"

"Não, eu talvez esteja ficando gripado, mas tomei um remédio e —"

"Eu sabia. Eu deveria ter sugerido que fôssemos embora assim que te vi." Yamamoto parecia irritado consigo mesmo. "Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas não disse nada. Eu sinto muito, Gokudera. Por causa do meu egoísmo voc—"

"Oi, oi, idiota," ele tornou-se bravo, "eu não pedi que se preocupasse comigo. Eu me sinto bem."

O contra-argumento foi seguido por uma meia-volta que, infelizmente, apenas comprovou que o moreno estava com a razão. Suas pernas tornaram-se pesadas e um inusitado mal-estar o fez pender para o lado, encontrando o peitoral do amigo. O Guardião da Chuva soltou um longo suspiro e Gokudera calou-se. Ele não estava se sentindo realmente bem e sua tentativa de provar o contrário havia sido um fracasso e então o que restava fazer? _Ele estava tão animado para esse encontro..._

O caminho de volta foi feito no mais puro silêncio. O Guardião da Chuva retirou o cachecol de dentro de sua bolsa esportiva e só sossegou ao passá-lo pelo pálido e despido pescoço do rapaz de cabelos prateados. O rosto afundou-se no tecido, sentindo o cheiro do amigo, o que fez seu corpo inteiro tornar-se mais aquecido. O _"E-Eu posso te acompanhar até sua casa?"_ transformou-se rapidamente em _"E-Eu poderia fazer o jantar enquanto você toma banho"_, assim que chegaram ao prédio. A caminhada foi suficiente para fazê-lo sentir os efeito do resfriado e sua resposta foi muito mais do que peso na consciência por ter estragado o encontro. Havia real vontade de ter aquela pessoa por perto em um momento tão vulnerável.

O Braço Direito pegou uma troca de roupas e seguiu direto para o banheiro. Naquela última semana Yamamoto havia se tornado familiar com o apartamento, logo, não era preciso certas cerimônias quando estavam sozinhos. _Nós somos amigos há tanto tempo, que essa última semana serviu apenas para me lembrar de que não somos meros estranhos. Eu sinto como se o conhecesse a minha vida inteira._

Levaria algum tempo para encher a banheira, então ele optou por um rápido banho de chuveiro. Seu corpo tremia levemente antes do encontro com a água quente e um longo ataque de espirros o fez perceber que passar algumas horas sob a influência do ar-condicionado não havia sido uma escolha inteligente. Porém, ao deixar o banho ele tentou o máximo possível parecer saudável. Sua roupa naquela noite consistia em um forrado e confortável conjunto de moletom negro que, junto com o aquecedor, o impediam de tremer de frio.

"Você precisa fazer compras, Gokudera." O moreno havia desligado o fogo. "Eu fiz sopa miso e omurice, mas os ovos acabaram."

"Está ótimo." A voz soou mais rouca do que o costume. _Eu estou oficialmente doente._

A mesinha de centro da sala foi arrumada às pressas e os dois sentaram-se frente a frente para degustar aquele rápido jantar. O Guardião da Tempestade sentia que no dia seguinte acabaria perdendo parte do olfato devido ao nariz entupido, e a comida não teria gosto por alguns dias. A sopa miso estava excelente, e a omurice feito de um jeito que somente Yamamoto sabia fazer. _Eu posso utilizar os mesmos ingredientes, mas ela sairá completamente diferente._ _As omurice dele são deliciosas e se tornaram minha comida favorita._ _Se eu estivesse sozinho provavelmente comeria um macarrão instantâneo e iria para cama. É diferente quando alguém cuida de você._

Os dois agradeceram ao mesmo tempo pela refeição e o Guardião da Chuva prontificou-se a retirar a mesa. Gokudera arrastou-se para o sofá, ligando a tv e bocejando. Sua companhia retornou algum tempo depois, trazendo um copo d' água e um comprimido na palma da mão.

"Eu sempre tenho algumas coisas comigo." O remédio foi aceito de bom grado. Ele mesmo não tinha nada em seus armários. "Eu vou esperar que você durma e então irei embora."

"Certo... e obrigado."

Yamamoto sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá e por alguns minutos nenhum deles disse nada. A televisão mostrava algum drama adolescente, mas sua atenção estava totalmente dispersa e não demorou a que ele entregasse o controle para sua companhia e percebesse que lutar contra o mal-estar era impossível. Seu corpo pendeu para o lado, deitando-se no sofá e apoiando a cabeça nas pernas do moreno. _Não é macio._ O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu a tensão e sabia que o amigo havia se surpreendido com o gesto, no entanto, não moveu um dedo para mudar de lugar ou posição. _Se ele fosse uma garota suas pernas seriam macias e os dedos brincariam com meus cabelos enquanto eu pegasse no sono._

Os dedos que tocaram seus cabelos não eram femininos, longe disso, mas a sensação que causaram foi infinitamente melhor que a projetada por suas fantasias. O toque não era pesado, como ele esperou, e Yamamoto parecia saber os lugares exatos para acariciar. Os olhos verdes fecharam-se devagar e ele permitiu-se sentir aquele momento, sabendo que poderia alegar estar fora de si se em um futuro próximo aquele começo de noite não se transformasse em uma boa lembrança. _Eu sinto muito por ter estragado o encontro. Eu sei o quão animado você estava para fazermos algo juntos._

Gokudera havia se tornado bastante observador nesses últimos dias. Hábitos e aspectos que sempre passaram despercebidos de repente eram capazes de atrair totalmente sua atenção. O moreno nunca foi uma pessoa difícil de entender, contudo, _compreendê-lo_ levou mais tempo do que ele pensou ser possível. Para algumas coisas ele era fácil de ser lido, como um livro. Seus sentimentos, especialmente, eram claros e os momentos que passavam juntos sempre começavam e terminavam com um largo e satisfeito sorriso.

O Guardião da Tempestade não entendia como alguém poderia tirar tanto proveito de sua companhia. Ele sabia que era chato e irritante e teimoso, e que a maioria das pessoas o evitava por receio de causar sua ira. Mas não Yamamoto. Aquela pessoa ria de seus ataques, gargalhava de suas repreensões e mesmo assim tinha sempre um terno sorriso para oferecer. _Como alguém como ele foi se apaixonar por alguém como eu? Não faz sentido._

"Gokudera...?"

Seu nome foi chamado várias vezes até a consciência retornar, embora não totalmente. Os olhos verdes piscaram devagar e seu corpo virou-se o suficiente para encarar a direção de onde vinha a voz.

"Consegue se levantar? Eu vou te levar até o quarto. Você precisa deitar para se esquentar."

O pedido foi acatado e ele aceitou a mão que lhe fora oferecida, levantando-se devagar e seguindo até o quarto. A cama era de casal e ocupava quase todo o espaço, mas era um de seus mimos pessoais. Gokudera era espaçoso e virava-se constantemente durante o sono. Após anos acordando no chão, ele decidiu que, ao mudar-se para o Japão, sua cama seria larga o suficiente para mantê-lo sobre ela. _A cama está arrumada. Quando ele fez isso? Provavelmente enquanto eu tomava banho._

"Eu vou fechar as janelas e ir embora. Eu deixarei a ch—"

"Você pode passar a noite?" As palavras deixaram seus lábios sem hesitações.

"S-Sim." Yamamoto postou-se ao seu lado imediatamente. "V-Você quer companhia... para dormir?"

"Sim."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu imóvel, entretanto, seus olhos viram a expressão no rosto do moreno ao caminhar até a cama. _Pare de sorrir, idiota!_ O Guardião da Chuva sentou-se em uma das pontas da cama e ergueu os dois grossos cobertores. Gokudera arrastou-se até aquele seletivo espaço, afundando o rosto no largo peitoral e abraçando-o forte, como a um gigantesco travesseiro. As mãos ao redor de seu corpo tornaram-se mais apertadas e ele respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Yamamoto e deixando que seu corpo relaxasse. _Isso é bom..._

Os olhos verdes se fecharam e a última coisa que ele lembrou foi de ouvir a voz do amigo avisando ao pai que passaria a noite fora, pensando que conseguiria facilmente se acostumar àquela vida e, principalmente, a ter aqueles braços ao redor de seu corpo todas as noites.

**x**

"Então?"

"Eu ainda estou lendo, idiota!"

"Você não precisa ler, Gokudera. Minha nota está clara." O sorriso tornou-se largo. O '80' escrito em caneta vermelha era tão grande e brilhante que quase iluminava o cômodo.

"Ainda não acredito que você realmente tirou tudo isso." A folha de papel foi pousada sobre a cama e o Guardião da Tempestade ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você colou, idiota?"

"Como? Você esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo!" Yamamoto riu, apoiando uma das mãos sobre a própria cama e inclinando-se à frente. Ele havia esperado a semana inteira por aquele momento. "Agora, você precisa cumprir o que prometeu."

Gokudera virou o rosto e soltou um audível "tsk", que não foi suficiente para desencorajá-lo. _Finalmente!_ Por alguns segundos sua companhia permaneceu imóvel, como se tomasse coragem para o que viria em seguida. O moreno endireitou-se ao vê-lo virar o rosto, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. Uma pálida e gelada mão tocou sua face e o rapaz de cabelos prateados moveu-se um pouco à frente. Os lábios se encontraram devagar, beijando-o sem pressa. Yamamoto correspondia à carícia e seus olhos fecharam-se quando a tímida língua pediu passagem, invadindo sua boca e intensificando o beijo. _Eu estou no céu..._

Quando os testes foram anunciados, o Braço Direito o desafiou a tirar uma nota superior a 50, prometendo que faria o que ele quisesse em troca. A certeza da vitória fora tão grande que Gokudera não se abalou quando o Guardião da Chuva pediu um beijo caso saísse vitorioso. Por três noites ele se dedicou aos estudos como se sua vida dependesse disso. O teste não estava fácil, mas ao ver a nota positiva naquela manhã Yamamoto soube que seu final de tarde seria simplesmente perfeito.

Os dois se deitaram sem que os lábios se separassem. Eles estavam na casa dos Yamamoto, pois o moreno não aguentaria esperar parar ter sua recompensa. Ele ficou por cima, sentindo os delgados dedos subirem por suas costas e apertarem a camisa branca do colégio. Sua própria mão trilhava a cintura do amigo, descendo até uma das coxas e apertando-a. _Ele parece bem melhor agora. Eu estava realmente preocupado._

O resfriado do Braço Direito durou três dias e durante aquele tempo eles mal se viram, visto que Gokudera era um doente autossuficiente que se recusou a encontrá-lo até estar curado. _E gentil. Eu sei que ele fez isso porque ficou com medo de eu adoecer antes do próximo jogo._ Com o resfriado superado, o tempo que passavam juntos retornou e o moreno teve novamente aquela pessoa em seus braços pelo resto da semana, compartilhando toques e beijos. _Mas eu sinto que estou esquecendo alguma coisa importante..._

O Guardião da Chuva afastou os lábios, respirando fundo e erguendo-se devagar. O rapaz de cabelos prateados manteve-se deitado, cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos e fazendo-o sentir-se envergonhado. Todas as vezes que os beijos tornavam-se _muito_ eufóricos Yamamoto se distanciava. Ele conhecia seu corpo melhor do que ninguém e mais alguns segundos em contato seriam o bastante para fazê-lo perder o controle.

_Nós não podemos. Ir mais longe do que isso somente acarretará sofrimento quando ele me deixar. Ah... eu me lembro agora._ O moreno ficou em pé, passando a mão pelos cabelos e vestindo uma expressão séria. Seu peito tornou-se apertado e o nó em sua garganta coincidia com o desespero que se alojou no fundo de seu estômago. Ele havia esquecido. Naqueles últimos dias ele esquecera-se totalmente que aquela relação tinha prazo, cuja validade havia vencido no começo da semana. _Estamos juntos há quase três semanas..._

"Deveria ter sido na segunda-feira." A voz do Braço Direito soou baixa. "Hoje é quinta."

"Eu sei." O Guardião da Chuva não sabia se deveria virar-se. _Ele não se esqueceu._ Ouvir a resposta de costas soava menos doloroso.

"Quer conversar agora?"

"Eu não sei." Ele foi sincero. A resposta mudaria tudo. "Eu quero perguntar por que você não me lembrou disso na segunda, mas tenho medo do que vou ouvir."

Gokudera calou-se e o silêncio tornou-se pesado.

"Eu não lembrei porque também esqueci. Eu me recordei que deveria dar uma resposta esta manhã."

"Nós prometemos conversar no terraço," ele virou-se devagar, mas conservou-se no mesmo lugar. Sua companhia havia se sentado na cama e apoiava os cotovelos sobre suas coxas.

"O lugar importa? Minha resposta será a mesma."

Yamamoto engoliu seco. Ele já se arrependia de ter se virado.

Suas mãos fecharam-se em forma de punhos e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Por um instante ele vacilou. Por um instante ele sentiu-se tentado a ir embora sem sua resposta. _Eu não sei se suportarei a rejeição._

"Antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, eu preciso me desculpar novamente e não ouse me interromper, idiota!" O rapaz de cabelos prateados o intimidou ao apertar os olhos. "Aquele dia eu fui um perfeito babaca ao zombar dos seus sentimentos e chamá-lo de... tudo aquilo que chamei. Porém, meu pedido de desculpas não é para o que eu disse, mas por ter aceitado sua confissão com sentimentos tão superficiais. Quando você propôs que tentássemos nos relacionar por duas semanas eu aceitei porque estava curioso. Eu pensava em você o tempo todo, provavelmente influenciado pelos contatos físicos que tivemos."

"É assim que você se sente agora?" O moreno mentiria se dissesse que não doeu um pouco ouvir aquilo, no entanto, era a realidade, então o que poderia ser feito? _Uma verdade dolorosa dita com sinceridade soa melhor do que uma mentira enfeitada e dita para agradar._ Yamamoto sempre foi o tipo que tirava o band-aid com um único puxão.

"Não, e por isso eu me esqueci de que deveria ter dado uma resposta oficial, como estou fazendo agora." O Guardião da Tempestade abaixou os olhos, encarou as mãos e levantou-se. "Na verdade, eu achei que não precisaria dar resposta alguma e que as coisas aconteceriam por si mesmas, mas eu estava errado. Depois de tudo o que eu disse você merece sua resposta."

"Então," ele ergueu o rosto e surpreendeu-se por não soar hesitante. Por dentro Yamamoto estava com medo, "você aceita meus sentimentos agora? Não... não é essa a pergunta..." um breve meio sorriso cruzou seus lábios e as palavras que seguiram o fizeram perceber que sua luta havia chegado ao fim. Independente da resposta, não haveria mais nada a fazer. "Você me ama, Gokudera?"

O Braço Direito o encarou e permaneceu em silêncio. Aquele curto momento pareceu ter a duração de horas, contudo, nenhum deles ousou quebrá-lo. Ali, naquele pequeno quarto, aquelas vidas mudariam para sempre. Gokudera meneou a cabeça em positivo, virando o rosto para o outro lado e mordendo o lábio inferior. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas e o moreno abriu um largo sorriso, sem conseguir descrever a felicidade que fazia seu estômago dar voltas. Entretanto, ele queria ouvi-la... escutar a resposta que tanto ansiou ou não seria real.

"Gokudera..."

"S-Sim, está bem?" O amigo ofereceu somente meio rosto. "Você sabia que eu diria isso, então não me faça perder tempo."

"Eu quero ouvi diretamente, Gokudera. Eu _preciso_ ouvir."

O Guardião da Tempestade o encarou e seus olhos se arregalaram. A pequena boca entreabriu-se, mas ele nada disse. Ao invés de continuar, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"E-Eu... sinto... por você... i-idiota!"

A voz soou mais alta, como um chiado, e totalmente a contragosto.

Yamamoto o puxou pelo braço, trazendo-o para perto. Os dois se olharam e novamente houve silêncio. _Eu quero beijá-lo... de novo e de novo e de novo..._Ele deu um passo à frente, envolvendo-o pela cintura e juntando os corpos. O moreno sempre foi consciente de seu tamanho e sabia bem que era maior e mais alto. _Ele não vai me dizer mais nada, não? Eu estou pedindo demais de Gokudera. Eu acho que consigo esperar por uma confissão completa. Eu tenho a vida inteira para isso._

"Obrigado," o moreno sorriu e acariciou a bochecha direita com as costas de sua mão, "eu não prometerei que nunca vou te machucar ou te magoar. Provavelmente iremos discutir e brigar, mas darei o meu melhor para que existam mais momentos felizes do que tristes. Você não irá se arrepender, Gokudera, isso eu prometo."

O Braço Direito entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse. Seu rosto tornou-se corado e ele virou-o para o lado, segurando-o pela camisa e tentando esconder as bochechas vermelhas.

"E-Eu vou me lembrar disso, i-idiota..."

O Guardião da Chuva soltou uma alta gargalhada, dando um passo à frente e fazendo-o ir de encontro à cama. Ele ficou por cima, deitando-se e abraçando Gokudera, que se remexia, tentando soltar-se e reclamando de seu peso e tamanho. Yamamoto, por sua vez, só o soltou o suficiente para que pudesse inclinar um pouco o rosto. Sua boca capturou os lábios avermelhados e o segundo beijo teve um sabor diferente. As mãos voltaram a descer pela cintura, subindo pela coxa e dessa vez apalpando o quadril. A resposta foi imediata e o amigo pareceu surpreender-se, mas não se afastou. _Eu finalmente posso tocá-lo de verdade. Eu estava com tanto medo de ir muito longe. Teria sido pior dizer adeus sabendo que passaria o resto da vida vivendo de lembranças._

O beijo foi longo e bem menos comportado. Fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele tinha certeza de que teriam parado há muito tempo, perdidos naquele momento de aceitação mútua e planejando os próximos passos com cuidado. Todavia, ambos eram amigos há anos e o companheirismo e convivência tornou desnecessário manter certas cerimônias, além do fato de serem dois saudáveis garotos de quase 18 anos que evitaram o máximo possível qualquer contato mais íntimo, ainda que seus corpos ansiassem por um pouco mais de pele.

Portanto, não foi apressado ou inusitado que as mãos se misturassem e que algumas etapas fossem puladas. Pela primeira vez o moreno não escondeu seus anseios, deixando que Gokudera sentisse o quão desejado era. O rapaz de cabelos prateados não fugiu quando os corpos se encontraram e apenas suspirou ao sentir o joelho entre suas pernas, pressionando seu sexo.

"Seu pai..." Foi a primeira coisa que o Guardião da Tempestade disse quando os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez. Eles haviam rolado para o lado e estavam um de frente para o outro.

"Ele foi na casa de um dos amigos para a reunião e voltará tarde."

"Mas _voltará_..."

"Eu sei..." Yamamoto voltou a beijá-lo. De repente ficar longe daqueles lábios parecia impossível. "E-Eu também sei que é cedo, mas... nós podemos, d-digo, eu posso... tocar você? Um pouco, prometo!"

O Braço Direito o olhou por um instante, meneando a cabeça em positivo, mas escondendo-a em seu ombro. O Guardião da Chuva engoliu seco, sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo ansiar por aquele momento. Todo o contato que tiveram naquelas semanas resumiu-se a longos beijos. Vez ou outra seus corpos se esfregavam com um pouco mais de sensualidade, porém, ele rapidamente afastava-se, temendo que o amigo se sentisse ofendido ao notar sua excitação. Nesse tempo suas fantasias foram companheiras fieis, portanto, quando uma de suas mãos começou a descer a calça do colégio de Gokudera, palavras não seriam capazes de descrever as batidas incansáveis de seu coração.

A roupa de baixo era vermelha e apertada. Ela deslizou devagar e o bastante para que seus olhos tivessem acesso à área. _É prateado também. Combina com a cor de seus cabelos. _Parte dele queria senti-lo sem camadas de roupas e intermediários, mas temia que sua ousadia fosse repreendida. O moreno havia reprimido por tantos anos aqueles sentimentos e desejos que, agora que estavam prestes a se tornarem realidade, havia uma tola hesitação em parecer atrevido demais.

O zíper de sua calça desceu com um discreto barulho e uma pálida mão entrou por dentro da roupa de baixo. Yamamoto sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo se paralisarem e seus olhos abaixaram-se, procurando uma explicação para aquilo. O rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha as bochechas coradas, mas movia a mão devagar, tocando a ereção do Guardião da Chuva de modo desajeitado.

"Não se esqueça que eu também sou um homem," a voz veio de sua orelha esquerda, "e você é um _p-pouco_ maior do que eu esperava. Como isso é possível?!"

Todas as suas inseguranças, dúvidas e medos desapareceram completamente. Sua mão terminou de descer a calça do Braço Direito do futuro Décimo, o suficiente para que o membro ficasse exposto e fácil de ser manuseado. Os corpos se encontraram e as mãos se misturavam enquanto masturbavam ambos os sexos. Os gemidos e suspiros eram baixos e tímidos, acompanhados pelos indecorosos sons do próprio ato, que o lembrava das inúmeras vezes em que ele se tocou sozinho naquela cama, fantasiando com um Gokudera totalmente inacessível. _Mas ele está aqui, literalmente ao alcance de minhas mãos. É quase como um sonho._

Os toques misturaram-se a longos e profundos beijos que só cessaram quando gemer tornou-se mais necessários. Os movimentos eram apressados e necessitados, buscando o auge do prazer que pela primeira vez seria compartilhado. O Guardião da Tempestade tentava omitir suas reações, no entanto, quanto mais se aproximava do orgasmo menos controlado eram seus gemidos. Yamamoto conhecia seu corpo para saber que o clímax deveria ter acontecido, mas ele estivera adiando o máximo possível, querendo aproveitar aquele doce momento um pouco mais.

Gokudera foi o primeiro a se render, afundando o rosto em seu ombro e o mordendo levemente. O Guardião da Chuva arrepiou-se, gemendo e deixando-se perder naquela agradável sensação de satisfação. Os dois permaneceram quietos, respirando alto e perdendo-se em um apertado e necessário beijo. O moreno foi o primeiro a sair daquele transe, rindo de orelha a orelha ao observar a expressão encabulada com que era encarado.

Os lábios brincaram por alguns instantes antes de voltarem a se encontrar. As línguas se envolveram e naquele momento ele teve realmente certeza de que aquela pessoa lhe pertencia. Durante aquelas semanas seu coração esteve receoso, temendo que a resposta não fosse positiva. Até mesmo ao se esquecer de que haveria a resposta, ele não conseguiu se entregar totalmente, limitando-se somente a sonhar com os rumos que aquela relação pudesse ter.

Não mais. _Gokudera é finalmente meu. _

_Continua..._


	10. Capitulo 10 - FINAL

**Capítulo 10 — Final**

Ele sabia que todo começo tinha um fim e que todo fim era um recomeço, mas eram raros os momentos em que Gokudera se dava ao trabalho de pensar sobre o futuro. Sua vida sempre foi uma consequência de dia após dia, da casa do pai até o tempo passado sob a tutela de Shamal; a grande mudança aconteceu quando Tsuna cruzou seu caminho e então um mundo de possibilidades se abriu diante de seus olhos, embora houvesse uma única constante: ele iria onde o Décimo fosse. Itália, Japão, ou o outro lado do universo. Ele estaria lá.

A mesma vida que o colocou no caminho de Tsuna o fez conhecer outras pessoas. O encontro com o Décimo foi definitivamente o estopim e os demais foram se aglomerando, aproximando-se e fazendo-se presentes. Eles formaram importantes ligações, como os Cavallone e a Varia; reviveram a antiga amizade com os Simon e criaram peculiares laços com alguns gatos de rua como Mukuro. Independente do grau de importância que tivessem, ele esteve sempre presente, observando sua vida mudar e surpreendendo-se por ver que o futuro, realmente, tinha muito mais a oferecer do que o seu passado.

Pessoalmente falando muito pouco mudou. Relacionamentos nunca foram seu objetivo de vida, e a posição que assumia na Família não lhe permitia perder tempo com certos assuntos. O rapaz de cabelos prateados sempre teve em mente a estranha sensação de não pertencimento herdada dos anos fugindo do pai e escondendo-se em lugares baratos. Por esse motivo, entre outros, era tão difícil imaginar-se em um relacionamento. Em seu coração, a outra parte estaria no prejuízo constante e haveria o risco de ser deixada da noite para o dia, sem aviso prévio, se Tsuna de repente precisasse abandonar tudo e deixar o país. A Família sempre viria em primeiro lugar.

Porém, e se sua companhia fizesse parte do mesmo mundo, conhecesse seus perigos, problemas e responsabilidades? O pensamento nunca cruzou sua mente até o dia em que Yamamoto se confessou no terraço do colégio. Todos os Guardiões dos Vongola eram homens, com exceção de Chrome. A jovem, no entanto, nunca teve olhos para ninguém além do psicótico Rokudo Mukuro e Gokudera não tinha interesse pelos outros desajustados._ Se eu pensar a respeito, nunca me imaginei sequer namorando, pois implicaria somente dois caminhos: ela seria de fora da Família e isso significaria perigos constantes, ou faria parte do mundo mafioso e os problemas seriam em dobro._

Os sentimentos pelo moreno mudaram tudo.

A visão individualista ampliou-se e os pensamentos que por anos foram unicamente relacionados à sua pessoa transformaram-se em pensamentos conjuntos. As ideias e planos para o futuro, que um dia focaram-se na Família, agora visavam muito mais do que o seu bem-estar, mas também a vontade de ter aquela pessoa ao seu lado. Tsuna e os Vongola sempre seriam sua prioridade, contudo, seria possível compartilhar aquele objetivo? Haveria alguém nesse mundo capaz de entender seu amor e paixão pela Família a ponto de decidir caminhar ao seu lado? Sim, existia e o Guardião da Tempestade disse não.

_Não. Não. Não. _

O Braço Direito repetiu várias e várias vezes a negativa até sua língua tornar-se cansada e dormente. A palavra foi seguida por outras, rudes e maldosas, que se transformaram na primeira briga séria entre eles. Durante o tempo em que gritou e ralhou, mentalmente ele se surpreendia por sua ousadia e pelo modo como seus pensamentos sobre o assunto haviam mudado. Por anos Gokudera almejou que os demais Guardiões conseguissem enxergar a responsabilidade que significava ser parte dos Vongola. A Máfia não era uma brincadeira e era preciso um grande comprometimento para fazer parte daquele mundo. Entretanto, quando chegou a vez de Yamamoto tomar sua decisão, a escolha foi _errada_.

Ele declinou a todas com o mesmo meio sorriso seguido por uma polida reverência. Das cinco universidades, três delas ainda insistiram por algumas semanas, oferecendo não somente um curso integral e totalmente pago, mas uma quantia significante mensal e que poderia livrá-lo de todo o trabalho no restaurante, além de ser um excelente começo de vida. O moreno chegaria facilmente aos 22 anos com uma gorda poupança e jogando profissionalmente, como sempre fora seu sonho.

Mas, não. _Não. Não. Não._

O rapaz de cabelos prateados estava sentado em sua poltrona, degustando uma latinha de refrigerante enquanto comia um prato cheio de takoyakis quando a notícia chegou aos seus ouvidos. O Guardião da Chuva não fez rodeios ou salpicou suas palavras com expressões bonitas e difíceis. Aquele não era ele, e Gokudera foi comunicado de sua decisão por um sério Yamamoto que não aparentou brincar em nenhum momento.

O posterior silêncio provavelmente foi esperado, pois o amante deixou a sala e avisou que tomaria um banho. Os dez minutos que ele passou sozinho foram suficientes para terminar os takoyakis e amassar a latinha como se ela houvesse se transfigurado no moreno. Há muito tempo seu sangue não fervia daquele jeito.

A discussão aconteceu quando Yamamoto deixou o banheiro. De ambos os lados houve erros e palavras duras e desnecessárias. O Braço Direito não aceitava que alguém pudesse jogar um futuro tão brilhante pela janela, optando por um trabalho mortalmente perigoso e que era encarado como um simples jogo; o Guardião da Chuva, por sua vez, contra-argumentava que sua opinião estava sendo julgada como leviana e que o amante não compreendia que havia muito mais por trás de sua escolha.

O auge da briga aconteceu quando Gokudera perguntou se ele era parte da decisão, e enfureceu-se quando a resposta foi um olhar desviado. Naquela noite Yamamoto dormiu na sala e, quando acordou na manhã seguinte, ele havia ido embora depois de dobrar os cobertores e fazer o café da manhã.

Por duas semanas não houve contato entre eles, no colégio ou fora dele.

Fevereiro mostrou-se um mês mais frio do que janeiro, e as últimas semanas como um aluno do ensino médio provavelmente seriam passadas entre casacos e cachecóis. A iminente formatura estava cada dia mais próxima e saber que tinha pouco mais de um mês no colégio Namimori trouxe uma onda de sentimentos conflitantes e que certamente não teriam surgido se o moreno não fizesse parte de sua vida.

Seu plano pessoal de seguir Tsuna e viver os dias como seu homem de confiança permanecia inalterado, todavia, quando fechava os olhos e imaginava o futuro, havia sempre _alguém_ ao seu lado. Ele sabia que a situação com o amante não poderia continuar e um lembrete no calendário o fez pensar que o dia em que ambos sentariam e conversariam estava próximo.

O Dia dos Namorados era, ao lado do Natal, o evento mais esperado em Namimori. O comércio se preparava massivamente para agradar aos milhares de casais que, ainda que não acreditassem na magia do 14 de fevereiro, não perderiam a chance de aproveitar aquele dia especial. Por dezessete anos a data passou despercebida, com exceção de meia dúzia de chocolates que recebia das garotas da classe. Porém, naquele ano seria diferente e a certeza veio quando ele pegou-se olhando vitrines pelo centro comercial em busca de algum presente que pudesse agradar um idiota viciado em baseball que havia decidido não jogar baseball!

_Seria mais fácil se ele fosse uma garota. Eu compraria alguma bobagem na loja de pelúcias e o trabalho estaria feito._ O pensamento foi seguido por um suspiro ao se deparar com uma caríssima loja de ternos. Os olhos verdes observaram os manequins que estavam na vitrine, imaginando se o Guardião da Chuva ficaria bem em algum dos modelos. A imaginação foi um pouco mais longe e ele precisou respirar fundo quando sua mente começou a projetar não somente imagens do moreno com a roupa, mas também _sem_ ela.

_Eu estou sexualmente frustrado._ A realização não era novidade, mas tornou-se difícil nas duas últimas semanas. Eles ainda não haviam feito sexo, embora já houvessem feito um pouco de tudo desde que se tornaram oficialmente um casal. A mão direita tocou a maçaneta da porta e o Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo antes de abri-la. Uma olhada não mataria ninguém e, mesmo que não comprasse nada, seria bom começar a pensar no que vestiria futuramente ao lado de Tsuna.

A porta foi aberta do lado de dentro e ele sentiu-se puxado, batendo o rosto contra o peito de quem quer que estivesse saindo. Alguém tocou-lhe o ombro, desculpando-se e perguntando se ele estava bem. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e por um momento Gokudera teve um terrível déjà vu envolvendo escadas, chicotes e um longo e passional beijo.

"Ah! Gokudera!" O sorriso de Dino era tão largo e brilhante que o rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou os olhos, tentado a cobri-los com as mãos.

"Olá," a resposta saiu bem menos animada. Atrás de sua nova companhia vinha Romário e mais dois homens da Família Cavallone.

"Mas que coincidência vê-lo por aqui. Fazendo compras para o Dia dos Namorados?"

A pergunta foi feita sem malícia, no entanto, a reação de Gokudera denunciava seu intuito. O louro riu baixo, desculpando-se por sua curiosidade e convidando-o para uma xícara de café. Ele tinha a negativa na ponta da língua, mas sua resposta foi um menear de ombros. Dino não era de longe sua pessoa favorita e ele precisaria reconhecer que o tolerava unicamente por ser o irmão mais velho de Tsuna. A personalidade brilhante o irritava, visto que o lembrava de certo idiota cujo sorriso era tão cativante que o fazia sentir borboletas no estômago.

Os dois membros da Família foram dispensados, contudo, Romário permaneceu o tempo todo próximo de seu Chefe.

O local escolhido ficava há duas ruas da loja de ternos e o caminho até lá foi extremamente penoso para Gokudera, que sentiu os olhares a cada passo dado. _Ele é realmente popular._ Vez ou outra seus olhos erguiam-se para encarar sua companhia e ele tinha certeza de que aquela pessoa não percebia o alarde que causava. _Hibari deve ter sua cota de sofrimento. Eu nunca achei que fosse simpatizar com aquele maníaco. A vida é uma piada de mau gosto._

Algumas garotas chegavam a virar o pescoço ao vê-lo passar, ignorando totalmente seus respectivos namorados. Em sua mão direita havia uma sacola de tamanho mediano que acendeu sua curiosidade em perguntar se aquele era o presente de Hibari. A dúvida o corroeu até o momento em que eles sentaram-se na mesa escolhida.

"Seu presente," a voz soou baixa, "é de Dia dos Namorados?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone havia erguido o braço para chamar o atendente e foi interessante vê-lo perder-se nas palavras, enquanto mantinha o braço levantado. Seu rosto tornou-se corado e entre os "n-não" e "t-talvez" o Guardião da Tempestade suspirou, arrependo-se de não ter deixado o assunto de lado. _Mas eu nunca achei que fosse ver Dino Cavallone agir feito um adolescente idiota. _

"Eu não sabia que Hibari usava roupas sociais." O comentário foi propositalmente claro para não deixar margem para dúvidas.

"Ele está aprendendo a gostar." O comportamento do louro mudou completamente. A timidez inesperada deu lugar a uma sólida confiança e até mesmo seus olhos tornaram-se diferentes, brilhantes e seguros. "Kyouya prefere kimonos."

Os pedidos foram feitos e os dois conservaram-se em silêncio até que as xícaras fossem pousadas. Gokudera pediu um expresso sem açúcar, seu favorito; Dino optou por um cappuccino e ambos dividiriam algumas bolachinhas de manteiga, ainda que ele não fosse inclinado a degustar nada com seu café.

"Foi aquela noite, não? Na escadaria do colégio?" Dino levou a xícara aos lábios e ponderou por um instante.

"Sim, me traumatizou por semanas."

"Mas você não está mais traumatizado, certo?"

A pergunta poderia soar inocente e até mesmo despretensiosa se não fosse seguida por um longo olhar. O Braço Direito era uma pessoa observadora e mesmo que não passasse de um obtuso seria impossível ignorar a entrelinha contida naquela sentença. O café desceu quente por sua garganta, aquecendo-o por inteiro e afastando um pouco o frio sentido durante sua caminhada. _Ele sabe._ A certeza estava estampada nos olhos cor de mel e resposta nenhuma seria capaz de revertê-la, principalmente por causa do silêncio de sua parte.

"Ele te disse? É uma idiota mesmo."

"Ele estava um pouco preocupado e eu apareci em uma boa hora. Eu diria que foi um encontro predestinado."

"E quando foi isso? Semana passada?"

"Oh, não," O louro mordiscou uma bolachinha, "há uns dois ou três anos, eu acho."

A xícara parou na metade do caminho, mantendo-se suspensa no ar. Seus olhos se ergueram e nenhuma aula de linguagem corporal teria sido suficiente para não fazê-lo reagir instintivamente àquele comentário. Ele sabia sobre os sentimentos de Yamamoto e que eles não eram novos, entretanto, ouvir da boca de outra pessoa o fez sentir-se mal ao recordar-se da discussão que tiveram em seu apartamento e em como as palavras do amante o faziam sentir-se egoísta.

"Não se preocupe, eu não planejo me estender na conversa, pois tenho um compromisso." O Chefe dos Cavallone terminou seu cappuccino e retirou uma nota da carteira, colocando-a embaixo do pires das bolachinhas. "Mas eu não posso mentir; estou feliz por saber que a espera de Yamamoto foi recompensada."

"Foi isso o que ele te disse?" Gokudera encarou a própria xícara.

"Na verdade, ele não disse nada. Nós nos encontramos no sábado na casa de Tsuna, mas não tivemos a chance de conversar." Dino ficou em pé e Romário, que estivera sentado em uma mesa próxima, fez o mesmo. "Mas certas coisas não mudam, independente do tempo que tenha passado. O Yamamoto que veio a mim há alguns anos é o mesmo rapaz que no sábado foi jurar lealdade ao Décimo Vongola, prometendo servi-lo pelo resto da vida. As coisas que ele quer proteger continuam as mesmas."

Dino desejou uma polida boa tarde, retirando-se do Café ao lado de sua sombra.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados terminou sua bebida, oferecendo o dinheiro ao atendente e afirmando que ele poderia ficar com o troco. A brisa gelada que o recebeu na saída o fez esconder-se dentro do cachecol branco, desejando que seu apartamento não fosse tão longe. Os planos para o presente de Dia dos Namorados precisariam ser deixados para outra oportunidade, já que ele tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar. _Então ele realmente decidiu ficar na Família e aparentemente o Juudaime o aceitou._

Aquela notícia mudava totalmente a situação e mais do que nunca a tão esperada conversa mostrou-se necessária. A mão achou o telefone celular em um de seus bolsos e o nome de Yamamoto foi encontrado facilmente na lista de contatos. A espera durou, como de costume, dois toques e a voz que o respondeu soou hesitante. A ligação durou menos de um minuto e então o telefone foi guardado novamente. As mãos enfiaram-se dentro do bolso da jaqueta e ele pôs-se a andar na direção de seu apartamento, sabendo que aquela seria uma das conversas capazes de mudar o rumo de uma vida.

**x**

Yamamoto chegou pontualmente às 19h.

Gokudera havia acabado de sair do banho, indo atender a porta com a toalha molhada no pescoço. A pessoa do outro lado vestia um conjunto esportivo de inverno vermelho e trazia um cachecol xadrez no pescoço, que era responsável por esconder metade de seu rosto. As pontas do nariz e das orelhas estavam vermelhas devido ao frio e as mãos enfiadas dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta. O moreno pediu licença para entrar, retirando os tênis com os pés e seguindo o anfitrião. O Guardião da Tempestade ofereceu uma xícara de café e avisou que era a única coisa que tinha, uma vez que o chá havia acabado. A resposta foi positiva e o amante esperou sentado no sofá, a expressão séria e pesada e visivelmente desconfortável por estar ali.

"Obrigado," a caneca preta foi segurada com firmeza e o primeiro gole desceu quase imediatamente. _Ele deve estar com frio..._

O Braço Direito fez menção em sentar-se na poltrona, porém, não completou a ação. Se ele permanecesse naquele lugar seria como reviver a conversa de duas semanas atrás e parte dele temia que uma nova discussão surgisse, embora o intuito daquele convite fosse realmente uma conversa pacífica.

"Você sabe por que eu te chamei aqui hoje, então vamos pular a enrolação." Gokudera sentou-se no braço da poltrona, segurando sua caneca de café. "Eu soube que você foi falar com o Juudaime no final de semana."

"Eu fui," Yamamoto não negou. Sua caneca foi pousada na mesinha de centro e os olhos castanhos se ergueram. "Eu _tinha_ que ir."

"Você realmente rejeitou todos aqueles convites? Nenhuma daquelas universidades era boa o suficiente?"

"Não, na verdade, elas são ótimas."

O Guardião da Chuva parecia irredutível e a expressão séria em seu rosto apenas fez transformar em certeza algumas observações que habitavam sua mente nas últimas semanas. Ele passou a prestar mais atenção em Yamamoto e notou alguns hábitos e características que passariam despercebidos se eles não fossem tão íntimos. Quando o assunto era importante, o moreno desfazia o sorriso e até mesmo o ar ao seu redor mudava. O sempre animado, gentil e prestativo Yamamoto Takeshi possuía facetas que a maioria das pessoas ignorava, mas que para ele haviam se tornado claras como o céu de verão.

"Apenas não são para mim."

"Então, você vai fazer parta da Família de verdade?"

"Eu achei que já fizesse parte." A resposta soou pesada e direta.

"Isso não é um jogo, Yamamoto. Os Vongola não são um bando de crianças correndo e lutando com espadas de madeira e —"

"Eu nunca disse isso, Gokudera, _você_ que está colocando palavras na minha boca." O Guardião da Chuva suspirou e ficou em pé, parando à sua frente e fazendo-o erguer os olhos. _O que é isso? Ele parece ainda mais alto._ "Se você me chamou aqui para termos uma nova briga eu vou embora. Eu fiquei muito feliz ao receber sua ligação, porque senti saudades, mas não quero discutir novamente. Se você não está pronto para aceitar minha decisão, não há nada para conversarmos."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados apertou a alça da caneca e engoliu seco. Ele não tinha interesse em começar uma nova briga, no entanto, era muito complicado simplesmente aceitar que o amante estava jogando a melhor oportunidade de sua vida pela janela. _Ele tem uma escolha..._

"Eu estou tentando aceitar, mas é difícil ver alguém desperdiçando uma oportunidade de ouro. Estou tentando te fazer reconsiderar uma escolha cuja consequência pode te assombrar pelo resto da vida."

"Eu não irei me arrepender. Se o seu medo é que eu acorde um dia e deixe a Família, eu asseguro que não irá acontecer. E não é uma escolha. Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria e me preparei por bastante tempo para isso."

"Claro que você tem uma escolha, idiota!" Gokudera levantou-se e sentiu a veia em sua testa tremer. "Você tem a porcaria do baseball. Eu não entendo nada, mas sei que você é um bom jogador. Mais de cinco universidades estão dispostas a pagar caro por você e no final você decide por um caminho sem volta, difícil e cheio de buracos. Alguns não têm essa chance, sabia? Para algumas pessoas, o caminho mais duro é o único caminho!"

"Se você está falando sobre si mesmo, eu discordo. Você também teve escolhas. Estar com Tsuna e os demais foi escolha sua," Yamamoto fez uma pausa, "você me escolheu, Gokudera, quando poderia ter simplesmente me dado as costas e ignorado meus sentimentos."

_Não, idiota, _você_ me escolheu!_

O Guardião da Tempestade mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que aquela conversa estava andando em círculos. Não era aquilo que ele tinha em mente quando fez a ligação. Aquele assunto precisaria ser resolvido naquele dia, mas se nenhum deles estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer não haveria meios de chegarem a um consenso.

"Apenas para deixar uma coisa clara, você não fez essa escolha por mim, correto? Você não está jogando fora um futuro promissor por minha causa?"

"É essa a sua preocupação?" O moreno soou machucado. "E se eu falar que sim? Que você foi um fator decisivo na minha escolha, o que irá acontecer?"

"Eu vou te chamar de idiota, mas não poderei te impedir."

Gokudera lembrou-se das palavras de Dino e que foram responsáveis pela ligação ao deixar o Café. Após ouvir que Yamamoto o havia consultado há alguns anos, foi impossível não se colocar em seu lugar, imaginando o que aconteceria se a história fosse contada ao contrário; se ele houvesse passado anos apaixonado, guardando aqueles sentimentos em um lugar especial de seu coração e se conformado em viver um amor que ele acreditava jamais ser recíproco. A resposta foi imediata, e naquele momento a escolha do moreno fez um pouco mais de sentido, ainda que continuasse a ser errada.

"Entrar no mundo da máfia por minha causa é um erro. Você pode facilmente jogar baseball profissionalmente e manter o que temos. Nada precisa mudar."

"Eu nunca tive interesse em jogar profissionalmente," Yamamoto cerrou a mãos enquanto elas pendiam ao lado de seu corpo, "eu amo baseball, o sol sobre minha cabeça, o cheiro da grama e o modo como o taco se encaixa perfeitamente entre meus dedos, mas é isso. Em minha mente eu sempre soube que quando o momento chegasse eu seguiria um caminho completamente diferente."

"Por que você nunca me disso isso? É a primeira vez que escuto tal coisa."

O Guardião da Chuva entreabriu os lábios, mas calou-se. Os olhos castanhos fitaram-no, como se procurassem por alguma coisa que ele não compreendia.

"Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e peço que não me leve a mal." A incerteza por trás daquelas palavras o deixou impaciente. "Se eu tivesse comunicado minha decisão há um ano, você teria reagido da mesma forma? A opinião que você tem agora é a do _Gokudera Hayato_, Braço Direito do futuro Décimo Vongola, ou pertence ao _Gokudera Hayato_, a pessoa que se tornou meu amante e que eu acredito que me ame da mesma forma que eu o amo?"

O ar tornou-se pesado ao redor de seu corpo.

A questão soou várias vezes em seus ouvidos, ecoando por sua mente e sendo processada devagar por seu cérebro. A verdade que aquelas palavras continham mudou completamente o rumo daquela conversa e Gokudera tinha certeza de que se o idiota não houvesse apontado seu erro, uma nova discussão estava fadada a acontecer, visto que cada um tinha seu próprio ponto de vista e não estava disposto a ceder. Todavia, aquela simples pergunta mudou tudo.

As palavras de Dino finalmente fizeram sentido e o Braço Direito deu um passo para trás e sentiu a parede em seu calcanhar. Seu corpo deslizou devagar, até que ele se sentasse ao chão. A caneca vazia de café foi colocada sobre o piso e a mão livre cobriu seus olhos, como se o gesto fosse também capaz de omitir sua vergonha. _Eu não acredito que, no final, o idiota foi capaz de ser mais maduro do que eu. Em que mundo vivemos?_ A pessoa à sua frente deu mais um passo, abaixando-se e colocando as mãos sobre seus joelhos. Os olhos verdes se ergueram e a expressão no rosto de Yamamoto era uma mistura de alívio e tristeza.

"Por isso você foi falar diretamente com o Juudaime, não é?" A verdade tinha um amargo gosto de café sem açúcar.

"Ele é o futuro Chefe da Família. Eu devia isso a ele."

"O Juudaime ficou com vergonha, hm? Aposto que gaguejou o tempo todo." Ele riu ao imaginar a cena. "Maldito, fazendo o Juudaime ficar sem graça!"

"Hahahaha ele se desculpou várias vezes e falou as mesmas coisas que você havia dito quando discutimos. Nós conversamos por um bocado de tempo."

Ele sentia como se suas forças houvessem deixado seu corpo. De repente, toda a pressão e tensão que o acompanhou durante aquelas semanas pareceram finalmente atingi-lo. O moreno estava certo. Aquele que havia falado na discussão há algumas semanas não fora o Braço Direito do Décimo Vongola, mas o amante que se recusava a assumir que estava preocupado com o fim que seu namorado pudesse ter ao pisar naquele mundo cruel.

O verdadeiro Guardião da Tempestade jamais negaria que sua presença era uma adição essencial à Família e que era parte de sua obrigação assegurar-se de que ele fizesse parte dos Vongola. _Eu sinto como se houvesse duas pessoas dentro de mim: aquele que sabe o quão importante o idiota é para a Família, e aquele que teme que tal importância algum dia custe sua vida. É incrível imaginar que em um ano essa pessoa se tornou tão importante que me faz sofrer antecipadamente a sua perda._

Gokudera abraçou os joelhos, escondendo o rosto e tentando omitir as bochechas vermelhas. Ele queria poder refutar aquelas verdades, utilizando seu tom arrogante e destilando superioridade enquanto o humilharia sem pensar nas consequências. Contudo, Yamamoto já havia visto através de suas mentiras, portanto, o que restaria fazer?

Ele sentiu a aproximação e lutou o máximo possível para não deixar-se ver, embora soubesse que era uma tarefa impossível. O Guardião da Chuva inclinou-se e colocou-se entre suas pernas, parando somente para encará-lo. A conversa havia terminado, fazendo-o sentir-se tolo por tê-la prolongado por duas longas semanas. Se sua teimosia não fosse tão crônica, aquele tempo poderia ter sido mais bem aproveitado.

Os lábios procuraram os seus e os olhos verdes se fecharam muito antes do beijo começar. A tensão que o acompanhou durante aqueles dias de ausência pareciam dissipar conforme a carícia se intensificava e o Braço Direito não se surpreendeu ao sentir a própria mão puxar a jaqueta de Yamamoto, sugerindo mais contato e menos distância. _Nós estamos juntos oficialmente há mais de um mês, mas antes disso tivemos as duas semanas teste e isso sem contar o beijo na casa do Juudaime. Eu já esperei o bastante._

A pausa para ar seria o momento que Gokudera teria para deixar claro quais eram suas intenções. Ele poderia simplesmente levantar-se e perguntar se Yamamoto já havia jantado e se prontificado a preparar alguma coisa. A noite seria passada no sofá, abraçados e enrolados em um edredom enquanto assistiam seriados. O amante iria embora no final da noite depois de algumas preliminares e ele precisaria se tocar duas ou três vezes até conseguir pegar no sono. _Mas não hoje!_

O moreno exibiu um meio sorriso e pendeu para frente disposto a continuar o beijo, entretanto, parando ao sentir os pálidos e delgados dedos sobre seus lábios.

"Nós jamais falamos sobre sexo, mas eu acho que se não tocar no assunto nunca iremos, de fato, conversar sobre isso." O rapaz de cabelos prateados sabia quais as palavras certas a dizer, mas, por Deus, como eram embaraçosas! "E-Eu nunca fiz _nada_. Você foi meu primeiro beijo, então é fácil deduzir que sou v-vir..."

"Eu sei," Yamamoto sorriu e voltou à posição inicial, ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas, "e eu também nunca dormi com ninguém. Nós estamos na mesma situação, por isso não é preciso ter pressa. Nós podemos esp—"

"Não podemos!" Gokudera sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Em qualquer outro dia ele se sentiria lisonjeado por saber que sua companhia o respeitava a ponto de esperar por sua decisão, porém, aquela era uma grande perda de tempo. Ela já fora tomada há muito tempo. "Eu estou pronto! Mais do que pronto. Se não fossem essas semanas nós provavelmente já teríamos..."

A expressão no rosto de Yamamoto foi responsável por calá-lo. As sobrancelhas estavam levantadas e havia um sorriso em seus lábios, que logo se transformou em uma gostosa gargalhada. O Guardião da Chuva jogou o corpo para trás, sentando-se e rindo como se houvesse escutado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. A atitude enervou o Braço Direito, que se sentiu humilhado por ter gastado tanto tempo pensando naquele assunto.

A verdade era que ele estava cansado das preliminares que não chegavam a lugar nenhum. A cena na casa de Yamamoto passou a se repetir diariamente, e dos toques para outras intimidades foi uma questão de tempo. Gokudera nunca se esqueceria do dia em que, ali, naquela mesma sala, ele ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Yamamoto e o recebeu em sua boca._ Eu assisti àquele vídeo tantas vezes que estava ansioso para fazer o mesmo. _A realidade foi diferente do esperado, mas não lhe desapontou. As reações do amante foram sem dúvidas a melhor parte, especialmente os gemidos baixos e as bochechas coradas após o orgasmo.

"Se você for rir, então vá embora! E eu aqui falando um assunto sério..."

"Hahahaha desculpe, Gokudera, mas eu nunca achei que fosse ouvir você falando sobre isso." O moreno ficou em pé, segurando-o pela mão antes que se afastasse. "Eu achei que fosse o único a ter esses pensamentos, mas não disse nada porque fiquei com medo de parecer apressado."

"Somos dois garotos, claro que esse tipo de coisa passaria pela minha cabeça." Ele tentou puxar a mão, no entanto, acabou trazendo a pessoa inteira. Yamamoto o abraçou por trás, e imediatamente seu corpo se arrepiou. O idiota estava excitado.

"Vê? Eu penso nisso o tempo todo e você vem e me fala essas coisas adoráveis, Gokudera?" A voz entrava por seu ouvido direito, excitando-o. "Se você está pronto eu não tenho objeções, mas não trouxe nada. Se me der cinco minutos eu posso ir à farmácia."

"Não é preciso," O Guardião da Tempestade sentiu seu o coração bater rápido, "eu tenho tudo o que precisaremos."

O moreno riu baixo, adiantando-se e puxando-o pelo corredor. O apartamento não era grande e da sala até o quarto eram necessários pouco mais de dez passos. Ao pisar no cômodo, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi abrir a jaqueta, retirando-a e jogando-a na direção da poltrona. A camiseta branca teve o mesmo fim e naquele instante Gokudera teve certeza de que seus dias inexperientes haviam terminado.

"Não tem graça se eu for o único sem roupa." Yamamoto aproximou-se, mas Gokudera esticou os braços, parando-o e garantindo que conseguiria se despir sozinho.

"P-Podemos pelo menos apagar as luzes?"

"Eh~," ele soou como uma criança, "mas eu não poderei te ver!"

_Essa é a ideia, idiota!_ O pedido foi negado e o Guardião da Chuva manteve-se parado, esperando-o começar a se despir. Os olhos atentos o deixavam envergonhado, contudo, ele sabia que precisaria suportar o desconforto se quisesse saber o que vinha depois dos beijos e das carícias. _Eu quero sentir exatamente o que aquele garoto do filme sentiu. As costas arqueadas, os gemidos, o clímax..._ Em seus momentos íntimos o rapaz de cabelos prateados havia encontrado o ponto especial capaz de fazê-lo perder o controle, entretanto, ele e Yamamoto nunca chegaram tão longe. A camiseta preta foi retirada em um único movimento e deslizou até o chão. O amante sentou-se na beirada da cama, chamando-o com a mão.

Gokudera aproximou-se devagar, ficando entre as pernas do moreno. Uma das grandes mãos desfez o laço que prendia a calça de moletom, abaixando-a até os pés. Naquela noite ele vestia uma roupa de baixo colada e azul-clara, que dava forma às suas poucas curvas, além de ser extremamente confortável. Yamamoto subiu as mãos por suas coxas, provocando-o com os polegares, mas ignorando o principal. A atenção então foi para sua própria calça, que foi retirada daquela mesma posição, expondo a roupa de baixo negra que ele vestia.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados inclinou-se à frente, sendo guiado para o meio da cama. Os corpos se juntaram ao entrarem em contato com o colchão e as posições se inverteram. O sorriso do Guardião da Chuva se desfez e os olhos castanhos possuíam outro brilho, menos ingênuo e mais perigoso. A mão tocou-lhe o rosto, descendo pelo peitoral e criando um rastro quente por onde passava. A pele se arrepiava e Gokudera virou o rosto para o outro lado, procurando omitir aquelas reações tão honestas. O gesto criou a oportunidade para que o amante tocasse o pescoço com seus lábios, lambendo-o e sugando-o até deixar uma visível marca. O primeiro gemido deixou seus lábios e ele claramente não seria o último.

A cada toque e a cada beijo o Braço Direito sentia que se perdia mais e mais em Yamamoto. Seus toques eram gentis, mas também possessivos, procurando prová-lo por inteiro. Os beijos desceram por seu peitoral e ali ele soube que começaria sua tortura, já que foi com o moreno que ele descobriu o quão sensível seu corpo conseguia ser. A língua circulou seu mamilo esquerdo e os dentes o morderam de leve, levando uma onda de eletricidade por todo o seu ser. As costas de suas mãos foram até os lábios em uma vã tentativa de abafar os gemidos. O outro mamilo recebeu a mesma atenção, todavia, as sensações intensificaram-se quando Yamamoto passou a masturbá-lo por cima da roupa de baixo azul-clara, fazendo-o ansiar pelos toques mais ousados e diretos.

A espera do Guardião da Tempestade seria recompensada. Após a breve sessão de tortura, o amante ergueu um pouco o rosto e perguntou docemente onde poderia encontrar o tubo de lubrificante. Gokudera precisou de um tempo para lembrar-se onde havia colocado, e o máximo que conseguiu foi esticar o braço esquerdo e apontar para a cômoda do outro lado da cama. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu em agradecimento, inclinando-se e encontrando o que procurava. O rapaz de cabelos prateados, nesse meio tempo, retirou a última peça de roupa que o incomodava, chutando-a para o chão. Se ele não estivesse tão absorto no momento teria se lembrado de que aquele não era o tubo _correto_. Havia um novo dentro do guarda-roupa, reservado unicamente para aquela ocasião.

"Gokudera..." A voz soou rouca e o fez abaixar os olhos ao vê-lo entre suas pernas. "Você usou o lubrificante?"

O tubo de rótulo azul foi agitado e lentamente todas as lembranças retornaram. Seu rosto ganhou uma coloração rosada e foi impossível não recordar-se das dezenas de vezes que ele tocou-se, naquela mesma cama, chamando pelo nome do amante. A resposta tremeu em seus lábios, mas seria impossível responder. Yamamoto ofereceu um largo sorriso e fechou os olhos, abaixando o rosto e deixando que sua língua subisse por toda a extensão do membro. Gokudera tremeu, puxando a roupa de cama enquanto tentava fechar as pernas por puro instinto. Não era a primeira vez que eles faziam aquilo, mas o moreno era habilidoso e conhecia seus pontos fracos.

Os gemidos começaram quando Yamamoto recebeu a ereção em sua boca, masturbando a base com as pontas dos dedos. O Braço Direito arqueava o pescoço para trás, sentindo a pele arrepiada e a incrível sensação vinda de seu baixo ventre. Aquelas duas semanas de abstinência afetaram seu humor e nem os momentos de intimidade privada pareciam deixá-lo menos frustrado. Depois que seu corpo conheceu o calor daqueles toques seria impossível retornar ao tempo em que sua mão direita conseguia satisfazê-lo. A pior parte era saber que, após aquela noite, aquela pessoa se tornaria ainda mais indispensável.

Gokudera não tinha fantasias românticas com relação a sexo e sabia que o ato nada mais era do que uma forma de seu corpo extravazar aquelas sensações. Porém, aquela teoria contrastava totalmente com o que ele vivia desde que passou a se relacionar com Yamamoto, pois, se o contato físico fosse apenas consequência, por que ele tinha certeza de que jamais conseguiria se entregar daquela forma a outro ou outra? _Essa relação seria completamente diferente se não tivéssemos nenhum contato físico. No entanto, por termos, é como se tudo ganhasse outras proporções._

A pessoa que ele ralhava no colégio não era simplesmente o idiota viciado em baseball ou o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola, era Yamamoto, seu amante, aquele que o acompanhava todos os dias até seu apartamento unicamente para beijá-lo na soleira; a pessoa com que ele passava horas no telefone quando não podiam se ver no final de semana e cujo sorriso era capaz de apaziguar sua ira. _Droga, por que eu sinto que ele está me domando?!_

A primeira vez que ele _testou_ o lubrificante foi exatos dois dias depois da embaraçosa sessão de cinema em seu laptop. Para sua surpresa, as pessoas pareciam muito mais propensas a ignorarem um tubo de lubrificante sendo comprado por um adolescente do que um maço de cigarros. Gokudera fez uma minuciosa pesquisa na internet antes de ir para a parte prática. Ele havia compreendido (e muito bem!) a dinâmica do ato, contudo, era preciso mais fontes para não tornar aquela empreitada traumatizante. _Estranho_ seria a melhor definição para sua primeira tentativa. Durante o tempo todo ele esteve consciente do que fazia e pudor o impediu de realmente entregar-se ao momento.

A nova tentativa aconteceu nos dias iniciais às duas semanas testes, quando haviam decidido que tentariam ficar juntos. Dessa vez tudo foi diferente e o vídeo não foi necessário e ele precisou somente lembrar-se do beijo que trocaram na sala de aula, após a limpeza, para que todos os seus hormônios começassem a borbulhar. Ele nunca imaginou que um momento para si mesmo pudesse ser tão prazeroso e educativo.

Depois daquela tentativa, tornou-se constante que seus momentos particulares recebessem novo incentivo. Logo, quando Yamamoto levou um dos dedos até sua entrada, o gemido que deixou sua garganta não foi de surpresa ou dor. Havia o natural desconforto, entretanto, ele estava excitado demais para se importar com detalhes. Em sua mente só havia a nova sensação de tê-lo tocando-o em um lugar tão íntimo e que nunca havia sido tocado por ninguém.

E ele _adorou_.

Dono de uma potente memória seletiva, o Guardião da Tempestade raramente dava importância a qualquer coisa que não envolvesse Tsuna e a Família. Pessoas, cenários, locais ou conversas... dificilmente ele manteria em mente o que não considerasse imprescindível para os Vongola. Todavia, aquela noite entraria facilmente para a lista de exceções e, mesmo que não soubesse disso naquela ocasião, certos momentos estariam cravados por dias em suas lembranças como, por exemplo, os breves minutos que o amante passou preparando-o.

Gokudera teve dificuldades em manter-se focado, uma vez que a cena era embaraçosa por si, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. O modo como Yamamoto movia sua língua e lábios em torno da ereção, os olhos castanhos bem abertos e fiscalizantes, observando as reações como um cachorro a seu dono; a mão direita movendo-se um pouco mais embaixo e os dois dedos o penetrando com insistência, atingindo-o fundo e preparando-o para algo maior. _Como ele consegue fazer essas coisas sem sentir vergonha? _Seu membro sumiu novamente dentro da boca do Guardião da Chuva, _bem, eu também nunca achei que fosse deixar outro garoto fazer essas coisas comigo._

"Gokudera..." A voz soou baixa e foi acompanhado por um olhar significativo. O moreno parou o que fazia, ajoelhando-se e pegando um dos preservativos que estavam junto com o tubo de lubrificante. "Eu vou tentar agora. Se você se sentir... estranho, me avise."

"Idiota..." Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer.

Não havia nada de sensual no ato de colocar um preservativo, mas os olhos verdes permaneceram o tempo todo em Yamamoto. Eles eram dois homens, como o mesmo corpo, porém, por que o idiota parecia tão diferente? A mão morena tocou sua coxa, apertando-a e fazendo-o notar a diferença entre os tons de pele. Aquele gesto serviu para distraí-lo e o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu o coração bater mais rápido ao vê-lo se posicionar entre suas pernas. A mão esquerda guiou a ereção e ele apertou novamente a roupa de cama.

Tudo então aconteceu devagar, como em perfeita sincronia: o pescoço pendeu para trás e suas costas arquearam-se um pouco da cama; o gemido soou mais alto do que os anteriores e ele teve a impressão de que seu corpo era transpassado por uma forte descarga elétrica, dos pés à cabeça. Yamamoto soltou um contido gemido ao penetrá-lo totalmente e Gokudera sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto direito de seu olho tamanha a excitação, ignorante de que havia chegado ao clímax somente por ser penetrado.

Seu momento, no entanto, não durou muito e a realidade puxou seu tapete, fazendo-o gemer mais uma vez. O som de sua própria voz foi responsável por acordá-lo daquele transe e fê-lo dar-se conta do que acontecia em seu baixo ventre. A cama rangia a cada estocada e a sensibilidade causada pelo orgasmo o fazia sentir os movimentos com o dobro de intensidade. Seu rosto ergueu-se um pouco, o suficiente para poder enxergar o próprio sêmen que pintava seu abdômen. Uma grande sombra formou-se sobre ele, fazendo-o deitar-se mais uma vez.

As bochechas tornaram-se coradas e o Guardião da Chuva esboçou um rápido meio sorriso antes de retornar à expressão concentrada. Seus cotovelos foram pousados entre a cabeça prateada, sustentando o corpo e tornando as investidas mais profundas. O Guardião da Tempestade tocou as costas nuas, apertando a pele e trazendo-o para mais perto. O contato direto levou uma nova onda de arrepios, que se intensificou quando o amante afundou o rosto em seu pescoço. A respiração alta misturava-se aos gemidos e aos sons da estocada, lembrando-o do que realmente acontecia naquele quarto.

Em suas fantasias, Gokudera perdia a virgindade com uma garota bonita, que chamaria seu nome durante todo o tempo. A realidade não se mostrou tão insustentável, apenas diferente. Seu parceiro era um dos rapazes mais belos do colégio, que chamava seu nome com mais frequência do que ele gostaria de ouvir.

Yamamoto ergueu-se após alguns minutos, voltando a ajoelhar-se na cama e afastando um pouco mais as delgadas e pálidas pernas. O ritmo tornou-se mais exigente e as estocadas o atingiam fundo e em seu ponto especial. A ereção retornara enquanto eles trocavam um longo e erótico beijo e parecia implorar um pouco de atenção. _Eu estou começando a me sentir diferente. Como se houvesse alguma coisa queimando dentro de mim._

A sensação se intensificava todas as vezes que seu ponto especial era tocado. O moreno o segurou pela cintura, avisando sobre seu clímax. O Braço Direito desceu a mão até a própria ereção, passando a masturbá-la no mesmo ritmo com que era invadido. A cena pareceu encher os olhos de Yamamoto, que soltou um baixo "tsk" antes de voltar a se inclinar sobre ele, penetrando-o com mais força. Os gemidos soavam como um sensual dueto, que durou apenas o tempo suficiente para que ele se movesse uma última vez. Gokudera precisou de alguns segundos e então a deliciosa sensação de pura satisfação o invadiu novamente.

Palavras não seriam necessárias, portanto, nenhum deles disse nada.

O Guardião da Chuva vacilou por um instante, deixando-se cair lentamente sobre o amante. O rapaz de cabelos prateados abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo as batidas do coração sobre seu peito e não se surpreendendo por isso fazê-lo feliz. As mãos voltaram a subir pelas costas, que estavam úmidas de suor. Yamamoto retribuiu o gesto e ambos conservaram-se abraçados por alguns segundos, como toda primeira vez deveria acontecer... não?

"Gokudera... v-você..."

"Ignore isso..." As palavras saíram baixas e suas bochechas tornaram-se vermelhas.

"É um pouco difícil..." Ele riu baixo. "Está me cutucando..."

O moreno ergueu o rosto e ofereceu um reconfortante meio sorriso, que tornou a situação ainda pior. Gokudera virou o rosto para o lado, envergonhado demais para encará-lo diferente. Aquilo não poderia acontecer, não naquela situação. _Eu já deveria estar satisfeito. Quando estou sozinho, duas vezes já é o bastante para me fazer sentir cansaço e sono, e muitas vezes acordo apenas no dia seguinte. O que está acontecendo?_ Ele sentiu que havia alguma coisa diferente assim que o amante deitou-se sobre ele e o abraçou. A sensação de satisfação desapareceu e a ereção que deveria ter sumido com o orgasmo continuava onde estava. _Ele vai me achar um pervertido!_

"Eu sempre sonhei em fazer amor com você do jeito que fizemos," os lábios tocaram sua orelha esquerda e sopraram as palavras, "eu veria seu rosto e suas reações e chegaríamos juntos ao clímax. Mas é sua vez agora... você pode escolher como quer, _Hayato_."

Se o pedido já não fosse suficiente para deixá-lo envergonhado, ouvir-se chamado pelo primeiro nome, pela primeira vez, foi o bastante para corá-lo totalmente. Os olhos se encontraram e o Guardião da Tempestade gaguejou uma retaliação que não se concretizou. Yamamoto ergueu-se e retirou-se de dentro dele devagar, fazendo-o gemer com a nova sensação. O preservativo foi retirado e lacrado e naquele instante ele se deu conta de que sua companhia estava novamente excitada.

A pergunta ecoou por sua mente, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior. Havia uma infinidade de posições que ele gostaria de experimentar, mas somente uma ficou cravada em sua mente desde que assistira àquele vídeo. Seu corpo virou-se na cama e o rosto afundou-se no travesseiro por um instante. O corpo ergueu-se o suficiente para que fosse sustentado por seus joelhos e cotovelos.

"Você tem certeza, Gokudera?" A voz soou rouca e séria e a mão que tocou seu quadril estava trêmula.

"Você não quer?"

"N-Não, não, eu _quero_! E-Eu _realmente_ quero, mas... mas..."

"Então não me faça perder tempo... E vamos fazer sem dessa vez..." Ele virou o rosto e apontou para os preservativos. "Nós éramos dois virgens, não? E eu quero saber qual a diferença."

A expressão do Guardião da Chuva era de genuína felicidade. Os olhos castanhos brilharam e ele abraçou-o por trás, chamando-o pelo nome e rindo. O Braço Direito precisou quase virar-se para ameaçá-lo e a brincadeira só terminou quando o desejo falou mais alto. Yamamoto o beijou de leve, passando a língua sobre seus lábios e umedecendo-os antes de retornar à posição anterior. Gokudera voltou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro, gemendo ao sentir-se penetrado. _É diferente. Dessa vez é como se eu pudesse realmente senti-lo._

Não houve o desconforto de outrora e a posição tornava o ato ainda mais sensual. O moreno o segurou firme pelo quadril, começando a se mover com movimentos lentos e cuidadosos. O rapaz de cabelos prateados tentava conter suas reações e imaginava como aquela relação mudaria a partir daquela noite, certo de que não seria mais necessário procurar vídeos eróticos pela internet, visto que, desde que viu Yamamoto completamente nu, a expressão séria e concentrada, devorando-o totalmente, ele teve certeza de que não havia visão mais erótica e excitante.

**x**

Ele acordou por puro hábito, abrindo os olhos e pensando que era hora de levantar e correr.

A corrida matinal acontecia quando o dia ainda não havia nascido e o ar estava fresco. Não havia pessoas pelo caminho ou carros barulhentos e Yamamoto sentia como se pudesse simplesmente perder-se no exercício, esquecendo seus problemas e focando-se unicamente em dar um passo de cada vez.

O teto que se apresentou acima, contudo, não era o de seu quarto. Ao seu lado direito não existia a janela e o guarda-roupa era maior e colocado em outra posição. Não havia tacos de baseball atrás da porta, ou revistas esportivas sobre a cômoda. A cama onde se encontrava também não lhe pertencia; esta tinha um colchão macio e vários travesseiros, além de comportar duas pessoas.

Aquele em seus braços moveu-se, gemendo baixo e escondendo-se um pouco mais dentro do cobertor. O senso de realidade retornou aos poucos e as lembranças da noite anterior foram responsáveis pelo largo sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Não haveria corridas naquela manhã, aliás, ele sequer sairia da cama tão cedo. O Guardião da Chuva virou-se, ficando de frente para sua companhia e retirando gentilmente uma mecha prateada da face que ele jamais se cansaria de admirar. Gokudera dormia profundamente, enrolado no cobertor e parecendo tão inocente e inofensivo como um gato. _Eu não acredito que nós... finalmente._

A noite anterior foi responsável por fechar um ciclo. O sexo fora maravilhoso, infinitamente melhor do que ele imaginou em suas fantasias, mas não o foco. A conversa que tiveram antes de seguirem para o quarto foi tudo o que Yamamoto precisava para ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho e que eles realmente estavam juntos.

As duas semanas que seguiram a briga o fizeram temer que seu conto de fadas não tivesse um final feliz. A discussão serviu para fazê-lo ver que a outra parte também estava pensando seriamente sobre a relação e que uma decisão precisaria ser tomada. _Quando conversei com Tsuna eu senti como se a resposta estivesse o tempo todo comigo. Eu amo baseball, mas não é a vida que eu quero para mim._

Deixar o jogo de máfia nunca foi uma opção. Desde que aceitou o anel da Chuva ele sabia que aquele era seu caminho. A presença do Guardião da Tempestade, claro, tinha grande influência em sua decisão, entretanto, ele preferia encará-la mais como um bônus do que um motivo. Imaginar-se vivendo lado a lado com seu amante era definitivamente o melhor tipo de vida, ainda que Gokudera se mostrasse arisco à ideia. _Eu sei que não será fácil e que provavelmente brigaremos sobre o assunto várias vezes, mas eu já tomei minha decisão._

Os dedos desceram pela face, contornando o maxilar e acariciando o queixo. Foi impossível não recordar que aquele fora o mesmo caminho que sua língua traçou na noite anterior e ele suspirou completamente apaixonado. _Gokudera provavelmente vai dormir até o almoço. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que seria cuidadoso, mas acho que passamos do limite._

O moreno lembrava-se vivamente do que havia acontecido duas vezes na cama e que terminou no banheiro. Já era madrugada quando eles decidiram dividir o chuveiro e o que começou com um tímido banho tornou-se uma reprise do quarto, com o Braço Direito gemendo e ficando nas pontas dos pés todas as vezes que era invadido. A cena demoraria a deixar sua mente e ele não precisava sequer fechar os olhos para reviver aqueles doces e intensos momentos.

Yamamoto não sabia se precisaria ter alguma coisa romântica e ensaiada para dizer quando o amante acordasse e não fazia a mínima ideia de como agiriam quando estivessem fora da cama. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele se via naquele tipo de situação e seu coração começava a bater rápido ao antecipar aquele momento.

"Do que você está rindo... idiota?"

A voz soou rouca e sonolenta e somente naquele instante ele se deu conta de que estava sendo observado. Gokudera piscou longamente, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

"Que horas são?"

"Cinco horas."

"Você tem que ir?"

"N-Não..." A resposta soou baixa e a ansiedade deixou seu coração, e ele voltou a sorrir. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Hayato."

O rapaz de cabelos prateados olhou-o e aproximou-se um pouco, puxando o cobertor e enrolando-se ainda mais. Os braços envolveram-no em um forte abraço e seus olhos voltaram a se fechar.

Há um ano ele havia decidido confessar seus sentimentos, oferecendo ao acaso a esperança de que houvesse a mínima chance de eles serem recíprocos.

Há um ano aquele tipo de cena não passava de fantasia para dormir, como um bom sonho.

Há um ano, e como nos anos anteriores e nos seguintes, Gokudera era, e seria, o único amor de sua vida.

E, como uma das muitas inevitabilidades da vida, em breve o inverno chegaria ao fim... porém, dessa vez não haveria rejeições ou corações partidos. A partir daquele dia a vida lhe reservaria mais sorrisos do que lágrimas; mais abraços do que batalhas, embora a quantidade de suspiros fosse quase proporcional a de discussões. Ele mudou, Gokudera mudou e muito em breve as estações mudariam.

A primavera de sua vida estava apenas começando.

\- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Depois de algum tempo eu finalmente termino outro projeto 8059!

A ideia para esta fanfic surgiu ano passado, depois que me dei conta de que há tempos não escrevia nada sobre esses dois. Na verdade, após _Vendetta_ eu passei um tempo longe do fandom de KHR, porque senti que talvez nunca mais conseguisse oferecer uma história melhor para os leitores. Sabe aquela sensação de "Será que um dia conseguirei escrever algo melhor do que isso?" Por esse motivo me dediquei a outros personagens e fandoms.

Porém, senti falta de KHR, e o modo como certos plots só funcionam com esses personagens. _Winter_ foi a única fanfic 8059 sobre começo de relacionamento, e achei que seria uma boa experiência retornar o tema com algo novo. O processo de criação foi um pouco perturbado, pois na época eu ainda estava tendo aula e precisei dividir meu tempo. Alguns leitores mais antigos notaram as mudanças na história, que está mais madura do que meus trabalhos anteriores. Essa mudança foi proposital, visto que eu queria abordar o assunto do homossexualismo com um pouco mais de realismo. Digo, eu adoro aquele clima de "todo mundo aceita todo mundo \o/", mas decidi seguir outro caminho e o resultado me agradou bastante.

Bem, como não poderia deixar de dizer, agradeço por terem dado mais uma oportunidade para mim e minhas histórias. Esta história termina aqui, mas estou trabalhando em um spinoff D18, que pretendo postar em 05/05 — aniversário do Hibari. Porém, não será meu único projeto do ano sobre KHR. Tenho alguns plots rascunhados, esperando apenas tempo para desenvolvê-los, o que inclui a continuação de _Between you and_ _me_ e _The Romance of Sadness_, e uma longfic D18.

Sem enrolar ainda mais do que já me enrolei, obrigada mais uma vez aos leitores e amigos que me motivam a continuar a postar!

Vejo vocês em breve~


End file.
